Begining of a new path
by AxB love artist
Summary: The chipmunks live in the forest but Alvin gets taken by hawke, Simon and Theodore try to cope but when they do they meet two chipette. Alvin on the other hand also meets one. They all fall in love and decide to work together to find each other, what will happen when the find each other?... CGI ...AxB, SxJ, TxE. OC
1. Fresh morning

**ok guys am new so please dont be harsh, av always wanted to be on this site but lucky for me i got it ok.**

** so in this story the chipmunks live in a forest, they never met dave and never had their tree cut down so instaed they still live here. One morning the wake up not realising this would be a fresh start of a new adventure...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**one fresh morning**

17 years ago, the chipmunks had been abandond by their hippy known perants.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore struggled as they grew more each year becoming bigger, stronger and braver.

They was 17 turning 18 in a few weekssoon becoming young adults who will set and adventure as their own by leaving the nest, finding a mate and settling down.

It was a early spring morning as the red clad chipmunk woke up only to see he was last up (again). A yawn escaped his lips as he stretched and looked around the hallow tree, searching any sign of his brothers but they was no where to be seen.

Alvin got up and looked out the slightly shallow whole in their tree to see if he could see his brothers anywhere, luckily he just caught them entering the forest. So he raced out of the tree to catch up with his brothers.

"guys wait up!" he shouted

Simon and Theodore turned around to see there older sibling running towards them.

"Alvin, its about time you got up...were heading to the lake you wanna come" Simon asked, Theodore nodded

"ok, since am awake and theres nothing else to do...why not" Alvin said, Simon rolled his eyes at his ego.

"ok can we go now, am so hungry" Theodore moaned, Alvin and Simon rolled their eyes at their brothers act.

The three male chipmunks then took off racing like they use to when they was kids, to a nearby lake. As they reached the crystal clear water, calmely swaying, Alvin cannonballed into the water, soaking Simon and Theodore along with him but after a few seconds they also dove in.

The chipmunks swam until noon. All of them climbed out drentched, tired and breathless...

"face it guys...no one can beat the amazing Alvin seville" he shouted

Simon just rolled his eyes whilst Theodore had to pull a point.

"yeah, yeah, yeah but only because you had a head start" he laughed, Simon agreed

"well that my friend is a...err..uumm ok ok, you got me but i would have won either way" Alvin asumed.

Simon and Theodore didnt agree.

"ok then Mr racer, prove it tomorrow...will all have a race" Simon suggested, Alvin and Theodore nodded

"i like your attitude" Alvin said " but am stuffed" he yawned.

They all agreed so the headed back towards their home, on the way they collected some nuts, berries and water. They then headed back home but unaware there was a hawk up above, circling. It targeting the three chipmunks but mostly it had its eyes fixed on the green one...

* * *

**A know its short but hey this story is 36 chapter long so the chapters get longer, yeah its alrady palnned out. I hope you liked it because theres more on the way. It has all the couple in so all you AxB, SxJ, TxE fans hope ypu like it. No hates please!**

**oh just to let you know am grounded so ill try my best to updat as soon as possible, thanks.**


	2. unexpected

**Tanks to those who reveiewed my story and thanks, I know they dont wear cloths but hey I thought I'ed just name by their signitur colours but like I said thanks. It big to me that you like it :)**

**In this part the hawk comes but it changes, If the chapters arnt named or is 'sorry' am still learning :s. Here we go..**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The unexspected**

The Chipmunks was just 10 feet away fromt their home.

The bird cicled above and then quick as a flash, it swooshed down aiming for them. It soon alerted the chipmunks.

Alvin and Simon caught sight of it just in time and ducked but unlucky for Theodore, he was too late. The hawke grabbed him with its clawed feet and lifted him off the ground and into the sky.

Alvin and Simon ran after him as fast as they could, as they ran Alvin got an idea as he looked at the tall tree up ahead so he picked up speed and headed for it, Simon wasn't far behind...

"Alvin what are you doing!" he shouted as he watched Alvin climb the tree.

"savin Theodore...evan if it means killing myself" he shouted back,

Simon looked in horror as Alvin climbed to the top, he was a few feet in front of the hawke as it came closer with the scared little chipmunk in its claws.

As Alvin waited, he got into position, bending his legs and showing his claws. He was gonna pounce any minute...

"god someone save me if i don't make it" Alvin prayed, he looked at his brother who was just running past " SIMON GET READY TO CATCH THEO" he shouted

Simon nodded as he kept running, The bird reached the point then quick as a flash, Alvin leaped onto the birds back, hooking his claws into the birds back. With all his might he clawed at the birds back, scratching and biteing.

The bird sqwarked in pain, releasing Theodore. Simon saw and got ready to cath him, Theodore fell through the air but lucky for him as he was about to hit the ground he landed on something soft, he looked up to see it was his brother...

"Simon!" he cried, hugging him "I-i was so scared but you saved me and..and" he said, Simon smiled

"its ok Theo your ok now me and Alvi- wait... ALVIN!" he shouted,

he looked up to see the hawke was gone and do was Alvin. He looked at Theodore, not knowing what to do...

"Simon" Theodore asked "w-weres Alvin...hes ok right"

Simon looked at his baby brother and saw the tears forming in his eyes, he gulped, terrified of the idea that their big brother may be dead.

"I hope so Theodore...I really hope so"

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the air, Alvin clung onto the birds back not wanting to let go but the bird wasn't paying attention to were its next meal was, it was more interested in getting the chipmunk off its back.

Alvin had his claws still in the birds back, and everytime the bird tried to get him his claws would got deeper. The bird had enough as it couldnt take the pain, it turned his head not paying atttention to were it was going instead it was now trying to grab Alvin with its beak...

"keep flying you stupid bird" he shouted, the bird didnt listen.

As it tried to attack him, Alvin noticed they was aiming for a tree.

"Oh no" he whispered

Then as the bird was about to crash, Alvin leapt of it, falling through the air, coming closer and closer to the ground then blackness...

* * *

**Well chapter 2 guys, i hoped you liked it. Ill try and get chapter 3 up as soon as possible :)**

**In chapter 3, their will be two familier faces in it, I think you know who they both are ;)**


	3. loose a brother and make a friend

**Well hope you liked the last chapter, I know the chapters are short but they'll get longer as we go on :)**

**If you remember i said that their will be two familiar faces in this chapter, you know who they are but hey lets get on with the story..**

* * *

Night had fallen and there had been no sign of Alvin anywere.

Simon worried whilst Theodore prayed that his big brother was ok, he couldnt help it as tears escaped his eyes. Simon couldn't bare to see his brother like this, all three of them was really close because they allways stood by each others side through good and bad times, if Theodore was in trouble, him and Alvin would be their to help him but now there is only two of them.

Simon couldn't take it any longer so he headed outside to calm down, its was too much for him to take. He was about to climb out of the nest when Theodore saw him...

"S-Simon, where are you going?" he asked.

Simon looked towards his brothers tearstained face.

"I-I need to get some air" he stutterd before walking out into the cold air, heading towards the lake.

Theodore knew why but at least he would have time to calm down, the incident was pressuring him aswell.

Meanwhile, Simon walked towards the lake were and his brothers was today, he stumbled across the edge as he looked into the crystal clear water, staring at his reflection...

"Why?" he cried "why couldnt it be me instead...me and Theodore need you, Alvin...Just...Just please be ok" he finished, releasing a few tears.

As Simon sat their he heard a noise coming from behind him, he turned and saw it was coming from the bush'es. He started to walk towards the it, quietly as possible. A twig snapped.

He gulped and as he was about to reach it but something pounced onto him, knocking him onto the floor with it on top og him...

"don't you dare hurt my sister or i'll...i'lll!"

"I dont want to hurt you or your sister, J-just please dont hurt me" Simon said, covering his face with his paws. He had know idea who he was talking to.

Then in the next second, Simon removed his paws off his face to see who was sat on him, he opened his eyes only to be greeted with the most beautiful, vilot eyes every. Simon could have melted right there.

A couple of feet away, Theodore had followed him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He was stood behind a tree but what he saw made hime speechless, there sat on his brother was a female chipmunk, she was maltese with a side pony tail and some hand made galsses (Simon had made his own glasses like this 'girl chipmunk'.) she was beautiful but what Theodore really noticed was the way they was looking at each other.

Simon couldn't take his eyes off her, she was the girl of his dreams.

The girl chipmunks realised her position and shot up with embarresment, she blushed as did Simon. They both stood a couple of feet away from each other, it was quiet for a minute before the girl chipmunk broke it...

"a-am so sorry i dint mean to-" she tried to say but Simon cut her off

" hey its ok, no harm was done...Im Simon" he said, itroducing hiself, The girl smiled.

"I'm Jeanette, its nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand, Simon shook it and smiled at her.

Theodore smiled as he watched his brother and the girl chipmunk, he thought he should introduce himself aswell. Theodore came from behind the tree and started walking towards his brother and the chipette. Simon smiled when he saw his brother...

"hey Simon...whos your friend" Theodore asked

"this is Jeanette, Jeanette Theodore, Thedore Jeanette" Simon said, introducing the chipette and his brother.

Jeanette and Theodore shook hands, both of them knew they'ed be great friends.

"Im his brother" Theodore pointed out " there was three of us but nows theres 2" he finished as his ears went down, Simon did the same

Jeanette realised what they ment but she not the only on with problems so with out warning she walked over to the bush, Simon and Theodore watched with confusion written all over their faces.

"you guys arnt the only ones...theirs someone i'ed like you to meet" she said gesturing to the bush. Simon and Theodore looked.

Then in the next second another chipmunk, chipette stepped out.

She was small and chubby, her fur was blond and she had piggy tails hanging from her head, When Theodore saw her his mouth dropped.

"This is Eleanor...my baby sister" she said, intoducing the chipette.

Simon and Theodore walked over toe her, at first Eleanor was abit shy but when her lime eyes met Theodores green ones. Her world stopped. Theodore and Eleanor stared, not taking their eyes off one another. Simon and Jeanette couldn't help but laugh as they saw the dopey looks on their siblings faces.

"ok, come on guys we have to find Alvin" Simon suggested, bringing the two chipmunks back.

"whos Alvin?" Jeanette asked, she ans Eleanor looked confused

"Alvins are big brother...he was taken by a hawke" Theodore said, looking at Eleanor

Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other, they realised that they was in the same situation as them.

"well were looking for are big sister, Brittany...she got chaced into the woods by a fox" Eleanor added, Jeanette nodded.

They all stood their thinking until Simon got an Idea...

"why dont we look together, i mean they cant be far, for all we know they could be together" he said, everyone smiled

"yeah they could be but if not well find them either" Jeanette said "but can we start looking tomorrow, its getting dark and who know whats lurking about" she finished, everyone nodded so they all headed back to the chipmunks nest. Simon had offerd the two chipettes to stay the night since they all was gonna be looking for their brother and sister together but also because they secretly like them. who knows what adventures waiting for them...

* * *

**I know its short but I hoped you liked it, i got a bit of simonette and Theanor in it so its a start.**

**I bet your all thinking wheres Brittany but dont worry she'll be in the next chapter. so keep reading, am updating as soon as i can :) so there should at least be a new chapter everyday.**


	4. blind eye

**Am back heres chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapeter 4: blind eye**

Somewhere else, deep in the forest, a chestnut chipmunk with hazle eyes awoke from his deep sleep to see himself in the middle of nowhere, all he saw was tall, dark trees surrounding him.

His eyes shot open, remembering how he got there. He turned to the side and nearly jumped out of his fur when he saw the hawke...dead.

He gulped realising that could have been him, Alvin looked around him looking for a direction to go...

"SIMON!" he shouted "THEODORE!"

but no answer

Alvin didnt wait, he started to run, not knowing wether it was right or wrong. He missed his brothers already, he needed to know if they was ok. All he wanted was to be back with his brothers safe and sound but no, hes lost in the middle of a big forest with no one to help him. His head was killling and his claws was aching but he didn't care he just wanted to be back home.

Alvin jumped over broken trees and under roots as he ran, it started to rain hard making it hard for him to see...

"could my day get any worse" he shouted

With the rain falling hard, Alvin couldnt concentrate on where he was going then suddenly...he crased into something or someone.

"OW!...what the hell!" he shouted, rubbing his head but the he heard a voice...

"watch were your going next time buddy"

Alvin stopped rubbing his head and opened his eyes, his eyes widend.

Sat in front of him was a smallish chipette, her fur was aurban and she had a ponytail in. She was gorgouse. Alvin couldn't take his eyes off her as he watched her rub her forehead, then she opened her eye and in that second their eyes connected. Alvin stared in her ice blue eyes as she stared back.

Evan though it was raining the two chipmunks was in a trance. A couple of minutes pasted until the chipette blinked knocking them both out. She stood up and sweep herself clean, Alvin just watched her as he came to his feet.

When she finished sweeping her slelf she looked over at the chipmunk. Alvin looked back...

"a-are you ok...I didnt see you" he said, she just smiled

"yeah am fine, just a bump but i can live with it" she said, smiling.

For some reason Alvin felt nervouse and didnt have a clue with what to say, normely he'd be a chatter box but this time he felt different around her. He could feel a lump in his throut and butterflies in his stomach, he ignored them and noticed she was about to leave...

"wait!" he said, she looked at him "whats your name" he asked

she smiled "Brittany...yours?" she asked

"Its Alvin...whats a girl like you doin round here" he asked, Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"why?"

"nothing am just asking because this place seems like a death trap and a chipette your size..." as he said this, Brittany crossed her arms, rolling her eyes " i-its abit dangerouse, dont cha think?" he asked

Brittany just stood there, she could sence his concern but still...

"well for your infomation Alvin, I'm not visiting for the matter of fact...i got chaced here by a fox, my sisters are who knows where. I was only trying to save her but look were it eneded me" she said, when she did her ears went flat.

Brittanys could feel tears coming so she sat on the floor, thinking about her sisters. Alvin just watched her, he then walked over to her and sat in front of her. she looked up into his hazle eyes as he smiled...

"what you smiling at?" she asked

"you know...Im kinda stuck in thee same situation, I'v lost my brothers because of this stupid bird" he said,

Brittany smiled realising she wasn't on her own.

"but you know, we could look together. I wanna find my brothers and you wanna find your sisters, right?" he asked

"right" she answered

"well then what are we waiting for, two brothers and how many sisters?" he asked

"two"

"Really" he asked, suprised. She nodded "ok, cool so lets go"

Alvin was about to walk when Brittany stopped him...

"Alvin" she said, he looked at her and smiled

"yeah"

Brittany looked around her and saw it was getting dark and since they was in a dengerouse part of the forest, it wasn't safe.

"maybe we should camp the night sice its getting dark...I'v already been chaced by a fox, I dont want to be chaced by something else" she said, Alvin realised she was right

"ok, your right...am tired anyway" he yawned.

So both of the chipmunks looked for a little den to sleep in, lucky they found a tree stump. So both Chipmunks clmibed in as the rain poured down, it was getting windy making both chipmunks cold so they both huddled together to keep warm then a couple seconds afterwards they was a sleep.

* * *

**well now all chipettes are involved i can work up to the chapter were my 'OC' comes in, you may have already met him in the story Alvin and Chipmunks:lets duet -coast to coast, if not then well you've got something to look forward too ;)**

**Hope you liked it and please review**


	5. beginning of an adventure

**Well hello again, guys just to let you know that 'starry eyes' something went wrong, it wasn't suppose to jsut show the title it ment to show a oneshot aswell i just hope now av fixed it :/**

**anyway, heres chapter 5...**

* * *

**chapter 5: beginning of an adventure...**

The next morning, Simon woke up as the sun was rising above the hills. He stared out woundering if Alvin was ok, hoping he was alive and not dead in some birds nest.

Simon climbed out of the hallow tree to get some fresh air and to do his morning stretches before hed started his journey, Alvin had always said 'exercise is the best way to wake up'. He took a few steps forward, looking the direction where he last saw his brother. The byspectical chipmunk started to get bad ideas of his brother, crossing his mind...suddenly, they dissapeared when he felt something on his shoulder.

Simon looked and saw the chipette he'd always dreamt of, he looked at her as she smiled. He loved her smile, it was adorable like her...

"you ok" she asked

Simon looked at the floor, he tried to hide his feelings.

"yeah I guess...am just worried, you know...about Alvin" he mumbled, Jeanette looked concerned

"I could say the same thing for Brittany but you know what she always told me" she said,

Simon looked at her.

" 'stay strong and believe in better' she said this because our mother had told her when she was upset" Jeanette said.

When she said this Simon thought, realising shes right. If Alvin was in trouble, he'd find his way out no matter what.

"thanks Jean...that realy helped...alot" he finished.

Jeanette was about to reply when she got cut off by someone else, she turned around and saw it was Eleanor and Theodore

"Jean when are we going...I'm starved" Eleanor whined, Theodore nodded.

Simon and Jeanette rolled their eyes at their statement.

"were going now...since your up" Simon said starting to walk the direction Alvin was taken, Jeanette followed.

Eleanore and Theodore looked at each other, confused then back at Simon and Jeanette.

"but what about breakfast" Thedore pointed out as he lagged a few feet behind.

Simon rolled his eyes and carried on walking, they jumped over a tree root, when they did they landed right in front of a berry bush...

"does this answer your question?" Simon said as he watched Theodore and Eleanor jump in the bush.

Both plupm chipmunks, wolfed the berries down, Simon and Jeanette couldn't help but laugh as they watched their brother and sister eat like pigs. They felt their tummy rumble so they had a couple of berries themselves.

Once they finished and was full, they began to walk again...

"Simon am thirsty" Theodore said, Simon was getting annoyed by his brother.

"CAN YOU AT LEAST NOT THINK ABOUT YOUR STOMACH!" he shot, taking Theodore off guard.

Theodore was hurt by Simons come back, Eleanor saw and felt sorry for him so she gave him a friendly hug. Simon realised what he had said...

"am sorry theo...I didnt mean to shout its jus-" he said but Theodore cut him off.

"Its ok Simon, I understand" he smiled

He smiled back and ruffled his hair. All four of them then setted off back on the journey to find their brother and sister

* * *

Meanwhile, in a tree stump. Two chipmunks was fast asleep, dreaming of their life.

Alvin began to stir as his eyes shot open, he saw nothing he recognised so he turned over to become face to face with a aurban chipette who looked like an angel as she slept. Alvin smiled as he looked at her, he remembered how they met, if it wasnt for the bird he would have never had met her.

He was about to go back to sleep when heard noises coming from outside, it sounded like a bigger animal.

Alvin began to worry so her turned to Brittany and started to wake her up...

"Britts...Brittany" he said, shaking her

It only took once as she began to stir, she opened her eyes and saw two hazle eyes staring back

"what the...why did you wake-" she said, but Alvin put a paw over her mouth as the ruffling noises got louder.

Brittany realised what was happening, she stayed quiet as possible as she clung onto Alvin. The noises stopped but it Alvin still senced it was out their, Brittany didnt, she thougth it was gone so she got up before he could stop her. She walked out of the stump and noticed how quiet it was, Alvin stood at the enetrance...

"Britts...I...I don't think its sa-" but he got cut off as a growl came from a bush

Both chipmunks gulped, Brittany who was closer to the bush began to step backwards as two yellow eyes came visible. The creature then came out, revealing itself. Alvin and Brittany looked in horror as a grey wolf came in veiw.

The wolf had his eyes on the girl chipmunk, it licked its lips as Brittany froze. The wolf hadn't noticed Alvin, it was more interested in ther chipette then suddenly as Brittany was about to run, the wolfs paw came slamming down on her tail, trapping her...

"HELP" she screamed as the wolfs paw hurt her.

Alvin watched as the wolf grabbed her, as it did something clicked in him. Alvin knew he liked her and wanted her to be his but this wolf could ruin everything so by instinct, he pounced onto the wolfs paw that was on Brittanys tail.

In the next second, Alvin stuck his claws out and scratched and bit the wolf with all he got. The wolf howelled in pain, releasing the aurban chipette. When it did, Alvin pounced off the wolf and grabbed Brittany...

"C'mon we gotta run!" he said, Brittany nodded as they both started to sprint as fast as they could throught the forest.

The wolf chaced after them, Alvin and Brittany ran as fast as the could away from the wolf but as they ran they came to a dead.

They was trapped...

* * *

**Oh no, will they escape Alive? **

**Sos i left a cliff hanger but i needed to end it. **

**The next chapter will have my OC in and hes a big part of Brittanys life, next chapter will be coming soon so keep reading and please review if you like it. If theres any errors, let me know my minds useless :/**

**oh yeah, i read your reviews and thanx but for you guys who are confused with the chipetts being called that and Alvins last name being seville. Lets use are imagionations ok, pretend that already was their last name and lets of pretend that you call a female chipmunk a chipette because thats how i see it :)**

**Thank you guys :D**


	6. a sign of love

**Hey am back, I dunno if this stories interesting or not but its one of the 14 i have written down. That starry eyes is sorted its more than a two word one shot :) (thank god)**

**Well if we remember last chapter it ended with a cliff hanger, lets see were it goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A sign of love.**

The grey wolf eyed the two chipmunks, licking its lips as it stepped closer.

Alvin and Brittany was trapped as they was stuck at a dead end, there was no where to run. The growled with its razor sharp teeth, Alvin looked around him and and saw some vines hanging from a tree behind the wolf. Alvin got an idea...

"Britts" he whispered gaining her attention as she watched the wolf "when I say jump, you jump to that side ok"

Brittany nodded not taking her eyes of the wolf.

The wolf crouched down , looking as if it was going to pounce any minute, Alvin and Brittany go into pasition...then in the next second the wolf jumped...

"JUMP!" Alvin shouted, he and Brittany jumped to either sides of them as the wolf missed and crashed into the rocky wall.

Alvin and Brittany then ran as the wolf got back up, wobbling abit from the sudden crash. The chipmunks saw the vines and aimed for them, the wolf was a few feet behind. As it was about to reach then they both pounced, grabbing a vine each. The wolf jumped and was inches away from Alvins tail.

The wolf missed and fell back down on the two chipmunks climbed up on the branch and looked down at the viscouse canine, it was watching the chipmunks with its evil eyes. Alvin and Brittny sat down and laughed as the wolf tried its hardest to get them, jumping but the tree was too high...

"ha tough look dog...you lost" Alvin shouted, laughing.

"yeah, paw doggie" Brittany teased, sticking her tounge at the wolf.

The wolf growled and eventually gave up, it stormed off with an empty stomach. The two chipmunks climbed down as soon as the wolf was out of sight, when they reached the bottem, they both high fived...

"another Alvinator day saved by the amzing Alvin" he said, Brittany disagreed

"wow wow wait, you wasn't the only one who saved the day. If it wasn't for me the wolf would have got you" she pointed out

Alvin looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have jumped...miss priss" Alvin called her, Brittany glared at him

"with out me you would have got eaten, egg head" she shouteded, fully facing him.

"hot headed maniac!" he shouted, stepping towards her

"nut brain" she shouted, leaning closer

"big mouth" he shot, leaning closer.

"big nose" she shot

"walnut cheeks" he shot

"shell face" she shot. They both was now touching noses

"beatle eyes"

"beautiful eyes"

Alvin cover his mouth as his cheeks blushed with embarressment, that did not meen to come out of his mouth. Brittany just looked at him with no facial expression at all, she couldnt believe he just complimented her eyes.

"I have beautiful eyes" she mumbled, looking at him.

Alvin gulped, he was speechless, his cheeks was still blood red and his knees was like jelly. She did have beautiful, they was like the crystal clear oceans that flowed across the shaws...

"uuur y-y-yeah" he admitted, she smiled and blushed " like y-your f-face" he finished

Brittany was rosey pink. She looked at him as he looked back...

"Tha-thanks A-Alvin... no ones ever said that to me before" she said, she felt guilty of what she said earyleir "look...sorry for..what i said" she apologized.

"its ok, am sorry too" Alvin admitted, he had stopped blushing but couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at Brittan.

"what?" she wondered

"oh nothing...just that your face is like a 'red' rose" he said, empraphising the word red.

Brittany covered her face with embarressment but Alvin stepped closer, moving her paws so he could see her face.

"why hide such beauty" he added, making her giggle.

"c'mon shakesmunk...we need to get looking for our brothers and sisters" she said taking his paw

Alvin smiled as he held her paw in his, they both then walked paw in paw as they looked for their siblings but what they didn't realise was that someone was watching from a near bush...

"see you soon Brittany" the chipmunk said, ending with an evil chuckle.

* * *

Later that day, three miles away four chipmunks was in search of their older brother and Sister.

Simon leading the way, they had reached a cave and the sun was setting, he suggested they camped for the nignt...

"guys will stop here for the night...Theodore, Eleanor you two go and get some food, Jeanette you an i can make a fire" he order.

Eleanor and Theodore nodded as they went looking for foor. Jeanette and Simon collected some firewood and started to make a fire sat next to each other, there was a small stack of wood behind them, in the next second a smal fire was lit but it was weak. Simon realised it needed more wood so he went to grab some but as he did Jeanette did aswell and their paws accidentally touched...

The both looked at each other and blushed...

"s-sorry" Jeanette said as she looked away.

Simon smiled and then turned her face so she was looking at him

"Im not...but maybe this was ment to be" he said, Jeanette looked confused

"what was?" she was

But Simon didn't reply instead he placed a finger on her lips to hush her, he then began to lean in Jeanette did the same, closer and closer then in the next second their lips touched. They bothed kissed with tense, making it more passionate.

Jeanette then slowely wrapped her arms around his neck as he did with her waist, they kissed as the fire burnt slowely...

* * *

At the very sam moment, two plump chipmunks was gathering food. Eleanor was up in a tree getting acorns and dropping them to Theodore who was waiting at the bottem, catching the acorns but he wasn't interested in the acorns, he was mor concerned on Eleanors safety.

"Eleanor please becareful" he worried, Eleanor looked down at him.

"dont worry Theodore, am not clumsy like Jeanette or a show off like Brittany...Ill be fine" she said but it still didnt calm him.

Theodore watched her as she jumped onto the next branch, Eleanor jumped but caught eye of a big nut hanging on the edge so she began slowely crawel towards it. Theodore panicked as his crush was risking her life for a nut.

"Eleanor are you crazy...what are you doing" he shouted, Eleanor rolled her eyes as she reached the edge..

"Theodore...stop worrying am a expert at this" she said

Eleanor then began to reach for it but unaware the branch began to snap, Eleanor heard...

"oh ho"

Then all of a sudden the branch snapped, Eleanor fell through the air, she could feal tears falling out of her eyes as she kew she was closer to death, she closed her eyes as she was getting close to the ground.

Eleanor waited for a light to show or some angel but then she realised she was still alive, she opened her eyes and saw she wasn't on the floor, instead she was in someones arms. Eleanor looked and saw it was Theodore. He had just saved her life...

"Theodore" she said, gently. He looked at her and smiled

Then in the next second she hugged him, crying on his shoulder. Theodore rubbed her back as she did...

"hey its ok" he soothed her

Eleanor looked at him then suddenly, kissed him. Theodores eyes widend but closed as enjoyed the kiss. After a couple of minutes of kissing they broke away...

"wow" was all Theodore could say, still taken by the kiss.

Eleanor giggled "thanks for saving my life"

Theodore shook out of it and looked at her, he smiled.

"your welcome...c'mon we need to gets these nuts back" he suggested, Eleanor nodded

Both Chipmunks pick up the nuts and headed back to the camp just intime to see Simon and Jeanette locked in their own kiss. Eleanor and Theodore giggled as they watched. Simon suddenly noticed them and broke the kiss, Jeanette saw and blushed with embarressment...

"how long have you guys benn there" he asked

"just" Theodore replied

Simona and Jeanette sighed in relief, Eleanor dropped the acrons at the side. she grabbed a leaft from one of the bushes land sat down on it, Theodore did the same.

"I'm stuffed. am gonna hit the sack guys" Eleanor yawned as she layed down, In the next second she was asleep

Theodore fell asleep not long afterwards. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and smiled

"good night Jeanette...pleasant dreams" Simon smiled, lying down.

"good night Simon...you too" Jeanette replied as she did the same

Then in the next minute they both was asleep...

* * *

**Well heres chapter 6, hope you liked it. I told you the chapter would get longer.**

**Its strange for me to do more Simonette than Alvittany, in the next chapter their will be more Alvittany and Theodnor so dont worry and i hope you also noticed the OC coming, he will be in the next chapter...**

**Please read and review...;)**


	7. we meet agin

**well am back again, heres chapetr 7**

* * *

**chapter 7-we meet again**

In a tree, Brittanys eyes opened, she scanned her surroundings realising where she was. She turned over only to become face to face with a chestnut chipmunk, her crush, Alvin.

She smiled as she watched him sleep, she thought he was adorable when he slept. Brittany adored everything about him, his smile, his hair, his eyes, his face.

She thought if it was just a crush or something more. As she did she caressed his cheek, she felt how soft his fur was against hers.

Brittany smiled, she then got up without making a sound and climbed out. Their was a stream flowing nearby that lead to a waterfall. she headed towards it as she was in need of a drink.

Brittany made it to the stream in under a minute, she crouched down and scooped some water in her hands and drank it. The water was refreashing as it woke her up, she then splashed some on her face. When she was finished she sat their staring at her reflection thinking about her and Alvin, will they ever be together or will it never happen.

As she sat there she hadn't realised someone was standing behind her...

"well well well...we meet again"

Brittanys eyes widend as she recognised the voice, last time she heard it she was 13. Brittany gupled as she slowely turned around, scared. when she did she looked in horror as she saw a blackish brown chipmunk with a scar over one eye and his hair was stuck up...it was Tony.

"Tony" she mumbled " w-what are you doing here...your sup-pose to be d-dead"

Tony smiled and saterted walking towards her...

"well Britts heres the truth ok...am not but daddy is and now...theres no one to protect you" he chuckled evily

Brittany tried to back away but any further ans she'll be swimming.

"why?...what have i ever done to you" she began to cry in fear. Tony just stood there

"well, one: you ow me and two: someone has to pay for your farthers crimes" he said, in a threatening tone.

Tony then began to walk towards her, knowing she couldn't ascape.

"No Tony i don't own you anything and my dad only did what he did to protect us" she shout, building up her courage.

Tony just laughed and all of a sudden he grabbed her by the throut and started to choke her, Brittany was struggling to breath as Tony then threw her at a tree and pinned her there by her neck.

"well thanks to this scar your dad gave me, i cant live with out being laughed at and now no girl likes me" he shouted.

"am not suprised whos gonna like you" Brittany shot, Tony just tightend his grip round her neck

"to think a fancied you once and kissed you but now...all your are is a slut, a whore and you know what i do with whores?" he asked

Brittany just froze as she knew what he ment...

"THIS!" he shouted

All of a sudden, Tony grabbed her hair so tight it made Brittany release the loudest most earpeircing scream ever that it could be heard miles away.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else, four chipmunks was gathered around in a circle as they ate their breakfast...

"well this is nice...do you and your brothers eat like this most of the time" Jeanette asked, taking another bite of her berry

"well sometimes but other times we skip breakfast, evan through it brakes my heart like but still yeah" Theodore replied

Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor giggled. Simon stopped and looked out into the trees looking for a direction.

"ok well guys be best hurry up or wil-" he bagn to say but then got cut off by a scream coming miles away. Jeanette and Eleanors eyes widend as the recognised the scream.

"BRITTANY!" the both shout making Simon and Theodore jump.

Jeanette and Eleanor began to panick as the senced that their sister was in danger.

"c'mon guys she could be in danger" Eleanor said, worridley.

Simon and Theodore at rest of their berry and stood up.

"which way did it come" Jeanette asked

Simon pointed east, towards the mountains. All four of them then began to run towards the direction they heard the scream. Jeanette and Eleanor was at the front knowing their sister needed them.

* * *

AT the very same moment, back at the tree Alvin was fast asleep as he dreamt, he was dreaming about Brittany and him being together but all of a sudden his dream got inturupted from a load scream.

His eyes shot open, knowing that scream to well...

"Brittany" he whispered under his breath

Alvin then quickley, jumped out the tree and looked around himself off anysign where to go. He listened carefully for any clue but then he heard voices...

"please just 'ow' please let me go" a girl said

"no not until you've payed for what you did" a boy said

"i never did anything 'ow' your hurting me" the first voice said

"Dont make me laugh" the scond voice said

Alvin listened as the voices came from the nearby stream. Brittany needed help, so he ran towards the stream.

When he was near he could hear the voices coming from behind a bush so Alvin quietly hid in it. He looked onto the other side only to see Brittany, layed on the floor clutching her side and stood next to her was a unfamilier chipmunk. Alvin watched as this chipmunk carried on being nasty with the chipette.

It made him angry to see his crush get hurt by this chipmunk, surely any minute Alvin was gonna go out there and hurt him but he listend first...

"So lets think how you should pay for your farthers crime...hhhmmm, well i could break your arms amd legs, i could send you blind, i could rape, i could beat you or" as Tony said this he then grabbed her neck and pinned her back against the tree " i could kill you"

Alvin watched as he saw Brittany crying form the pain but also fear. He had enough, no one speaks to her like that. Tony laughed as he watched tears roll down her cheeks...

"yes...I'll kill you" he finished but as he was about to carry on he got cut off

"over my dead body!"

Tony, turned around to see a chestnut male chipmunk that he had never seen before. He noticed how angry he looked, Alvin looked as if he was gonna murder someone. Tony turned around dropping Brittany in process.

"eerrr do I know you" he asked, confused

"No but if you don't leave her alone in the next five minutes it will be you whos dead instead" Alvin threatend. Tony laughed as he took a step closer

"lets see shall we"

Then in the next second Alvin ponced on to Tony, both of the boys bit and clawed each other, they evan threw some puches and kickes in but neither of them gave up. Brittany just sat there scared, she was so scared that if Alvin lost Tony would get her and kill her. She watched as Alvin manged to throw a punch right in his nose but Tony didn't give up, he then scratched him on the cheek.

Both male chipmunk attached each other, not giving up. Tony then got Alvin on the floor and hoverd above him...

"well looks like it ends here for you" he said as he held a rock he picked up. Alvin gulped but then he got an idea

"not quite yet" he said

Then all of a sudded he kicked hin between the legs, Tony dropped the rock bringing his hands to were he was booted. Alvin, quick as a flash sprung up and punched him in the face, the punch was so hard it knocked him out sending flying across the floor.

Alvin just stood there trying to catch his breath, as his bludded knuckles hurt. The cut on his face stung but he didn't care, Tony had lost.

As Alvin was turning, he was taken off gaurd as Brittany jumped onto him, giving him a bone braking hug. He smiled as she did, he could feel her crying with tears of joy against his chest but he didn't care. She was safe.

"Thank you so much...i thought he was gonna kill me but yo-" she said but Alvin cut her off

"hey, your safe now ok. Hes not gonna touch you" he soothed her

Brittany smiled as did Alvin, they both looked into each others eyes, looking right in them then in the next second they both could feel themselves leaning in, they both knew what was gonna happen so Alvin closed his eyes as did Brittany. They both leaned closer and closer until their lips met.

They kissed

The kissed got more tense making it more passionate. As they did, Alvin placed his paws on her hips, feeling her soft fur. Brittany placed her arms around his neck, as she kissed him. They both felt as their furs brushed against each other everytime they moved.

After a couple of minutes they slowely broke away, looking in each others eyes. Brittany blushed as Alvin was still in a daze whixh caused her to giggle...

"what" he asked, staring into her ice blue eyes

"oh nothing" she said, smiling "your cute when you day dream

"I could say the same" he said as he pecked her one more time.

Both of them then stood up and held each others paws, Alvin looked back to were Tony was layed but when he did he wasn't there. His eyes narrowed as he knew it wont be the last of him. He turned and walked off with Brittany, paw in paw.

* * *

**what you think?**

**I know am a bit short with Simonette and Theonor but their will be plenty more as the story goes on.:)**

**by the way do any of you guys listen to musice when reading these stories, I do and now every time i hear a certan song it reminds me of these lol**

**Anyway, please review;)**


	8. some lucky, some not

**heres chapter 8 :)**

* * *

Four chipmunks kept running, heading the direction of the scream.

They had ran over 2 hours, Eleanor and Theodore was a couple feet behind, they had stopped over ten times due to the lack of energy they both have. Simon and Jeanette had got fed up with stopping.

Right now they was running, they just managed to get through a cave that led to the otherside.

Simon and Jeanette had stopped because they came to a cliff edge. They could see right over to the ocean that was on the other side of the big forest, Eleanor and Theodore wasn't far behind, the two chipmunks was just running over some rocky bumps.

Theodore jumped over a them first, he landed perfectly on the other hand, Eleanor seemed quite nervous. She hated jumping over things because she was worried something could happen, she had a feelen that something would happen...

"C'mon Eleanor its safe" Theodore shouted from the otherside. she gulped

"ok...j-just give me a minute" she shouted

Theodore began to worry, he could sence her fear. All he wanted to was be there with her and cheer her on but he said he'd be on the otherside waiting for her.

Eleanor looked up at the rock, it looked really high, she closed her eyes...

_'C'mon Eleanor what did Brittany always say...'be strong and believe in better' c'mon i need to do it"_ she thought.

Eleanor opened her eyes ands looked up, she then bent her legs as if she was in a pounce pasition and then she jumped. Eleanor jumped her hardest, she could see the tip of the rock but it was in close...too close, then as she thought she was about to miss it, her leg hit it, knocking her off target. Eleanor wobbled as her leg shatterd, she was in so much pain she couldn't concentrate on her landing.

Theodore watched and saw what happend, he noticed that she wasn't going to make it with out hurtig herself so as his instincts took over he got in position, ready to catch her.

Eleanor cried feeling her leg, she noticed she was gonna hit the ground so she closed her eyes.

when she opened them she saw she was in Theodores arms (again) she cried but not only because she was in pain but also he was their when she needed him.

"Eleanor a-are you ok?" he asked, she just whimpered as her leg hurt

"M-MY LEG!" she cried.

Simon and Jeanette came running after they heard all the comotion, when they came they saw Eleanor crying her eyes out as Theodore held her/

"what happend?" Jeanette asked as she came to her sisters side

Eleanor was to much in pain to answer so Theodore answered instead.

"shes bashed her leg as she jumped...she might have broken it" he said as he was concerned for his girlfriends health.

Simon egsamind it from thigh to toe...

"she has and badly" he said then in the next second he walked over to some tall grass and pulled some, the then grabbed a bit of mosk of off the trees and some vine that was loosley hanging, he then walked back over to Eleanor.

Simon then wrapped mosk all over her leg and over it he wrapped the long grass. When he finisshed he tied it together with the vine. Whe he did that, he had made a deacant leg bandage that should stable her leg...

"here we go, that should help for abit, if it comes loose I'll do it again" he smiled

Eleanor smiled and looked at Theodore, he smiled back. Jeanette realised something

"how is she gonna move though?" she said, Simon looked and then saw some broken twigs she he walked over to them and picked them up, he walked back over to Eleanor and gave them to her " these should help"

Eleanor looked and then realised, so she leaned against them and began to walk. The twigs was like crutches but twigs.

"There perfect but I'll never be able to keep up" she said putting her head down.

"don't worry Eleanor will walk with you" Theodore said smiling at her, he kissed her forehead as he did.

She smiled then all four of them bagan to walk the direction they was going, when they reached the cliff edge Simon grabbed some vine and tied it round the chipettes, he then lowerd them down with Theodores help. Afterwards he then did the same with Thedore, when he reached th eground Simon then tied the vine to the tree and lowerd heim self down. once they was all down they then carried on running the same direction getting closer to their brother and sister...

* * *

**I know its short but i ran out of time (yeah i have a time limit)**

**I haven't got much to say eccept please reviw and tell me if you like it because i dont see the point of carrying it on when know ones reviewing it, I have like 13 other stories to right which are way better than this story. I only did this first for a practice but hey its doing ok :)**

**please review and let me know id i should carry it on?**


	9. love flies

**Hi am back, thanks to the one person who reviewed. Am gald someone likes it so i'll keep continueing this story. **

**I'm thinking about starting one of my other stories soon, then names will be at the bottem...**

* * *

**chapter 9- love flys**

Somewhere else, two reddish fured chipmunks was walking through a willow tree. Brittany was still clutching her side abit from the incadent earyleir on, Alvin however still didn't have a clue who that chipmunk was, he woundered why and what Brittany had done to deserve that. Alvin looked at her seeing how he clutched her side.

"Britt, who was that chipmunk anyway?" he asked, she just looked at him

She had the look of nervousness in her eys, Brittany didn't really want to talk about it but if she wanted to get it off her chest she'll have to tell some one and besides, Alvin has the right to know since he did just fight with him.

"he's Tony" she gulped "he was my boyfriend ages ago when i was 13 but I dumped him" she said

"oh...what at did he do...if its not to personal, mind me asking" he asked

"i don't know Alvin, i mean i don't really like talking about it...I even don't talk about it with Ellie and Jean" she said, Alvin looked confused a minute.

"wait, I thought your sisters was called Eleanor and Jeanette?" he wondered, Brittany rolled her eyes

"yes they are, Jean and Ellie are their nicknames you idiot" she said sighing in annoyance

"oh"

Brittany then stood, she was glad that Alvin had changed the subject all of a sudden. They both carried on walking for ages until they came to a meadow coverd in dandelions and daisys, their was a aqua blue lake further ahead and you could see mountains in the distance. It was Beautiful.

Alvin and Brittany stood their speechless as they stared at the beauty of nature.

"wow" she said "its so...so..." she couldn't find the right word

"beautiful" Alvin finished her sentence looking at her.

Brittany turned to him and smiled

"I have to say...this place is like heavan but real" she complimented

Alvin then got an idea as he smirked and looked at Brittany...

"last one to the lake is toad slime" he played, she just looked at him confused

"Alvin were 17 years old, we're near enough adults" she said

Alvin rolled his eyes at her

"well your 17, im 18. Loosen up abit will ya, it'll be fun" he smiled at her, Brittany smiled back

"ok...redy set go" she said running, taking ahead start

"Wow wait thats not fair" Alvin shouted running after her. Now he knows how is brothers felt

Both chipmunks ran, racing each other to the lake, Brittany was still in lead but Alvin wasn't far behind. Then as they was nearin it he passed her. Smiling as he did.

"cya" he shouted, Brittany huffed as he did.

They reached the lake, when they did Alvin then jumped in soakin Brittany, evan though she wasn't in yet. Brittany looked as she he didn't come up which made her worry.

"Alvin...Alvin" she shouted him but there was no answer,

Brittany stood there leaning on the edge as she looked at the lake but what she didn't notice was the bubbles coming her way, then all of a sudded something grabbed her and pulled her in.

Brittany swam to the top, terrified of what it was but then she heard a laugh coming from behind her. She turned her around and her eyes narrowed when she saw who it was.

"ALVIN!" she shouted " you scared me".

"c'mon Britts it was funny" he said swimming over to her.

Brittany just sighed, she had to admit it was kinda funny but still she was terrified he might of drowned. Alvin swam over to her and and grabbed her by the hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They was both soacked as they jut held each other in the water, it wasn't that deep because they could stand up in it, well Alvin could, Brittany was smaller so she just could.

"you know what i think" he said, staring in her blue just looked at him.

"what?" she said in a flitishouse tone

"I think we should take advantage of our time alone, don't cha think" he whispered in her eye

Brittany knew what he was talking about, she smiled at him. Then in the next second she lead him out of the lake towards the meadow, they both shook themselves dry and headed for a nearby tree that looked perfect for a early start to a warm night together if you know what i mean...

* * *

**I know its another short chapter but it sucks when you only have a certain amount of time, when i get my laptop back i promise the chapters will get longer.**

**Anyway the stories i wanna start, i wanna know what you guys think i should start**

**1. 'love never lies'- human version but based on the CGI ones. It about where the chipmunks meet the chipettes in heigh school and loads of things happen, im guessing its at least 40 to 50 chapters.**

**2. 'obsession of one'- CGI, its about where simon comes obsessed with Brittany 4 days before hers and alvins wedding. Its a three sequel one.**

**well you guys choose, please read and review. Bye :)**


	10. a morning suprise

**Hey am back, sos i couldn't update this yesterday i was busy with my other story 'love never lies'. :s**

**am sorry about writers block, hope you manange to get back on so good luck with that :) and thanks am glad to here this story is getting some good reviews so i shall be continueing this story all way to the end.**

**here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 10- morning suprise.**

All night, four chipmunks had been on the move wanting to find their older siblings however Eleanor struggled as she tried to walk with her broken leg but lucky for her Theodore has been by her side all way through.

She was a really lucky girl to have someone like him to love her for who she is.

The sun was rising just above the hills as they reached a meadow that was covered in Dandelions and Daisys, their was a crystal blue lake at the bottem with mountains in the far distance. All of them staired at the beautiful site in front of them,

Simon smiled, if only Alvin was here to see this he would be happy. He and Theodore hadn't been happy ever since they lost him but ever since they met Jeanette and Eleanor, their smiles had brought them hope and determination that they will find him and their lost sister.

All four of them, well three walked into the feild as Eleanor huddled behind.

"wow this is like heavan" Jeanette said, gormless "its beautiful, i wish Brittany could see this"

Simon looked at her, he could feel the concern for her. He knows how she feels.

"yeah i wish Alvin could aswell but hey at least were together, he and Brittany would want us too" he said, taking her paw

Jeanette smiled, he was right, Brittany would want her to keep going and live her life. Jeanette just couldn't help but think were her sister could be...

"Jeanette how did you loose your sister if you don't mind me asking?" he asked, Jeanette looked at Eleanor as she was talking to Theodore. She thought back to that day when thay last saw their sister befor she dissapearded into the forest...

"well like you guys we was picken berries but Eleanor heard som ruffleing in the bushes, she went to check it out but then this fox jumped out and had her trapped against a tree, me and Britts wasn't far behind when we saw. I was to scared to do out but Brittany was angry so she jumped on the foxes back, clawing and biting. Me and Eleanor ran and climbed a tree as we watched, she ran as the fox chaced her and all of a sudden she was gone..." she explained. remebering, clearly that awful day.

Simon felt bad, he knew he shouldn't have asked but he needed to know, he smiled as Jeanette looked at him.

"hey, will find her don't worry and when we do Alvin will be with her" he said, hoping.

Meanwhile Eleanor and Theodore was sat down, her leg was hurting. Theodore felt guilty forr what had happend to her, he was suppose to look after her but no she go hurt...

"I can't believe i let this happen" he mumbled, Eleanor looked confused

"whay do yoy mean Theo?" she asked. Theodore looked at her with guilt in his eyes

"This...if ied been there then this wouldn't have happend...look now you may never walk again and its...its...its all my fault, how could you even bare to talke to me" he said, feeling tears in his eyes. Eleanor looked at him, she couldn't help but giggle "whats funny?"

"Theo you was their for me, you bulit my courage up, you saved me, you stopped me form getting hurt, You was there when i needed you and besides its my fault really...I should have concentrated more other than exploding my glory" she said, Theodore smiled.

"your right and i promise you that you will never get hurt, again" he promised

Eleanor smiled ear to ear, she was shouting on the inside, she couldn't believe he said that and now she was happy. They both shared a loving hug.

Simon and Jeanette adored the sight as they watched their brother and sister hug, as they did Simon yawned, he couldn't believe that they had been up all night looking for Alvin and Brittany. He looked around and saw a old tree by the lake, big enough for them all.

"C'mon guys we need to get some shut eye before we set off again" he suggested, they all nodded.

So all four chipmunks headed for the tree but what they didn't realise that they was closer than they thought.

* * *

Not far away, in a maple tree two red furred chipmunks was fast asleep, peacfully, well one of them was, Brittany was struggling to sleep as her stomach hurt her. she tossed and turned trieng to get comfortable. She was sweating and shivering, her stomach was curdling but hungry at the sametime.

As she turned she accidentally woke Alvin up as she booted him in the stomach, he stirred then woke up as he heard his partners sleeping. Alvin looked at her and knew it wasn't normel. He watched as she tried to get comfortable...

"Britts" he said, gently " Brittany"

He nudged her and suddenly she woke up, her eyes opened slowely as yawned, her head was killing her and her stomach hurt.

"ow...what?" she asked, groggily, Alvin looked at her with corncern in his eyes.

"are you ok? " he asked

Brittany sighed, rubbing her head. Any minute know she waould throw up a storm. She just looked at him, her eyes wasn't the beautiful dimonds he new instead they was pale and plain.

"No my head hurts, my stomach hurts, am hungry and...and...oh god" she said,

Then a sudden she ran out as fast as she could, Alvins eyes widend as he saw her. Brittany ran out of the tree and threw up behind it.

Alvin chaced after her and saw her throwing up so he walked up beside her and rubbed her back as she threw up, he was really concerned for his girlfriend beacuse this wasn't normel, normely she'd wake up and be ok, morngy but ok. Now she was throwing her guts out.

"are you ok now? do you want me to fetch you some water?" he asked, Brittany shook her head.

"no, am capable to get it myself" she wobbled as she tried to get her head staight.

She began to get dizzy as her world began to spin the all of a sudden it went balck, Brittany fainted as she fell to the ground. Alvins eyes widend and rushed to her, he didn't have a clue what was going on...

"Brittany oh go...don't die" he pannicked, checking her heartbeat.

He heard her heartbeat so in the next second he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the lake. He had an idea.

He reached the lake and set her down beside the water, Alvin then got a pawful of water and splashed it on her face hoping it would bring her back. He waited a minute then luckily she began to stir, he sighed in relief.

"uh...were am eye" she said opening her eyes, Alvin looked at her.

"thank god I thought you was a gonner. You fainted after you threw up" he explained.

Brittany sat up and rubbed her face, she sighed as she looked at him.

"how long was i out?" she asked

"5 minutes but your alive and thats all that matters" he said caressing her cheek

Brittany smiled looking in his hazle eyes, she was about to reply but some one cut her off...

"ALVIN!"

"BRITTANY"

* * *

**Well here you go,**

**Hope you liked it, I wounder whats wrong with Brittany and who shouted them?**

**well you'll have to wait until next chapter. :)**

**please read and review...:D**


	11. finally reunited

**well am back, just to let you know i will not be posting the lemons in this story but there will be a lemon scene in my other story 'love never lies'.**

**Am not grounded anymore so the chapters should be longer than usually :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Finally reunited**

Alvin and Brittany froze.

They hadn't heard them voices in over a week, there eyes was wide open and the mouth open, they could hear their heartbeat pumping faster and faster. Brittany had forgot all about her pain in her stomach, it was like the world had frozen.

Both red furred chipmunks slowely turned around to face the sorce of the voices, there stood...Simon, Jeanette. Theodore and Eleanor.

When they saw they smiled an ear to ear smile, seeing their sibling that they have been longing to find.

Then in the next second all six of them ran together, Alvin ran to his brothers as Brittany ran to her sisters. The girls cried as they shared a group hug, they missed each other so much...

"we t-thought you was a gonner" Eleanor cried, helding her sister as she cried on her chest.

"oh Ellie, Jean...I would never leave you two in this cruwl world alone" Brittany soothed

"We missed you so much, w-we thougth you was dead" Jeanette said looking at her, Brittany just looked at her and shook her head

"what did i always say?" she asked "Stay strong and believe in better, remember mom always told us this"

Jeanette and Eleanor smiled. Everyday when they was looking for her, that moto stuck in there heart determand to find their sister not matter what becasue together they was one and no one could break them not the fox, not Tony not anyone. As they shared their littler moment Brittany notice Eleanors leg...

"OH MY GOD! Eleanor what happend" she said pointing towards her leg. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at their sister who was over reacting.

"Brittany calm down...I've only broken it" Eleanor answered, Brittany just looked at her dumbfounded.

"ONLY?" she exclaimed

"yeah am ok though if it wasn't for Theo and Simon" She finished looking at Theodore was Hugging Alvin.

Brittany sighed as she shook her head, her baby sister can be so calm when she panicks but how?

At the same moment, the boys tackled each other to the ground sharing their brotherly hugs. Simon and Theodore was hugging Alvin so tight that he couldnt breath, they missed him alot...

"O-k Guys...t-thats enough" he managed to say, Simon and Theodore got the messege and let go.

"Sorry but we thought you was dead" Theodore said, reacalling the memory.

"yeah we missed you" Simon added.

Alvin smiled, he had missed his brothers too, he thought her would never see them but like the chipettes, he and his brothers was unbreakable because they could take on anything, evan the world.

"I missed you too guys...i don't evan know where to start" he said clueless.

"we know Alvin" Simon finished

All the brothers laughed as they turned to the chipettes who was looking back, Brittany how ever remembered the pain she was feeling when she woke up. Her stomach began to curdle as it sent a huge wave of dizzieness over head...

"Ow" She said putting her hands over her head, all of them looked at her. Alvin walked over to her.

"you ok" he said placing a paw on her shoulder, Brittany looked up at him as her eyesight wouldn't keep still.

Jeanette and Eleanor saw what was happening and rushed to their sisters side.

"whats wrong Britts" Jeanette asked, Alvin and Eleanor looked at her as Simon and Theodore watched.

"I-I dunno...I feel dizzy" she said, she beagn to wobble feeling her legs giving up.

Then in the next second Brittany collopsed as her world went black, she fainted (again)...

* * *

_"Brittany"_

_"Brittany"_

"BRITTANY" she heard her name

Brittany stirred as her eyes opened, when she did she saw Alvin, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore. They had been trying to wake her up. Jeanette got a pawfull of water from the lake and chucked it on her.

When she did, Brittanys eyes wiidend as she shot forward glaring at her sister, she then looked around herself as she was next to the lake in the same place were she was this morning.

"what happend?" she said confused looking at her sisters and the chipmunks.

"you fainted again" Alvin answered, when he did Jeanette and Eleanor looked at him

"Again?" Jeanette said, confused. Alvin nodded. "what other symptoms as she had?"

Alvin thougth about it then suddenly it sparked in him as he remembered what happend this morning when he and Brittany woke up from their sleep.

"well uuummm... she was sick, she said she was hungry urrr...she had stomach and head pains and she fainted" he explained

Jeanette then thought about it, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Eleanor and Theodore sat there in silence as they looked at Jeanette who was thinking...then it hit her, ages ago she had a friend who went throught the same, she was like it for a mounth. Morning sickness, hungry, stomach pains and a...big belly. Jeanettes eyes widend.

She turnd and looked at Alvin and Brittany who was sat next to each other, he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder...

"Britts you haven't by any chance...you know?" she asked, both of the red furred chipmunk looked at each other as they blushed deep red.

They both slowely nodded, not bothering to look at her face. Jeanette sighed as she knew what egsacly what was wrong with her. Eleanor limped over to her, woundering what she ment.

"Whats wrong Jean...Whats wrong with Britts" she asked, looking at her aurban siser.

Jeanette sighed as it went silent...

"Shes pregnant"

* * *

**well what do ya think,**

**I seem to love stories with their kids in so i thought i'd plan a couple of my own, lol**

**Please read and review :)**


	12. What now?

**I just read all my reviews and i amazed of what you think, i thought this would just be a crap story but hey its a success. **

**am gonna answer some of your questions before i start ok**

**1. no i will not be doing a lemon scene sorry, i didn't plan one but if you want a lemom scene writen by me, watch out for my other story 'love never lies'.**

**2. Sorry there won't be a second one and their will be no alvinette, sorry no offence but i don't like mixed couples. only normel **

**3. Am gonna right this story to the very end so lets begin...**

* * *

**Chapter 12- What now?**

_"your pergnant!"_

As soon as Jeanette said those words, Alvin and Brittany froze.

Simon, Thedore and Eleanor just looked at each them in shock, they never thought they would exspect this so soon, especialy in summer...

They all couldn't believe it, as soon as they find their older siblings they also find out their exspecting...their first kits. Theodore and Eleanor didn't have a problem what so ever and neither did Jeanette but Simon, he was someone who always pointed out the negatives first.

"What!" Simon shouted,

Alvin and Brittany came out of their trance and looked at him, they both knew what he was thinging...

"what do you mean, what?" Brittany said, looking at him.

"yeah Simon is their a problem" Alvin added, confused.

Simon just sighed, it may not be his problem but he's worried about his brothers insticts and skills, he has never had any exsperiances in peranting pluss, they have to get home and with a pregnant Chipette its gonna be impossible and also with Eleanors broken leg which makes it worse.

"what i mean is that...how are we gonna get home and how on earth are you gonna look after these babies" he pointed out, the red furred chipmunks rolled their eyes, Eleanor listen alway through and as she did she looked around and saw how beautiful this place is, then it hit her...

"wait, why don't we just stay here...Its beautiful, theres lakes, loads of trees and plenty of food, guys this place is perfect" she pointed out

All five of them looked around and smiled, Eleanor was right this place was perfect, it was perfect for everyone..

"yeah she's right" Jeanette smiled, Thedore nodded, Alvin and Brittany looked at them and smiled but Simon still was'nt happy.

"guys lets not loose track, Alvin do you know how to take care of kits" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"well no but mine and Britts instincts should kick in...besides i have you guys" he said "don't worry Si this is my life not yours"

Simon shook his head and mumbled something under his breath, Brittany however still was shocked with the whole situation she remember the last few dayshe spent with Alvin, evan though it was a week she felt like she new him her whole life But then she remembered the day Tony came, he was still alvine and after her and her sisters...

"Girls" Brittany mumbled, everyone looked at her.

She wasn't planning on telling all of them but they deserved to know. Jeanette and Eleanor saw the fear in her eyes...

"Britts what is it" Jeanette asked

"you look like you've been threatend" Eleanor said, she was right

Brittany sighed, they could tell so easily and soon they'll find out so she thought sh'ed tell them before they do find out. She sighed...

"h-hes alive" she said, Alvin knew straight away who she was talking about but the others looked confused

"whos alive?" Jeanette asked

"T-Tony" she finished

When she did, Jeanette and Eleanor froze. They thought he was dead but know hes alive and their could be 50 percent chance he's after them. They was about to ask how but Simon cut them off.

"if you dont mind me asking...Whos Tony" he asked

"yeah, whos Tony?" Theodore asked.

Brittany didn't want to explain it and neither did Eleanor, Jeanette sighed as she knew it was difficult for them, she looked at the three male chipmunks who was looking back with a confused expression...

"Well, T-tony...hes...hes...he killed are mother just to get to us, he wanted us. One day dad was out, mom was feeding us and he came in, from out of no where he stabbed her, she d-died. Tony then made a grab for us but Dad came in he saw mom dead and got so angry that he slashed him in the eye with his claws and chaced him out of the tree, through the forest and onto a road but a van came and...and" Jeanette couldn't carry on as tears fell out of her eyes, Brittanys and Eleanors ears was flat.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore just looked at the three chipettes, the byspectical chipmunk felt so guilty for asking, their perants just left them but knowing that someone elses was murderd, it was hard.

"I'm so sorry Jean I didn't mean to..." he said, Jeanette looked at him as she wiped her eyes and smiled

"Its ok...it was good to get it off my chest anyway" she smiled

He smiled back, Simon then pulled her into a comforting hug, Jeanette hugged back, she felt so much better and safer in his arms. She was just worried of what might happen...

"am just scared" she mumbled

"hey...don't worry, I promise i won't let anyone hurt you...isn't that right guys" he said looking at his brother.

Alvin smiled as he wrapped his arm around Brittanys shoulders and Theodore heald hands with Eleanor ad nodded...

"yeah you got that right" they both said, the girls giggled.

They all smiled at their counterpartners, happy. Then in the next second all the boys leaned in and kissed the girls at the same time, giving plenty of passion as it lasted. They broke away after a while and smiled, Alvin then got an idea as he long in Brittanys ice blue eyes.

"I know guys...tonight why dont we split up and have a romantice stoll with are ladies" he suggest, making her smile.

They boys liked the idea alot as they looked in the girls eyes...

"I like your attitude...tonight it is..."

* * *

**here it is, in the next chapetr you'll see their little moments ;)**

**I also read in one of the reviews that you can't wait for other stories well if you look on my profile, I have a list of stories that i will be writing and thats a promise :)**

**Theres also a poll if anyone fancies voting.**

**Please read and review :D**


	13. moon of love

**WEll heres the chapter that got deleted and luckily i was in the mood, i was proud of it aswell.**

**I hope you enjoy, If you have any question your ok to ask...**

* * *

It was night and the moon was full, giving off the love sensation. The stars was twinkling their sparks and the night was like the ravens sea.

Down in the heaven meadow, three chipmunk couples was planning a plesant evening together. Alvin and Brittany was gonna be sending the night by the lake under a out maple tree, Simon and Jeanette as gonna spnd the night, star gazing up at the indego sky on the flower hills and Theodore and Eleanor was gonna spend the night in an old orchard where juicy oranges and riped, red apples grow

* * *

_Theodore x Eleanor_

Both of the plump chipmunks was layed under a orange tree, feeding each other orange slices. They looked in each others eyes as they did.

Theodore looked in her eyes, they reminded him off the feilds greeniest grass, they was like the worlds greenest rubys that sparked with the stars. Eleanor looked in his eyes and they reminded her off the greeneist leaves on rose bush.

They both sighed as they admired each other, Theodore was leaned against the tree as Eleanor rested her head on his shoulder...

"its such a lovely night" Eleanor said, admiring the stars.

"yeah it is" Theodore replied, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, looking at her.

Eleanor looked up to see him looking down n her, she smiled egsacley knowing what he ws thinking. She giggles...

"Not me...the sky" she said pointing to the stars

Theodore looked the way she was pointing and stared as the starry night shown apon the chipmunks, as they looked a shooting star. Eleanor smiled, knowing what this ment...

"make a wish Ellie" she heard him say

Eleanor looked at him and smiled, she deeply thought about what she'd like to happen with her and Theodore. She smiled, imagoning her dream. Theodore also smiled as he saw her face, he had feeling it was a gooden.

She opened her eyes and looked at him...

"what you wsh for? Ellie" he asked

"I wished...That someday, you and me will be togther and make a family...are family" she said taking his paw.

Theodore smiled, he always wanted a family of his own with a loving mate and kits, his kits. He also wanted to tell her how he really felt about her aswell. Then it clicked in him, tonights the night he would tell her...

"Eleanor, I-i just wanted to tell you that..." he began

Theodores cheeks began to warm up, his paws got sweatty and his knees began to shake even though he was on he ground. Eleanor watched as he began...

"I...I...I love..." he was about to say but then his eyes cought orange that was about to fall "...ORANGE!" he shouted

"orange but i thought you loved green" she wonderd

"NO...ORAANGE!" and with that he pulled her out of the way.

The range fell and splatted on the floor, it covoured them both in sticky jouice. Eleanor and Theodore couldn't help but leaught as there was orange peal all over them. Even thought Eleanor had a broken leg, Theodore manged to pull her out of the way with out hurting her

"you ok?" he asked when he stopped laughing.

"yeah thanks" she said smiling at him.

once they both cought their breaths, Theodore looked at her taking her paw.

"Eleanor, what i wanted to say was...I love you" he finished

Eleanor smiled an ear to ear smile, she was screaming in her head down to her heart. He told her he loves her, he feels the same way. She got part of her wish but would it continue on true?

"I love you too" she said

Theodore smiled as did Eleanor and then in the nexy second the both began to lean in, closer and closer until their lips met. They both kissed, the more the stars twinkled the more the kiss got passionate. They truely loved each other...

* * *

_Simon x Jeanette_

Somewhere else on the flowery hill, Simon and Jeanette was star gazing.

They both tried to look for pictures in the sky, Jeanette was smiling as she looked at them Simon on the otherhand turned to her and saw her eyes twinkle everytime she giggled. He loved it when she did...

"oh look, that one looks like a...heart" she said slowely, looking at Simon

Simon smiled and looked were she was looking, he then sat up and looked at the daisys. He then stopped at a certain one. It had all of its perfect pearl petals in a smooth shape. He smiled and picked it.

Simon the turned towards Jeanette as she was sitting up. The in the next second he placed it behind her ear...

"wow, evan the flower can beat your beauty" he said complimenting her looks.

Jeanette smiled but on the inside she didn't believe him. She tought she was ugly, skinny and a bigg whimp who can't grow up, She thought she wasn't normel.

"Thanks but i don't think i am..." she began to say "...am not a beautiful Brittany or a cute Eleanor...am a Jeanette, a skinny weasel who's afraid of her own shadow" she finished

Simon listend to her everyword he was shocked to hear this from her mouth, how could she think this. To him, she was the most beautifulest chipette he ad ever seen in his life

"Jeanette how could you say that...your beautiful, your pretty, your cute, your perfect..." he began, Jeanette listend " Jeanette your not a Brittany model or a adorable Eleanor because your a Jeanett with a pure golden heart, beautiful on th inside and out..." he said

Jeanette was smiling as she looked in his sapphire eye, she could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"and another thing Jeanette, your not a weasel whos afraid of her shadow...Listen ok, when your big sister got lost it was just you and Eleanor and you took care of her, protecting her in the result of nearly killing me..." he said chucling, she giggle abit aswell ".. and you was determind to find your sister, you travel miles not giving up...now does that sound like a weasel scared of her ow shadow?" he asked, she shook her head

"Jeanette your perfect the w

ay you are, you dont have to be beautiful, cute or brave. Just be you...the girl i love" he finished

Jeanette was sat their, tears fell out of her eyes. He was right, she is perfet no matter what. How could she be so stupid, she never gave up on Brittay and she took care of ELeanor, why be like this...

"thanks Simon, that means alot to me" she said, he smiled

"it shoud...I love you" he said, Jeanette smiled

"I love you too" she finished

Then in the next second both of them began to lean in, their lips coming closer and closer then finally they connected. Simon and Jeanette kissed, the full moon shone on them giving the sensation of passion. They both was tuely in love...

* * *

_Alvin x Brittany_

In the same moment, two red furred Chipmunks was leaned agaist each other.

Both of them looked out at the open wated that shimmerd against the moons light, as they watched they would look at each other and smile. Alvin would look in her crystal clear blue eyes, they reminded him of the rares dimond thats shone in the suns light.

Brittany would love to look at his face, she loved his eyes, his hair, his colour, his smile, his eyes, everything she lovd. She was so gald to be having his kiits, she was looking forward to see how they looked. Do they look like a Alvin junior or Brittany the second. She couldn't help but giggle at at the thought...

"what you laughing at?" he asked even thought he loved her giggle.

"nothing really...just thinking if there will be a Alvin Jr or Brittany the second...sounds pretty cool, right?" she said, Alvin smiled at her

"yeah but whos gonna be worse i bet because we could get both you know, chipmunks do give birth in litters" he said

Brittany gulped, that was one thing she wasn't looking forwards to. She placed a paw on her slighty bulged tummy, she felt the sensatin flow to her spine as she rubbed it. Without asking, Alvin placed his paw on her stomach, when he did she flintched.

Brittany didn't mind but it just gets on her nerves everytime it does that, she sighed as she looked down at her stomach. The thought of being a perant scared her, she wounderd on what if she failed.

"Alvin...can i ask you something" she asked, Alvin sat up and looked down at her.

"yeah, anything Britt" he replied, she sighed

"a-are you scared" she asked,

He knew what she ment, he thought about wether if he'd be a good enough dad or not but then again woul he fail. The thought also scared him alittle.

"yeah...but Britts will get through this" he reasured her

Brittany wasn't hundred percent sure, she was terrified of he fact. She didn't have a clue on how to be a mom.

"how can you be so sure Alvin...I mean, i don't know how to be a mom and you don't know how to be a dad and for all i know...once you've had enough you could run off, no offence but i mean it. Im scared of failing" admitted

Alvin looked at her, he felt a bit offended when she said he would run off but he promised hiself that he would stand by her know matter also knew that they would pull throught it no matter what the world throws that them...

"Brittany, listen to me...there is no way i would leave you or the kits in a cruel, nasty world like this, no matter what the world throws at us will get through this, I promise i'll be here to protect and take care of you. I'll stand by you until death. Britts, I love you ok and never forget that" when he said this he kissed her on her forehead.

Brittany smiled as she looked in his hazle eyes, she should have more faith in him. She was so happy that he promised her this, all her worries was now gone. Alvin had made her feel alot better.

"I love you too" she finnished, he smiled when she said it.

both of them pressed their foreheads together, nosed touching as they looked in each others eyes. Then all of a sudden they could feel them selves coming closer, their lips was inches away. In the next second they both kissed, the more the moved the more passionate the kiss got.

They both was truely in love as their kiss was tender and sweet.

When all the couples haed their little kiss, they then all drifted into a small sleep, the grils was in the boys arms as they slep. They all dreamt of each other that night, dreaming of the upcoming futor...

* * *

**Hope you liked it, it was written better befor it got deleted but hey i saved it this time lol**

**please read and review :)**


	14. A little family time

**Am back**

**You know its hard when you've got three stories on the go, if you noticed my new one 'Dance are hearts away' but am not gonna continue that one until av got one of these finished, literally it takes me an hour and a half to write a chapter :(**

**This story is turning out better than a thought but still is hard with the errors, am a fast typer so its hard no to make a mistake.**

**Av also been reading the stories an my favourites so far are:**

**-True love at first sight **

**-Charlenes revenge**

**-Spring break**

**-unstoppable**

**-Chipmunk lagoon**

**-Ajs story**

**Tell you one thing guys these stories are amazing, i read them and i can see it happening in my head an if you don't mind it give me the urge to draw a scene out of them, their just so cool :D**

**Anyway back to my story, there all gonna go for a walk and something happens...**

* * *

**Chapter 14- A little family time**

Two week had pasted

It was a lovely, sunny morning. The sun was high and the birds was churping, six chipmunks was gathered around in a circle next to the lake. They all was hving some fruit that Eleanor and Theodore had collected for beakfast.

Brittanys stomach had gotten bigger over the last few days. She was also eating alot more aswell. At the mment she was munching on a slice of Apple. The others was eating the same except Simon and Theodore, they preferd orange instead.

"well this is delicouse" Simon said finishing his orange slice.

"yeah weres it from?" Alvin asked taking abit of his apple

Eleanor and Theodore looked at each other, they was sat right next to the orchard feild. Instead of repling they pointed to the orange and Apple trees...

"oh yeah...I didn't see" Alvin said, everyone just laughed at his stupidity

Everyone finished and cleaned up their sticky paws and the mess they left behind. Once they did they all then gatherd back around, thinking of something to do...

"well what shall we do then?" Simon asked

"I know, lets go swimming" Jeanette suggested, Brittany didn't like the idea

"uuur hello...pregnant chipette, onestly Jeanette i'll get cramp" she said, jeanette realised as her eyes fell opon her stomach.

"well what can we do?" she said,

"Why don't we go exploring i mean this place is huge...who knows what will find" Alvin said

Everyone smiled, likeing the idea but then Eleanor remembere her leg, how could she walk id she had a broken leg.

"Guys how can i...look at me" she said pointing to her leg, Everyone realised.

"i'll help you Ellie" Theodore said taking her paw, she smiled as he did.

"ok"

everyone agreed and stood up, they huddle together...

"Ok heres what were gonna do so everyone safe..." Simon started " Alvin your gonna walk with Brittany which you will anyway, Theodore your gonna walk with Eleanor like you said and Jeanette, your goon stick with me" he planned, everyone agreed.

They all then began to head west were the was some cliffs in the near distance, Simon was at the front whilst Alvin was at the back, they both wanted to make sure everyone was safe. Theodore was holding Eleanor as she used her wooden crutches to walk.

Brrittany was walking as she held her stomach, it began to hurt. She knew egsacly what was gonna happen...

"oh no" she whispered and with that she ra n from the middle.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor looked as they saw Brittany hurling over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground, she had her head hung over it spilling her guts out. Alvin rushed to her side as he rubbed her back, the others was a bit grossed out but they knew it wasn't her fault.

After a couple minutes of being sick, she stopped and wiped her mouth, her head hurt and she was so tired...

"ow, i hate this part of pregnacy" she mumbled, Alvin heard and turned towards the others,

"Guys maybe we should head back" he suggesed, everyone looked disspointed but Brittany knew she was ok.

"no no...we still can go, its only morning sickness" she smiled rubbing her stomach.

Everyone smiled but Alvin, he was concerned for health and he didn't want her to get hurt but if she says she's ok then ok but he thought he should keep an eye on her just incase.

They all began to walk again, they walked for fifteen minutes befor they came to a dead end. Alvin and Brittany remember this area quit well, they remembered that it was the same place were they got trapped by that wolf. It creeped them out abit thinking what would have happend if they didn't escape. None of them said anything about it, instead they was thinking where to head next...

"well we could climb" Simon suggested looking at the tallk tree that was taller than the cliff itself.

"yes we cou-" she began but go cut off

"NO!" Eleanor and Theodore shouted

Alvin, Brittany, Simon and Jeanette looked at them with a confused expression on their faces.

"what...am scared of hieghts" Eleanor said

"yeah me too" Theodore finished

Simon sighed and looked up at the tree he did some measure ments on what branch to take.

"ok then looks like its just us fou-" he began to say but then he go cut off

"No, me and Britts are gonna stay down here. I don't wanna risk her getting hurt or falling" Alvin said, when he did Brittany just sighed and rolled her eyes, she knew he was right but still he was acting more of her father than her boyfriend.

"Fine ok...looks like its just you and me Jeanette, you guys wait down here whilst me and Jeanett go and check it out" simon finsihed, they all nodded.

Alvin and Brittany went and sat agianst the rocky wall, Theodore an Eleanor went berry picking whildt Simon and Jeanette began to climb.

* * *

Both the byspecticle chimunks climbed higher and higher.

They was halfway up, Jeanett looked down as everything seemed like ants. It made her feel dizzy, she began to shake as she closed her eyes not wanting to move...

"Simon" she said in a shaky tone

Simon looked ta the branch underneath him and saw Jeanette shaking.

"yeah are you ok?" he asked, concerned for her.

"i c-can't do it...its...its so high" she said with her eyes still closed, Simon sighed he knew she was scared but they can't give up they've nearly reahed the top.

"jean remember what i said your a stong girl with a stong heart, don't give up now" he convinced her.

Jeanette gulped as she looked up at him, her vilotte eyes meet his sapphire blue ones. She forced a smile on her face as she gulped agian and then leapt onto the same branch as him. He smiled at her...

"Nic to see you" he joked, she giggled

"you too"

and with that they both began to climb again but unaware their was aa rotten branch up ahead, Simon leapt and just managed to land on the stronest part, he didn't even realise the branc was weak. He leaped off an jumped onto the next one, Jeanette didn't realise either that the branch was rotted.

She leapt from her branch onto the weak one, when she did the branch snapped. Jeanette screamed as she fell...

"JEANETTE!"

* * *

**I know its short but i had to split it and anyway i was gettng tired.**

**Sorry abou the cliff hanger but i needed it lol, Just to remind you this story is 36 chapters long, I recon it will be chapter 17 or 18 were Brittany goes into labour and don't forget, Tony isn't gone yet either.**

**Tell me what you think in your reviews :)**


	15. bad luck

**Chapter 15 here we go**

* * *

**Chapter 15- bad luck**

_**"**JEANETTE"_

Everyone screamed as they saw the poor chipette hang for her life, she was petrafide as Death neared. Simon who got quickley alerted saw climbed down to his lover...

"Jeanette hang on" he shouted as he reached her

"I cant...my paw is...slipping" she cried as he paw began to slip

Simon knew she was scared and he needed to get her before she lets go, she needed him. He jumped onto teh branch she was holding onto but it was a bit of a struggle as she was arm lenth. Simon lowerd as he held out his paw.

"Jeanette grab my paw" he shouted, Jeaette was to scared to let go.

"I-i cant...am scared" she cried

"Jeanette look at me" he said, Jeanette slowely opend her vilotte eyes and looked at him "I promise you i won't let go, jen you have to trust me" he finnished

Jeanette gulped as she looked down, she couldn't rerly see the others because they was so high up. She then looked up in to Simon sapphire eyes, then in the next second she released on arm and reached up to Simon. Simon reached and then grabbed her, once he got her he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her up.

Jeanette cried in his chest, she cried out in fear as she almost got killed. Simon just hugged her back, soothing her calmness.

* * *

Back down at the bottem, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor watched as they saw Simon rescue Jeanette.

They sighed in relief as they then watched then climb to the top, once they reached the top, Theodore and Eleanor go back to picking their berries whilst Alvin and Brittany go back to relaxing.

Brittany sat down and relaxad as she placed a paw on her bulged stomach. Her stomach hurt but not because she was gonna puke but because she felt a kick, then another one and another one. Her eyes widend as she felt it.

"Alvin" she said, he looked at her

"yeah" he replied,

"Feel this" she finished then she grabbed her paw and placed it were the kicking was.

They waited a few minutes then suddenly they felt another one, this one was a strong one. Alvin' eyes widend as he felt it...

"was that what i think it was" he asked, Brittany giggled as he looked at her suprised.

"yep...they can feel their dad" she smild, Alvin smiled when she said that word. He coudn't wait.

* * *

Elenor and Theodore was picking some black berries, once they finnished they then took them and walked over to a tree and began to eat them.

They ate one by one but then there was one left and they couldn't decide who should have it.

"You have it Ellie...am full" Theodore offered

"No thank you...you have it" Eleanor replied

"No i insist" he answered

"So do i" she replied

"No you"

"no you"

"ELEANOR!" he shouted

"THEODORE!" she shouted back

Alvin who was sat on the otherside began to get annoyed with their behavieour, Brittany was asleep an he was worried that they may wake her up.

He sighed as he got up and stormed over to them, he glared as he did. Eleanor and Theodore didn't notice as they argued about who should have the last berry.

"would you guys quit it" he shouted snatching the berry off them

"HEY!" they both shouted but then cowered when they saw the look on Alvins face.

"would you shut up, Britts is asleep" he shot and then he chucked the berry on the floor and stood on it.

Eleanor and Theodore looked as he walked back to the aurban chipette. They knew he was only trying to help her but there was no reason to be grouchy about it

* * *

Simon and Jeanette reached the top and jumped up onto the grass, it didn't look any different from the bottem.

Jeanette looked as she noticed some of the tree was different types, so she started to walk towards them as she looked for their seeds.

Simon on the other hand watched as she did, he smiled as noticed she wasn't so scared anymore. HE then turned around and looked at the hight veiw, he could see almost the all the forest but all of a sudded he noticed some weird shaped mountains in the far distance, they was square and grey. Simon then realised they was builings...he stood near the edge as he examind them.

But what he hadn't realised was the ciff was edge began to crack, braking apart...

"oh ho!"

* * *

**Sorry its short but i was tired**

**another cliff hanger, whos gonna get hurt or will they survive**

**please read and review :)**


	16. more bad luck for Simon

**Well am back**

**I'v just done another chapter to 'love never lies' and yes i have just done my lemon chapter so if you want to read something like that go check it out, I'v done it the best I could :)**

**we left from were Simon just did something to the cliff...**

* * *

**Chapter 16- bad luck for Simon**

Simon took a few steps back as the cliff began to brake.

Jeanette heard all the noise and ran over to her lover but as she did she noticed the cliff cracking. Her eyes widend, remembering that her siblings are at the bottem...

"Simon we need to do something...Alvin, Brittany, Theodoree and Eleaore are at the bottem" she reminded, Simons eyes widend.

HE then tried to get closest he could, Jeanette was terriefied of what might happen not only to her friends and sisters but Simon as well. Simon got to a spot were he could just see the bottem of the tree he and Jeanette climb, he noticed that Theodore and Eleanor was sat their but where was Alvin and Brittany?

"GUYS MOVE NOW!" he shouted

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottem.

Eleanore and Theodore could hear Simon shouting, they looked up and saw him waving his arms but as slow as they are they just waved back, Alvin and Brittany was sat at the bottem of the cliff. Brittany was fast asleep, resting her baby stomach, Alvin on the other hand was jut sat there staring into space but as he did he heard noises, crumbling noises.

Then all of a sudden the cliff began to break, Eleanor and Theodore looked in horror as they realised what Simon was trying to say...

"oh no...The cliff" Eleanor said.

"ALVIN!" Theodore shouted gaining his attention.

Alvin looked at him and hushed signalled him to be quiet, Theodore didn't listen instead he pointed to the cliff. Alvin looked up and was hoffifed as he saw it breaking, Eleanor an Theodore hid behind the tree.

Alvin on the other hand was about to run when he remembered Brittany, he looked and saw her still asleep. He looke up and saw that boulder was goona fall on her, luckily he got to her intim and pulled her back causing her to wake up...

"what the..." she said as she saw Alvin holding her.

But she soon realised when another bolder fell behind them, Brittany looked petrified as she held onto Alvin. Eleanor and Theodore was watching but then suddenly their eyes caught onto a bolder that was about to land on the red furred chipmunks, Eleanor began to ge scared that this time she may loose her sister forever.

"ALVIN!...BRITTANY!" she shouted as she watched the bolder hit the ground, hers and Theodores eyes widend, tears began to form thinking that their brother and sister are dead.

"!" they screamed

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Simon and Jeanette managed to climb down.

When they reached the bottem they saw Eleanor and Theodore in shock, they was trembling. Both of them then realised that Alvin and Brittany wasn't there.

"w-were's Alvin and B-Brittany" Jeanette asked, shaking.

"yeah are they ok" Simon asked worriedly.

Eleanor an Theodore just shook their heads and then pointed to the bolders. Simon and Jeanette realised, she then calapsed when she heard.

"No no no no no...please tell me this is'nt happening" she cried, Simon kneeled beside her and hugged her

They both began to cry as they hugged each other, Eleanor and Theodore came and joined them. All for of them group hugged as they cried. It all went silent as no one said a word but suddenly they heard faint coughing coming from a bush, they all looked, hoping it was who they thought it was then as they eyes the bush to figures came out covered in dirt. The four chipmunks eyes widend as they saw who it was...

"ALVIN!" Simon and Theodore shouted runnng to him.

"BRITTANY" Jeanette and Eleanor finished running to her but as they did Alvin glared at them, they knew this wasn't gonna be good.

"were going home!" he shot holding onto Brittany who was clutching her arm.

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore stopped and looked at him confused, he spoke to them as if it was their fault. Alvin just stormed pasted them taking Brittany along with them, she had her head down...

"Alvin what has gotten into you" Simon asked, confused.

"whats wrong with me...WHATS WRONG WITH ME...i'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG, ME AND BRITT JUST NEARLY GOT KILLED. WERE NOT DEAD BUT ARE KIDS MIGHT BE!" he shouted

Simon got aangry aswell, he realised that Alvins behaviour had changed ever since her met Brittany, he thought that she was all he cared about since thats all he thought

"well heres a newsflash for ya Alvin..." he said as he watched Alvin walk away with Brittany "...ever since you'v bin with her...you changed" he finnished.

Everyone looked at him, Alvin stopped as did Brittany and they both turned around and glared at him...

"whats that suppose to mean?" Brittany asked, glaring at him.

"it means you'v changed him, your all he thinks about y-you attentoin hogging rat" he shot, Brittany had flames in her eyes

She cluntched her fists as her face began to burn, her eyes began to darken and hr teeth began to grit then as she was about to pounce, Alvin manadged to grabb her holding her back. He then looked at Simon, Alvin didn't look any different to Brittany with her expression.

"Simon I suggest you shut your mouth before someone gets hurt" he warned and with that he and Brittany stormed off home.

Simon just stood their with a guilty look on his face, he looked at Jeanette and Eleanor who sighed and shook there heads and went the way their older silings went, Simon looked at Theodore who just looked at him then at the floor he just walked up to the two chipette not bothering to look back. Simon watched as they left, he then slowely followed as he hung his head, a tear escaped his eye.

"why couldn't i keep my mouth shut"

* * *

**well heres chapter 16 for ya**

**Poor Simon, it wasn't his fault that they nearly got killed or was it?**

**And what happen with Brittany for her babies to get nearly killed, are they dead?**

**please review and tell me what you think :)**


	17. one calm night

**Thanks to those for the reviews :)**

**I just wanna say sorry for my spelling mistakes and word miss ousts but am a fast typer :S if i ever get time i will correct it.**

**Anyway we left from where Simon was gulity for what he said, in this Alvin forgives him but then they both get an unexpected suprise...**

* * *

chapter 17- one calm night

Night had fallen, the moon shoon as some lonesome stars came shining about the glimmering lake.

A blue clad chipmunk was sat near the edge as the guilteness rushed through his mind. Simon felt guilt for what he had called Brittany but why was Alvin so angry, it wasn't his fault they nearly got kill.

It then hit him, Alvin was so angry because his and Britt's kits could be dead but how?

Simon sat their as the thought past his mind, it made hime feel more gulity knowing that a innocent life may be dead. He gulped, Simon thought back to what happend minutes before the cliff broke, he remembered how he was just sat there looking beyond the view and then all of a sudden the cliff began to brake but he then remember it was his idea to go up there thats why Alvin could be so angry at him.

He sighed as he picked up some pebbles and began to throw them in the lake, as he did he a tear began to eascape his eye. He thought of how all his family hate him, Alvin and Brittany hate him for sure, Eleanor an Theodore probabley will and...Jeanette, it broke his heart just thinking of her and now she doesn't like him for calling her sister.

"why did i ask?" he said to himself, remembering the start of the conversation.

"because you cared" Someone answered

Simon jumped, nearly falling in the pond as he saw Alvin stood there with his arms crossed. He had no expression at all but he could tell he was in a good mood for some reason...

"A-Alvin...your not gonna kill me, are you?" he asked abit nervouse.

Alvin chuckld as his arms fell to his side, he then walked over to him and held out his paw. Simon slowely grabbed it as he pulled him up, the byspetical chipmunk had a look of confusion on his face. Why was he being nice after what he called his mate?

"Thanks but why?" he asked, Alvin rolled his eyes.

"why...c'mon Simon, it wasn't your fault that the cliff broke" he replied

"yeah but arn't you annoyed about what i called Britts?" he wounderd

"yeah I'm still annoyed with you for calling her that... you hurt her feelings, you need to understand Simon that she needs me, she's carrying my kits" Alvin explained. Simon sighed...

"I know...its just that me and Theodore still need you, your are big brother Alvin, the strong, brave, dare devil one. Me and Theodore can't fend for ourselves" Simon answered, Alvin looked at him as they both sat beside each other...

"Simon, i'll always be here for you and Theodore but were growing up, we're 18 years old. It time we started are own lives and settled down" Simon sighed

"yeah like you already have, your gonna be a dad in what...2 weeks and me, Jeanette hates my guts...Ill just be a lonely loner" Alvin looked at him confused.

"no she doesn't, she still your mate. The only reason she ignored you because she's dissapointend in you, until you say sorry to Britt she's not gonna talk to you" Alvin explained, Simons ears perked up...

"really..." Alvin nodded"... oh...which reminds me hows Britt doin abet she's dreading their you know" he asked, mumbling the last Bit, Alvin just looked at him and smiled.

"which is why am no angry anymore...they kicked alot so their ok but Brittany isn't, there kicking hard" he chuckled even though he shouldn't

Simon sighed in relief, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder. Alvin smiled at him as he patted him on the back, even though they argued a few minutes ago they was still brothers and brothers look out for each other no matter what. As they sat there thet hadn't realised Theodore come and sit beside them, when they did realise both of them jumped.

"THEODORE" they both shouted

Thedore could help but laugh as he saw the look on both his brothers faces, they was hileriouse.

"sorry but i see you guys are ok now" he said, Alvin and Simon miled as they both ruffled his hair

"thats right little bro" Alvin replied as he stared up into the sky " guys, my life is perfect you know that"

Simon and Theodore looked at him.

"how so?" Theodore asked, Simon just rolled his eyes as Alvin just looked at him.

"well I'v got a gorgouse girlfrined who's pregnant with my kitts, two good friends, two annoying but amazing Brothers and a perfect home. In my discription...perfect" he finished as he layed back resting his head on his hands.

Simon and Theodore just smiled as they joined him but unaware that someone had stepped from out of the shadows and stood in front of the tree were the chipettes was...

"So your her boyfriend and farther of the brats"

Alvin, Simon and Theodore shot up as they turned to see a blackish brown chipmunk with a scar on his eye but Alvin knew him as...Tony. Alvin shot up straight on hsi feet as he realised where he was...

"what do you want?" he shot, Simon and Theodore looked confused but stood up and went to either side of him, Tony just chuckled.

"what do I want..." he began taking a step forward "...well i wanted what Brittany owed me but you...you had to make things worse by knicking her up" he explained, Alvin just glared at him as his eyes darkend.

"you think onestly am gonna let you kill her..."when he said this, Simon and Theodore got the point and backed him up

"well know that she'd all knocked up...i'v changed my mind. I heard Baby chipmunks can be killed with in a second" he said, smiling evily. Alvins eyes widedn but soon changed to daggers

Alvin was really angry with what he just said, so angry that he went and pounced on him, piining him against the tree. Tony bagan to choke as Alvin pressed his hands on his neck, blocking his air hole. Simon and Theodore just watched as their brother began to shout...

"YOU DARE HURT HER OR MY KIDS...I SWEAR IF YOU DO I'LL MESS YOU UP SO BADLY THAT YOU'LL LOOK MORE OF A PHONEY THAN A TONY!" he shoutd, Tony began to weaken as he struggled for air, Simon and Theodore rushed and pulled Alvin off him.

Tony dropped to the ground as e tried to catch his breath, he looked up at the three brothers, narrowing his eyes. He was about to reply to Alvins threat when three chipettes jumped between them not even noticing Tony...

"guys what on earth is going on?" Jeanette asked, Brittany and Eleanor justed looked.

"yeah and why are you out here" Eleanor added as she walked over to Theodore.

Theodore looked at her and then quickley pulled her close, Simon did the same with Jeanette. Brittanyjust stood there with confuson written all over her face...

"guys what going o-" she was saying but then she cut herself off as she heard some chuckling.

Brittany turned around slowely and her eyes widend in horror as she saw who she feared the most, Tony. Alvin saw as Tony slowely stood up looking directly at the aurban chipettes so he rushed over to her and quickley pulled her behind him, protecting her from the evil chipmunk.

"Its so nice to see you girls together" Tony said, all the girls whimpered as they got closer to the boys, the boys just scoweled in anger"...but don't forget Brittany...you have a debt to pay" he said.

Then in the next second he dashed off, away before Alvin, Simon and Theodore had anything to say. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor just looked at each other as they all began to shake. The boys looked confused, they all had the same question on their mind.

"Guys what egsacly did he do to you and what do you owe him for anyway? " Alvin asked curiousley, Simon and Theodore nodded.

The girls just looked at each other and sighed...

"Tony k-killed are m-mom and d-dad" Brittany answered, Jeanette and Eleanor just looked down as their ears flattend.

The chipmunks just looked at them, feeling their sorrow. Alvin remembered when he and Brittany was still alone in the woods that she had already explained it to him, he knew what happend so he didn't need to know anything else. Simon and Theodore still didn't have a clue...

"I know why don't we just get some sleep it's been a long night" Alvin suggested.

All of them nodded as Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette yawned at the same time, the boys chuckled. Then in the next second they all then headed back to the tree. All six of them then climbed in, Alvin and Brittany slept together on one side, Simon and teanette slept of the oppasite and Eleanor and theoodore slept in the middle togethe but at the same time, the girls dreaded in their sleep that Tony will get them if the wasn't careful...

* * *

**Here we are, i didn't have a clue how to end it so thats probably why its crap :/**

**But i hoped you liked it, **

**Thank god Alvin and Simon are oke and the babies are ok, yay :D**

**looks like Tony just pops up anywhere, i hope he realises he's out numberd. **

**Please review and tell me what you think:)**


	18. Wet either way

**Well this story is going great, 18 more chapters and then i can get on with my musicel.**

**Thank you to all the readers out there, even if you haven't reveiwed its ok because its great know it's being read anyway :)**

**Something a forgot to mention in the other chapters and stories ' I do not own Aatc or Batc, Dave, Ian or Claire' otherwise Alvin and the chipmunks 4 would be out this year, lol :D**

**Here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Wet either way**

Two more weeks pasted and Brittany's stomach was like and orange (her size.) It was heavy aswell so she struggled to walk, climb, jump or swim, she was on her due date so anytime today or tomorrow she would go into labour.

Also, ever since Tony had came, Alvin, Simon and Theodore had seemed more protective over Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. On a night or during the day, if one of the girl wanted to leave the tree for a drink, something to eat or what ever, their mate would go with them. The gils didn't mind but it was becoming difficult for them to have some privacy.

Simon had apologized to Brittany for calling her, she forgave him and they became friends again. Jeanette and Eleanor haad forgave him aswell so they became a couple again, he was happy now.

It was just beginning of summer so it was lovely and warm, all of them was huddled in a group outside their tree as they had some fruit again. They all finnished and had some fresh squash made by their younger siblings.

The morning was lovely, setting everyones mood but unluckily for Brittany, her mood had changed when the babies was kicking her like mad.

"ow...would you quit that" she moaned gaining all the attention. The others just laughed at her squirming "Its not funny, every second their kicking...It hurts" she said, narrowing her eyes.

All of them laughed exept Alvin, he felt guilty for putting her in that position...

"are you ok Britt" he asked with concern.

She just looked at him and saw the guiltyness in his eyes, she new he did but why? she was happy that he did this to her, not the pain but giving her the best gift ever.

"Alvin, why are you so guilty...I'm happy that you did this to me" she smiled taking his paw

He smiled as she did but still he felt that tad of guilt in his eyes. Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor watched at the little scene but Theodore was more interested in his apple, Eleanor just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Theodore could you atleast pay attantion" she asked, Theodore stopped eating and looked at her.

"What?" he asked

"Nevermind" she said and looked back at the others, Theodore just shrugged and started to eat again.

He finished his apple, they all then sat there thinking of what to do. With them being in the wild it was very boring, nothing to do but explore, climb or swim.

Simon just sat there and sighed as looked around himself, he looked at Alvin and Brittany and noticed how close they was woth each other, he noticed the way they looked and smiled at each other, he noticed how Alvin acted with her and always noticed when something was wrong with her. Simon looked and Eleanor an Theodore and noticed how they smiled and made each other laugh, he noticed how close they was when they need each other. He noticed how Theodor caressed her cheek, smilling in her eyes.

Simon looked down and sighed, he looked at Jeanette and noticed how she was looking down with a worried expression on her face. He really wanted to caress her cheek and look into her beautiful vilotte eyes, asking her what what was wrong, telling her how much she ment to him but he couldn't. For some reason it made him feel shy when he was with his brothers, he prefered to do it with out them there.

He also secretly knew Jeanette wanted her own family but there he had a problem, he was scared. He was worried that Jeanette would just leave him and go insearch of another male and have a famly with him instead.

He sighed as he looked around, he looked at the crystal clear blue lake It was warm so why not go for a swim...

"guys" he said, they all looked at him " its kinda warm dont cha think, lets got for a swim" he smiled.

All of them smiled an nodded, Brittany frowned as she rememberd she's heavily pregnant.

"uuurrrr hello pregnant chipmunk here" she said, they all just looked at her "what, I'll sink" they all just laughed at her stament.

"Don't worry Britt, just stay in the shallow end" Alvin replied, smirking.

Brittany just huffed as she just looked at her stomach, she was terrified of going into labour whilst in the water. She looked up and saw Jeanette and Eleanor smiling at her...

"Don't worry Britts, we'll stop with you" they said, Brittany smiled

They then pulled her up as the six of them then headed towards the lake. Alvin, Simon and Theodore like the did back home, raced each other and oviously Alvin won. He cannonballed into the water soaking Simon and Theodore, they watched as they waited for him to come up but her never did. Both brothers leaned over the edge as they lookd for him...

"Alvin...this isn't funny" Theodore said as he feared that his brother had drownded.

"Alvin" Simon said

Then in the next second, Alvin jumped up and pulled them in. They both jumped up, gasping for air. Alvin couldn't help but laugh as his brothers acted so dramatic.

"You should have seen your face's" he laughed, Simon and Theodore just glared at him "what"

"thats it!" they shouted as they pounced on to him, ducking him under.

Meanwhile, the chipettes had reached the lake. They was giggling as they watched th boys mess about, play fighting with each other, acting like kids. Brittany couldn't help but think that one day her kits will be doing that and maybe with their dad because knowing Alvin, he's like a over grown kid who will never grow up.

Jeanette and Eleanor climbed in the cool clear water as they sat at the with their shoulds just above the waters level, Brittany looked. evean though it was shallow she was terrified at the though of her having a kid and not reallising and then it drownding.

"Britts...you coming in?" Eleanor asked, splashing the water on her face.

"yeah Britts, it will be good for the babies" Jeanette suggested, Brittany thought about it and smiled.

"ok...fine" she said as she diped a foot in and then slowely climbed in, leaning against the edge.

The chipettes just sat there as they let the sunbeams warm them up, Alvin, Simon and Theodore thought they'd play a trick on them and play sharks. All three of them dove under and slowely swam over to them. Brittany was the first to notice the boys dissapear...

"Girls, where are the boys?" she asked, Jeanette and Eleanor looked and noticed too.

The girls stood up, the water level was at their waist, well on Eleanor her chest but still the girls stood up and looked, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't see Alvin, Simon nor Theodore anywher but under water the boys was underwater, swimming right towards them. They was a couple a inches away as they reached out to grab their ankles, Alvin had to be careful though knowing Brittanys condition.

The suddenly the boys grrabbed them and the girls scream as the pulled them in. The girls then swam to the surface gasping for air, like earlyier the boys was laughing their heads off but the girls wasn't. Brittany was the first to shout...

"are you guys stupid, i could have died" she shouted, Jeanette and Eleanor joined in

"she's right we could have had a heart attack" Eleanor added

"and my glasses have broken" Jeanette said, the boys just laughed

"oh com on it was funny" Alvin replied

"No! it wasn't Alvin, i could have gone it to la- ooowww" Brittany cut herself off as she went into pain.

This alerted the others, Alvin was the first to her side as he helped her out of the water. Simon and Jeanette was behind, Eleanor and Theodor was wit them as they climbed out.

Alvin the sat her on the ground and noticed how her breathing had changed, he realised she was going into labour, his eyes widend...

"oh god...tell me she hasn't gone into labour" He hoped, Brittany just glared at him as she tried to steady her breathing, Jeanette and Simon came over. Jeanette knew what she was doing as she experianced it with a friend of hers, she grabbed her paw and looked at her stomack, she placed a paw on it and could feel the contractions beginning...

"am afraid so" she said as Brittany began to cry in pain

"aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

* * *

**Oh ho! Brittanys gone into labour :C**

**An that was't nice of the boys no wounder she has, well lets just hope the babies are born safe. Will find out in the next chapter ;)**

***ALERT* I N****eed baby OC's for Alvin and Brittanys kits. so please throw me your ideas, I need them for monday night **

**plead review and tell me what you think**


	19. our presouse gift

**well heres the chapter everyones been waiting for, Brittany gives birth but first will have to read her agonising pain**

**By the way i was writing a second chapter to 'Dance our hearts away' but my computor froze and now it got deleted so am just gonna write it when this stories finished, this story should be finnished soon hopefully :)**

**lets begin...**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Our presouse gift**

'AAAAAARRRRRRRRR'

Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs as she clutched her bulging stomach. Alvin on the other hand was a nervouse wreck as he just sat there in shock, Jeanette and Eleanor was preparing whilst Simon and Theodore just watched. Jeanette didn't look happy...

"don't just stand there we need to get Brittany into the tree, Alvin you carry her, Simon, Theo get water. Eleanor, you get the tree ready" Jeanette orderd.

Everyone nodded, Simon and Theodore ran over to the lake as they filled nutshells of water up. Eleanor ran as quick as she could to the tree, Alvin picked Brittany up bridalstyle as she clutched her stomach.

"what are you doing Jeanette?" Simon asked as he ran towards her with the water.

"I'm delivering the kittens" she said, Simon looked suprised as they both headed

"you know how too?" he asked again

"yes of course, I help Oliviar and sam" she smiled, he smiled back as they both reached the tree.

Simon and Jeanette climbed up as they saw Alvin setting Brittany against the pile of leaves Eleanor had made so that she was comfortable, Theodore jumped up as he setted rest of the water aginst the aurban chipette. Jeanette looked at her aurban sister as she knew she was getting close, she turned towards the boys...

"sorry guys but would you mind waiting outside" she asked, Alvin didn't like the idea

"excuse me but she's giving brith to my kits...I think i should be here" he argued, Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Ok but would you like to listen to the blood curdling screams, a crushed hand and there will be blood" she said but Alvin didn't care

"so, I'm staying wether you like it or not" he said Jeanette huffed as she saw Eleanor leaving the tree..

"Ellie were are you going?" she asked, confused

"Am not staying if thats happening and beside you have Alvin" she said still walking

"but..." she didn't finish as Eleanor left, She then turned to Alvin who was holding Brittanys paw as she clutched her stomach in pain "ok, well Alvin am goona need you because when the babies are born am gonna need someone whos gonna clean them and keep an eye on them, as for you Britt, when i sayd push you push" he orderd.

Alvin nodded as he looked at Brittany, she looked at Jeanette an nodded. She was doing those labour breaths as she tried to cope with the contraptions. Jeanette egsamind her hips and stomach as she noticed the shape she time it before she did anything...

"ok Brittany..." she said giving it one more second "...Push!"

Brittany did as she was told as she tensed, she pushed with all she had, squessing Alvins paw with all she had. Jeanette got into position as she waited, Brittany was in so much pain that her screams could be heard from the other ends of the ally.

* * *

Outside the tree, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor was waiting.

Simon was abit annoyed with Eleanor as she left, not bothering to help her sister. He sighed as he had to turn away from her. Eleanor on the other hand was trying to cope with the stress, she was rubbing her leg as it hurt her, she had took the bandage off her leg a week ago since her leg was strong enough but still it did hurt.

Theodore was sat in the middle, he was making a little daisy chain since he was board as hell...

"A wounder if the babies are born yet?" he said, Simon rolled his eyes.

"Theo its been ten minutes, it does't take that quick but it would if Jeanette had more help" he mumbled the last bit but Elenor heard

"escuse me but i would be in there if could cope with the noise" she said, Simon just glared at her

"If IF! Eleanor i don't know if you'v noticed but your sister is giving birth, Jeanette needs your help" he shouted which wound her up

"Jeanette...Jeanette...Jeanette, she's not the one who's giving birth, Brittany is and will you shut up, your scaring Theodore" she shot back

Simon rolled his eyes as her turned the other way, looking at the tree. He could here Brittany scream from the pain and he coul also here Alvin moan as his paw was being crushed. He rolled his eyes as he then thought about Jeanette, he wounderd how she was coping, did he need help or was she managing. No, of course she was, Jeanette was the smartest girl he ever knew.

He sighed as he thought about her vilotte eyes, her giggle, her hair and her maltese fur...

"wow" he whispered as he closed his eyes and began to dose off.

Theodore and Eleanor looked at him confused but shrugged it off as they sat their and cloud gazed laying backwards, leaning there heads together. They both looked up pointing shapes, animals and objects but then their was one that looked like a baby. Eleanor ans Theodore looked at each other and smiled as they knew what each other was thinking.

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky was bright orange that was mixed with red, pink and purple.

The three chipmunks had fallen asleep, dosing on one another. Theodore was hugging Eleanor as Simon was hugging Theodore, god if her only knew. Unaware a maltese chipmunk with glasses and a messy ponytail came out with a big ear to ear smile. Her paws was wet but she didn't care, she was an aunty.

At the moment she was looking at the chipmunks who was huddled together, sleeping. Jeanette couldn't help but giggle as she saw them, after a minute she then walked over to them and began to shake them...

"guys" she said

Simon stirred as he opened his eye that connected with with her vilotte eyes. He shot up remembering why they fell asleep.

"Jean...did she have them?" he asked but she didn't answer as they noticed Eleanor and Theodore waking up.

Both plump chipmunks yawned as they saw Jeanette with a big smile on her lips, both their eyes widend as the knew why. Jeanette looked back at Simon and nodded...

"yeah, you wanna see?" she asked

Simon, Eleanor and Theodore nodded as they then followed her to the tree. All four of them climbed the bark on the tree as they climbed through the whole. Once they was in, they was speechless at the scene.

Layed there was Alvin and Brittany and between them was three bundles of fur, two chestnut and one aurban. Simon, Theodore and Eleanor awwed at them as the came closer to look...

"aaawww how cute..." Eleanor began "what are their names" she asked.

Brittany smiled as she picked up the little aurban one, the babies eye's opened as her big hazle eyes looked at her mommy. She squeked as Brittany then placed her in Eleanors arms.

"her names Lucy" she said as she picked up one of the others, Alvin picked up the last one.

Simon, Jeanette and Theodore all kneeled beside Eleanor as they all cooed at the little kit, she was Tiny compared to the others, she had beautiful brown eyes that was staring into her aunt Eleanors lime ones.

"she's beautiful" Eleanor said as Lucy grabbed her finger with her tiny paw.

Alvin and Brittany smiled, they both then looked at the other two in their arms. Simon and Theodore looked at the other two babies, hoping they'd be able to hold one.

"what about them two" Theodore asked looking at the one in Alvins arms.

"this little guys called Alvin but its Aj for short...don't you think he's a minime" Alvin said as he helt his oldest son against his face.

All of them laughd, agreeing what he said. The watched as the baby boy opened his eyes and looked at his dad, he treid to grab his nose with his minie paws, Brittany laughed at the cut scene then looked back at the remaining baby in her arms.

"And this little charmer..." she said gaining their attentions "he's call Daniel" she finished as she kissid him on the forehead.

When she did, the babies eyes opened and everyone was amazed as they saw the babies beautiful ice blue eyes. The all awwed as at him as he cuddled up to his mothers caramel chest, he was so tired that his eyes drooped and all you could hear was gentle snoring.

"their perfect" Eleanor said "you must be proud"

"we are "Alvin and Brittany said at the same time as they placed all their kits between them.

The Kits yawned as they all then fell asleep, cuddling up to each other, Simon and Jeanette looked at each other as they looked at the baabies so did Eleanor and Theodore. The feeling made them want a family, hopefully they will.

"I think we all should get some shut eye, its getting late" Simon suggested.

Everyone nodded, it wasn't long before Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor fell asleep, Brittany and Alvin was still awake as they watched their kits sleep.

Both of them was more than proud to call them their kits. From today they was perants, perants of three beautiful, adorable kits ever. They just hoped that everything would be perfect allway to the end but there was one problem as there was one chipmunk standing in the way of it...Tony.

* * *

**AAAWWW how cute :D**

**But whats Tony gonna do?**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think :)**


	20. first day of peranting

**ok I'v decided to do my stories on a sceduel, miss a day do a day ya know what i mean. I'm really enjoying this story to be onest, I mean i'v lookd through all the stories and I'v noticed no one do them still in the forest, well I'v seen a couple but they didn't get finished :/**

**Also, i think there's five to seven chapters left a dunno but i'll let you know but i might plan for the other chipettesto hav babies, if not then i'll do a epilogue of what happend.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews from last chpter, I'm sorry that i didn't use your baby OC's but you sent them when the chapter was updated, sorry! :c**

* * *

**Chapter 20- first day of peranting**

It was a gloomy morning, it was raining, flooding the valley.

The meadow was quiet and all you could here was pitter patters of the raindrops that was hitting maple leaves on the tree the chipmunks and chipettes was in.

It was early, Alvin, Simon and Theodore remaind asleep. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor had woken ages ago because of the three little bundles of fur, laying between there perants.

At the moment the three chipettes was cradling the three kits, Brittany had lucy, Jeanette had Aj and Eleanor had Daneil. They adored the kits, they loved them with all their hearts. Brittany was really proud of herself for bringing these into her lives, to her they was the most beautiful babies a mother could ask for.

As the babies slept in the chipettes arms, one of them woke up. Aj woke up and began to squirm, he looked like he was gonna cry...

"Britt...I-I think he's gonna cry" Jeanette said who was holding him.

Brittany looked towards her sister and saw, then as on a cue he did, followed by his sister and younger brother. The chipettes looked at each other...

"whats wrong with them" Brittany asked as her sister's past her the other two.

"I dunno but their gonna wake the boys up" Eleanor replied, looking at the chipmunks.

Then like Eleanor said, the boys began to stir as they woke up. Simon and Theodore sat up, rubbing their eyes. Alvin did the same soon after, they all looked to see the aurban chipette trying to hush them but it didn't work.

"Why are they crying" she winde as she set them down infront of her, looking at her sisters.

Eleanor shrugged as Jeanette got an idea of what may be the problem.

"Britt what if there hunrgy?" she suggtsed, Brittany looked at her, then at the chipmunks, Eleanor then back at her.

"what are we gonna feed them, they have'nt no teeth" she said, Jeanette just rolled her eyes as she looked at her.

"nurse them" she said, Brittanys eyes widend as she looked at the boys.

"as in..." she coudn't even finish, Jeanette just nodded.

At the same time's the boys looked at each other, the topic made them kinda uncomfortable specialy Theodore. Alvin and simon just looked, not feeling comfortable, this was a female thing which males arn't involved.

"urrr w-would you like us to leave so you could you know" Alvin asked, Simon and Theodore nodded.

Brittany and Jeanette looked outside and noticed the weather, they then looked at the boys as if they was insane. ELeanor just giggled, she thought it was funny when the boy acted weird, Brittany just smiled.

"guys its poring it down" she said

"well what do you want us to do" Alvin replied looking at the kits who was still crying.

"turn around or something but your not going outside" Brittany orderd, the boys just nodded as they turned around.

Jeanette and Eleanor then helped Brittany to nurse the kits since Jeanette knew what she was doing with her experiancing with her frined she was fine. It took five minute before the kits finnished and decide ed to play with each other.

* * *

The rain had finally let up, the chipmunks and Chipettes finally climbed out of the tree as they saw the sun come out, shning its warm raze opon them.

The grass didn't take long to dry up so they was able to sit down, Brittany was hold in the lucy as Alvin was hold Aj and Daneil but it didn't last long as the babies jumped out of their arms and started to play.

The chipmunks and chipettes couldn't help but watch as they all adored them, they watched as Lucy was beating on her brothers. All of them couldn't help but laugh. Looks like girls can win boys.

Jeanette smiled as she watched them, she looked at Simon who was looking back. She was so desperate for a family of her own, she wasn't the only one who wanted her own family. Eleanor also wanted to be a mom, she wanted a family with Theodore, the love of her life.

Simon and Theodore was the same, they had dreamed one day that they would start a family like their older brother, they wanted one with Jeanette and Eleanor but they was scared, they was scared of them of being rejected.

The four of them sat there as they watched the little kits play, they thought how Alvin and Brittany was lucky to have one. They all sighed...

"whats wrong guys?" Brittany asked as she picked up Daniel, Jeanett shrugged.

"nothing" she added, the others nodded.

"why are you all grumpy all of a sudden, change of mood?" Alvin asked, Simon an Theodore just looke at him.

"nothing onest..."

Alvin and Brittany knew there was something wrong with them all but they just kept it quiet as they just watched their little kits play. The other four did the same but something clicked in Simon as he noticed a tree not far from the others, he thought about Alvin said when they had that arguement '_we have to leave the nest at some point in are lives...it time we started are own family'_ Simon then realised.

"umm guys " he said gaining the attention " maybe we should move out"

"what do you mean Si?" Alvin asked.

The others just looked at him curiouse and confused, Simon rolled his eyes as he sighed...

"well, why don't me and Jeanette move to another tree and ELeanor and Theodre to another because this one's getting cramped and you too do have babies. Maybe its time we leave the nest and started are own" he explained,

Jeanette and Eleanor liked the Idea and so did Theodore as they all nodded, Alvin and Brittany looked at each other and smiled. Simon was right, they are adults and it is time for them to do so. The red furred chipmunk nodded...

"your right simon you should" Alvin said" it is time for you to move on, all of you to move on"

Simon smiled as he looked at Jeanette, she looked back, he saw how her eyes sparkled at the idea. He knew what he was gonna be doing tonight. Eleanore and Theodore was the same, they was very fond of the idea and besides its not to late...

Jeanette smiled "I think this is gonna turn out great"

* * *

**ok, this chapter's not good but i didn't know how to put it. I kind o f struggled but don't worry i have plans for the next one ;)**

**Be on the look out for Tony, you'll see him soon and Jeanette has some news for everyone, I bet you know what it is!**

**Please read and review, tell me what you think :)**


	21. Jeanette's suprise

**Ok well by title am guessing you already know what this chapters about, this is gonna be a shocker so i hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Jeanette's suprise**

A couple of weeks passed,

Eleanor and Theodore had found their own tree that wasn't far from their siblings. It was by the old orchard so when the did breakfast, dinner and supper they would always have it done outside their tree. Also both of them had diceded to wait abit for a litter of their own becuase they wanted Jeanette and Simon to go first.

Simon and Jeanettte had also moved to another tree that wasn't far from them, it was by the lake that Simon had spotted a couple of weeks ago. During those weeks the byspectical couple have been making plans and helping out with Alvin and Brittanys kits. Secretly though, they have been trying for a litter of their own so hopefully Jeanette would pregnant soon.

Alvin and Brittany however, was still in the same tree with their kits. The kits had grown a bit and their personality had shown more...

AJ was alot like his father because he was a daredevil, he never behaved but he also looked out for his younger brother and Sister, Lucy was however was alot like her mother, she was sweer, caring but she had a temper and if she didn't get the attantion she would scream but Lucy was kind of a tomboy because she would always try to fit in with her brothers and Daniel was a mummmies boy, he would always do as he's told but when it came to his siblings he was very competative. The kits had also started to craw, walk and run, they can say a few words like, momma, dadda, aunty, ucle (uncle) and pway (play.)

* * *

It was a lovely summer morning, the sun was rising just behind the mountains shooting raze opon the morning sky.

Down in the valley, in the tree besides the lake to brunette chipmunks lay fast asleep. Simon was layed on his side with his face burried on his female counterpartner's soft hair. Jeanette however began to stir as her stomach began churn, making it painful.

Jeanette slowely opened her eyes as she placed a paw on her stomach, she noticed how she was sweating to the bone and her visoin began to blurr. She let out a soft moan as she turned on to her side, accindentally waking Simon up.

"morning" he yawned as he opened his eyes.

"morning" she replied groggily as she let out another moan, Simon noticed.

"hey...are you ok" he asked, she just looked at him and closed her eyes.

"I dunno, my stomach it killing me and head is banging" she said as she racalled last night.

"you might have caught a bug of something"

Jeanette layed there as she thought about it, her head was killing, her stomach was twisting, her visoin was blurry and she felt like she was gonna be sick anyminute. AS she felt it all go to her, an idea came to her head, she remembered how her sister sufferd all these a few weeks ago before she...Jeanette realised as her eyes widend, she shot forward just as she knew a storm was about to happen.

Simon was alerted as he saw his mate rus out of the tree, he followed and found her throwing up at the side of the tree. He sighed as he then climbed down to her and rubbed her back. After a couple of minutes she stopped and took a couple of breaths before she looked at him.

A smiled crawled on her face as she placed a paw on her stomach, looking in his eyes. When she did, Simons eyes widend as he then smiled an ear to ear smile knowing egsacly what it ment, then in the next second he leaned in and kissed her, savering the moment.

* * *

Later that day, Eleanor and Theodore was just outside their tree setting up breakfast.

Eleanor was just slicing the apple with a thin pebble and placining it on some leaves, Theodore was making some squash for the oranges putting it in some nutshells. They did get sticky but the wasn't botherd as they finnished.

"there we go, breakfast is ready...all we have to do now his wait for the others" Eleanor said as she looked at Theodore.

"can't i have a peice now" he said reaching for a bit of apple

"no, Theo. Did you make some mashed orange for the babies?" she ased as she set the apples with the squash, he nodded.

When they finnished the noticed Alvin and Brittany coming over with the three kits running ahead, racing each other. Eleanor and Theodore couldn't halp but laugh as they watched them playing, Lucy was in the lead as she rached them, Daneil and Aj wasn't happy but they soon changed when the saw their aunt Eleanor and Uncle Theodore.

"Aunty, Ucle" they all shouted reaching them

"hello sweetie's" Eleanor said as she hugged them. Alvin and Brittany reached them and couldn't but smile at the sight .

" hey Ellie" Brittany greeted as she hugged her,

"hey...have you seen Jeanette and Simon?" she asked, the red furred chipmunks shook their heads.

"thats strange, we're normally the last one's" Alvin pointed out "they best hurry bacause am starved"

Eleanor and Brittany couldn't help but giggle at his comment, they looked at the kits who was attack Theodore. Lucy was holding onto his tail whilst Daneil was on his leg and Aj was on his back, the chipmunk didn't look amused. Alvin, Brittany and Eleanor couldn't help but laugh a they watched...

"could please get your kids off me...ow" he moaned as Aj pulled his furr "guys...'ow', quit that"

Once they stopped laughing, Alvin and Brittany walked over to him and grabbed Daniel and Lucy, it was a bit of a struggle for Aj but Alvin managed to pill him off.

"thank you" he huffed, making the others giggle.

The in the next second Simon and Jeanette came rushing round the corner, both of them had a big smile on their faces. Brittany rushed up to Jeanette as she noticed the way she looked, she noticed how her fur was different...

"wow Jean y-your glowing" she said, the others noticed as she set the lucy down.

"yeah Jean what have you been eating" Eleanor asked, Jeanette just giggled as she looked at Simon.

"nothing but i have to tell you something" she giggled, all of them looked at her "...I-Im pregnant"

It went quiet as Eleanor and Brittany just stood there speechless, Alvin and Theodore just looked at Simon, smirking at him. Simon just smiled as he looked at Alvin...

"your not the only dad around here now" he said, Alvin just chuckled.

"oh yeah, well welcome to fartherhood" he said as he looked down at his two sons.

Brittany and Jeanette just smiled as they then looked at each other.

"congradulations Jeanette, I'm really happy for you" Brittany said,

"thanks Britt" she Finnished,

Brittany smiled as she looked at her two son's that Alvin was holding, she looked at the ground where here daughter was suppose to be. Brittanys eyes widend when she saw...

"oh my god w-where Lucy" she shouted, alertiing everyone.

Alvin looked at her as he setted his two sons down, all of them began to look around to see if there was any sign of the baby chipmunk. Brittany was more pertrifide than anything, then suddenly the heard a cry that sounded like their daughter. It was coming from behind the tree, Alvin, Brittany and the others rushed round as fast as they could but when they did their eyes widend. There stood...

Tony and in his arms was their daughter.

* * *

**OMG! Tony has Lucy**

**What will Alvin and Brittany do?**

**And Jeanette pregnant, yay :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	22. Tony's threat

**Ok, heres the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**I was kinda struggling for a name but to call this chapter but I managed like, :)**

**Ok here we go...**

**(MINER SWEAR WORDS SO WATCH OUT!)**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Tony's threat**

Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor looked in horrer as they saw in front of the, their worst nigthmare, Tony and in his arms was Lucy.

She looked petrified.

Tony chuckled evily as he looked at the two perants, Alvin and Brittany. He knew what they was feeling and he wanted to make them feel worse as he remember she had a debt to pay. He looked at the kit he was holding, he could se fear in her hazle eyes that was unoticable.

"well...we meet again" he said looking at the six chipmunks.

Tony smiled evily as he looked at Alvin, he noticed how angry he looked but Tony had a plan. If he come's near him he'll use the baby. He looked at Brittany and noticed how worried she looked but he could tell there was anger there as well. Simon and Theodore didn't look happy as did Jeanette and Eleanor, all of them had a look to say 'touch her and your dead.'

"please d-don't hurt her" Brittany said as she looked at the little kit.

"well Britt, if you remember you owed me but i think she'll do" he said looking straight at them both.

"you wouldn't dare..." Alvin shot, he was ready to kill someone "...I swear Tony if you lay one claw on her i will rip you limb from limb"

Tony just laughed, he wasn't scared one bit, he just looked at the little aurban kit. He saw that she looked egsacly like her mother, the look of her just made him weird as he just stared. Brittany took a step forward towards him, she noticed the look he had on his face, she remembered that was the egsac same look he gave her when she was little...

"Tony, please...I'll do anything but just...let her go, please" she begged, worried for her daughters life.

Alvin looked at Brittany, he knew she would do anything to save her daughter but he wasn't going to let her do anything for that sicko. If he's gonna get his daughter back he's gonna get her by force. On the other hand, Tony looked at Lucy and then at the aurban chipette who was pleading.

"anything?" he asked

"anything" she replied evan thought she didn't want to.

"nah...she's much better...I recon she'll make a replacement, eh Britt" he said, caressing her cheek.

Brittany's eyes widend, she knew egsacly what he ment as did Alvin, he was more angry than anything, him and his brothers.

"you sick basterd" he shot, Tony just laughed

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment..." he then turned to Brittany who was now clutching ont Alvins arm "Do your remember when you was 8, what i did to you" he" he asked.

Brittany didn't say anything as she then reached her shoulder, tracing the scar he gave her after he went and killed her father. The memory brought tears in her eyes, Tony saw and smiled, he knew what he was talking about...

"yeah Brittany...the scar, i gave you that to remember me and that wonderful day, you know i never felt better in my life" he said laughing, at this point Brittany was getting angry. She just wanted to kill him, they all did.

"YOU KILLED MY DAD, YOU KILLED MY MOM. YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM US...BUT THERE IS NO WAY IN LIVING HELL AM I GONNA LET YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER!" she shouted, taking him off gaurd.

Tony just stood there looking at her, he noticed the other two babies in Jeanette and Eleanor's arms. He sighed as he then looked at the little girl in hi arms, he noticed how tears was welling in her eyes because of him.

"aaww, you scared her...but don't worry, I'll deal with her" he sniggered, tracing hr stomach.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Alvin shouted as he watched him.

Brittany looked back at the others and saw her two son's was scared, she didn't want them to see what was gonna happen next. She looked at Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore...

"guys would you take them to your place, Jean?" she asked.

"of course Britt" she said, .

"but what about you?" Eleanor asked.

"I'll be back once I'v got my daughter" she replied, the chipettes nodded as they then headed for their tree.

Simon and Theodore stayed to help Alvin once they got his daughter back. Tony on the other hand began to get a little nervouse as he looked at the four chipmunks who was shootng glares at him. He was about to take a few steps back as he noticed Simon and Threodore run behind him blocking his exits, he turned to the front and saw Alvin and Brittany blocking the other to. He was trapped.

"OK!...ok, I'll give you your daughter aslong as you let me go...unharmed" he said,

"no way, you don't deserve to live so why should we let you" Alvin said as the other nodded.

Tony knew he had to get out of there, he looked at each chipmunk, the weakest of them four was either Brittany or Theodore. He looked at the pulmp chipmunk not knowing what his strenght is but he was big so it would be a struggle, he looked at Brittany and he knew it wasn't gonna be hard but first he had to get rid of the little baby first if he want's to make it out alive...

Then in the next second, he chucked lucy at Alvin. Luckily he caught her without hurting her, Tony then headed Brittany's way and shoved her out of the way making her land on her side, he ran as fast as he could. Theodore and Simon chasesd him. Alvin of the other hand helped her up and passed hertheir daughter...

"take her to the others and stay there, we'll be back soon" he said,

"ok" she finnished as she ran to the tree her sisters and her sons was.

Alvin watched to make sure she got there safely, once she was there he then began to run the way his brothers ran. He was gonna make sure that pervert gets whats coming because no one hurts his family, not ever...

* * *

Brittany ran to Jeanettes tree.

She looked back and saw Alvin heading the way Tony, Theodore and Simon run. She sighed as she looked at her daughter who was cudddling up to her...

"mommy" she squeked, looking at her. Brittany smiled as she cuddled her.

"don't worry, your safe. Mommy won't let that bad munk hurt you...I promise" she said, the baby smiled as she cuddled into her mothers soft fur.

Brittany then helt her baby close to her as she then began to climb the tree. She raced the nest and climbed in to see Jeanette and Eleanor playing with Aj and Daneil. They both gasped as they saw Lucy in her arms...

"oh my god...you got her" Jeanette said rusing over to her, Brittany giggled.

"be careful Jean...yeah i did, that basterd isn't never gonna touch her again" she said protectivly.

Both of them walked over to Eleanor and sat down, soon as they did Aj and Daneil jumped onto their mother, giving her a hug. Brittany smiled gently as she huggedd them all together, Eleanor and Jeanette watched and smiled at the heartwarming scene. Jeanette couldn't help but feel warm inside, she couldn't wait as she thought that would be her oneday with her kits.

Eleanor felt the same, she wanted her own family but like she said, she was gonna wait for Jeanette and Simon to have their's first befor she and Theodore plan anything.

"mommy weres daddy" Aj asked in his little voice, Brittany looked at him.

"daddies dealing with the bad munk with your uncles but he will be here soon, don't worry" she said, caressing his cheek.

Aj smiled as he then crawled over to his brother and sister who was playing with each other, Brittany watched but she couldn't help but sigh as she felt the scar on her shoulder, it reminded her of the night their farther died. Eleanor and Jeanette noticed as they looked at her, he knew what was wrong with her...

"Britt, its all over now. Tony's done for" Eleanor said looking at her.

"I know but the scar...it's just...everytime i think about it, it brings back memories" she mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.

"Britt, all we have to do is leave the past in the past and look to the futor" Jeanette said, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"how can I though, I'm scard for life...I have to live with this scar" she cried as her eyes began to water.

"so are we but-" Eleanor bega but Brittany cut her off.

"No!, you don't have the scar thought do you. It hurts, he marked my with a 'T' which shows i belong to him" she shot as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Brittany, he doesn't own you he-" she tried to say again but the aurban chipette cut her off.

"that's easy for you to say when you don't have a friggin 'T' on you shoulder!"

Eleanor and Jeanette sighed, they looked at Brittany feeling bad for her but if Tony's dead she'll be free. Brittany just cried as she felt the pain form the scar, evean though she's had it ten years it still hurt...

"Brittany, calm down ok. He will never own you no matter wh-" Jeanette said but Brittany cut her off.

"am going outside for some fresh air, i need to think a while" she said

Jeanette was about to say something but Brittany just hopped out leaving the five of them alone. Eleanor sighed and looked at Jeanette, she noticed the look on her face.

"Don't worry Jean, she'll be ok" she smiled, Jeanette smiled back.

"i hope your right, Ellie...I hope you are..."

* * *

**Well here it is, **

**Poor Britt, scard for life.**

**The next chapter will be about whats happening with the chipmunk's and Tony but one of them isn't so lucky, but who?**

**so be on the look out on Tuesday :)**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think :)**


	23. Getting whats coming

**Well its tuesday like I said, I don't let people down do I :)**

**This story has like seven chapter left so it should finnish, if not and have other ideas then i'll keep it going, if you guys have any idea's just tell me and i may consider it because i'v wroten my plot now so its up to you guys...**

**And, anyway for my other story 'love never lie's', Iv changed my mind about the murder, who do you want to be the murder? It can't be Dave or the chipmunks so let me know in your reviews.**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 23- Getting whats Coming**

It began to rain, hammering it down on the ground floor, it began to thunder and clash as it darkend. The mood was perfect...

Down in the valley, a sable coloured chipmunks was running for his life as three other chipmunks was chacing after him. Tony was running as fast as he could away from the three brothers, Alvin, Simon and Theodore wasn't giving up, this pervert had hurt their mate when they was young so he was gonna get whats coming...

Tony jumped over a fallen tree, almost tripping when he landed, he looked back and saw the brothers still on his tail. He ran, ran for his life, if he could figure it he could see his life flashing before his eye's. Tony's heart was beating 200mile's an hour with the speed he was running but he wasn't giving up, he ran but then he came to a rockywall, a dead end...

Tony gulped, realising he was trapped. He slowely turned around as saw three male chipmunks who looked more angry than anything. He knew it would end here.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were out of breath but they kept their breathing steady, they was too angry to think of anything else. Then in the next second the slowely walked to him, Simon and Theodore blocked the side's so he wouldn't escape and Alvin stopped at the front, his peircing through his. Tony knew he was out numbered.

"g-guys can we talk about t-this" he stutterd, walking a backwards, hitting his back on the cliff wall.

The chipmunks just chuckled evily, taking it as a joke, but with in a second they stopped and glared at him. Alvin was'nt going to let him walk alive, not after what he did

"no...you desrve to die" he muttered, darkly. Tony gulped.

"A-Alvin, you don't understand...i-its the wild...most animals a-are like that" he tried to convince but the chipmunks just shook their heads.

"no there not, I know loads of animals but the only pervert i know it you. Know matter what you say, you won't leave that spot...alive" Alvin finnished as his claws came visible, all the chipmunks did.

"one thing before we do kill you though.." Simon began "...how can you touch a kitten like that, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor never did anything to you"

Tony just rolled his eyes, thinking back to when he was younger and when the girls was younger. He remembered when he first layed eyes on them, feeling all the sensation go to him. How he wanted to have them as his, he just wanted them but with their perant in the way it merly be impossible, specialy if you have one of those overlyprotective dads.

"i dunno but those three whores..." as he said this, the chipmunks cringed in anger of how he insulted ther mates "taunted me, their scent, their shape, their look's, their beauty. It drove me insane, I just wanted them so i killed their perants...

Flashback: Tony's pov

_I had been in the bushe's merly an hour, just eyeing the three gorgouse kits. Their dad was no were to be seen so i crept out towards the three chipettes, they saw and got scared. _

_I was gonna introduce myself but they ran back into their nest were their mother was, I scowled, I had to get them even if it ment killing. I looked around me and saw a rock that looked perfect. I couldn't help but snigger to myself as i was gonna get what i deserved so I slowely made it to the tree and began to climb, I could hear the sobbing and crying from the girls as they cuddled their mother, i just moaned in disgust._

_I finally reached the top and climbed in, their was a aurban adult female with her back to me, the three girls was on the otherside of her cuddling up to her. I just rolled my eyes as I then walked over to her, trying not to make a noise but with it being a nest, there was trigs laying around and crumpled leaves. I stepped on one, making a crisp noise..._

_The mother chipmunks ears twitched as soon as she turned my way, her eyes widend in horror as see saw me but just before she had time to react, i smashed her with the rock i had in my hands, sending her to the floor._

_She just layed there with, bleeding, she wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing so i concidered her dead. I looked to the side and saw the three chipette's cowering in a corner, trying to get away from me._

_"look's like you mine now" i said, eyeing them._

_And as i was about to grab them, something pulled me back and clawed me in the face, I looked and saw a maltese male, I got the feeling it was the dad. He backed me up into a wall and just as he was about to strike he saw his mate, it put him into shock as he looked at her fragile face. I took this as a oppertunity to escape, so I did. _

_I ran out but second afterwards their farther was after me at full rage, his claws was out and his breathing was rough. I kept running through the woods, over rocks and under roots but i wasn't giving up. The father was still chasing after me so I turned and that's when i saw, there was a clearing so i headed towards it._

_I jumped out, onto the black, smooth surface and ran to the otherside, I looked and saw the male chipmunk still coming but unluckily for him, this big white moving object hit him as it zoomed pass. I looked and he was there...dead._

_I sniggered to myself as i then noticed the three kits coming out to the side of the black surface, they saw their dad laid in the middle of the road...dead. Brittany was the first one to over, Jeanette and Eleanor followed but as they reached halfway they knew, they knew he was dead. All three of them looked at me, scared, full of fear and then ran, they ran the otherway. I just sighed..._

_"playing cat and mouse now are we" i said as i began to run after them._

_It didn't take long to catch one, I managed to get the brunette one, Jeanette. She was s slow and fearfull that she would stop screaming as i looked at her i grabbed my knife and was about to mark her but something bit me on the foot making me drop her, I wirled around and saw the little aurban one, Brittany._

_Just before she had time to escape i grabbed her by the skin, holding her to my face, I dunno why but something about her triggered me off. I grabbed my sharp rock and with the sharpest end, I marked her with T to show she'll belong to me. The screams was loud but i didn't care, there was no one to stop me. _

_When I finnished i set her down as she helt her bloody shoulder in pain but as i was about to grab the other's, they ran again. I sighed, these three was harder than i thought and just as i was about to grab them they jumped into a tiny hole, a hole i wouldn't fit in, the smart sluts._

_They got away..._

End of flashback

"i did get Brittany once, she was protecting her sister's and gave herself for them" Tony sniggered

Alvin, Simon and Theodore was livid by the story, all of them was full of pure anger. They just wanted to kill him, rip him from limb to limb. Their claws had came full visible as the sharp tip sparked...

"you sick basterd" Alvin growled, he said walking towards him "how could you hurt three innocent chipettes", Tony just smiled.

"simple, love it but then again, Sam and Oliver's babies was easy enough. Simon do us a favour and tell Jeanny that they didn't make it" he laghed, the boy's eye's widend.

"YOU KILLED THEM" Simon shouted.

"yep and if i had the chance, i would have done the same to Brittany and that little brat of yours, well maybe not straight away. I'd mark her first" he chuckled, evily.

When he said it, Alvin lost it, he ran and pounced on him. He go his claws and slashed him in thue face, cutting his other eyes. Tony with all his strength, shoved him off and pounced on him, hitting him in th chest and face. Simon and Theodore saw and ragged him off im, pinning him on the wall. Alvin got up and dusted himsel off, he wiped the bloody scratch he got on his arm as he looked at the evil monster.

"one thing, Tony, one thing!...no one and i mean no one touche's my family, not my mate, not my daughter, not my son's, my brothers or their mates because if they do, the thing am gonna do to you, I'll do to them" Alvin warned, his eyes darkend as he said it.

"what's that?" he asked,

Alvin didn't answer, instead he grabbed him by the throut and chucked him on the ground, he pounced on him and started pucnhin and clawing at his face. Tony on the other hand, managed to push him back and has he was about to hit him in the face, some one slammed him in the back as he went flying. Tony looked to see it was Simon.

Tony got up an headed Simon's way, he pulled his fist back and striked him straight in the face. Simon was prepared for the income as he striked him in the stomach and wackes him in the face. Tony was taken back at first but just as he was about to strike another blow, something wacked him in the head, causing a massive gash in his head.

Tony dropped to the floor...dead.

Simon and Theodore looked a they saw Alvin and in his hand was a rock, a point rock with a bit of blood on the tip. They looked as they saw him staring at his lifeless body. Thd chipmunk just looked, not feeling a tad guilty

"what now?" Theodore asked, Simon and Alvin looked at each other.

"I d-dunno...Alvin?" Simon asked, looking at there older brother.

"lets just go back to the girls, I wanna see my family" Alvin replied as he headed back.

Simon and Theodore nodded as they followed their older brother the way they came. They was glad that he was gone and there won't be any trouble but will they be able to sooth the girls.

* * *

The rain had let up as the sun came out, drying the water up.

Jeanette and Eleanor sat in the tree as they played with the three kits, both of them sighed as they looked at them. The could clealy see the perants in them...

"wow just looking at these gives me the feeling" jeanette said, Eleanor giggled.

"yeah, Brittany's really lucky. I can't wait until it's my turn" She squeled

Jeanette smiled as she picked lucy up and cradled her, Aj and Daneil played with each other's tail's. The two girls laughed as they watchedthe kits play, it was really cute. The babies played until they stopped and looked the oppasite direction, Eleanor and Jeanette looked were they was and gasped when they say the boys...

"your back" Jeanette said, looking at Simon.

"yeah...you won't be seeing him again, never" he smiled as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"what do you mean?" Eleanor asked, looking at Theodore.

"H-he's dead" he answered, the girls eye's widend when they heard but it soon cahged into a smile.

"we're free, Brittany's free. oh she'll be so ha-" Jeanette began but Alvin cut her off

"were is she?" he asked

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other as they picked two the kits up, the smile dropped into a frown thinking of what happened earlyier. Jeanette sighed and looked at him...

"we dunno Alvin, she got really upset and ran out" Jeanette said, walking over to the entrance of her tree.

"yeah, about the scar" Eleanor added, Alvin sighed as he looked at them.

"i'll go look for her...the situation must have hurt alot...she needs me" he said.

Jeanette and Eleanore nodded as they watched him leave the tree, both of them sighed as they turned around to their mates and cuddled them, they could feel the relief from Tony's death. They was free...

* * *

On the other hand, whilst they was hugging Alvin was on the search for his mate.

He new that the situation was putting alot of pressure on her but he never knew it was weighing on her this much, he sighed as he looked around the area for any sign, he knew she needed him.

Alvin looked around his surroundings until something caught his eye, there was a little aurban figure crying beside the lake. He smiled, realising it was Brittany. She was crying.

He sighed in relief as he headed down to were she was. The aurban chipettte hadn't realised that there was anyone about as she coninued crying, Alvin reached her and sat beside her, looking at her. Brittany stopped crying as she relisd someone was next to her, she was relieved when she saw who it was...

"you ok?" he asked as he place a paw on her shoulder.

"yeah...when he turned up- and had lucy- saying all those things. It scared me" she sobbed, Alvin just looked at her.

"listen Britt...we know about what happend, he told us what he did to you, Jeanette, Eleanor and your perants, we was pretty peev'ed afterwards but it's all over now" he soothed her but Brittany just narrowed her eyes.

"Alvin, he scard me. How on earth is it over" she shot, looking down.

"He's dead"

When he said it, Brittany slowely looked up at him. She saw the smile on his face, knowing that the monster was dead made her feel so happy, it made her feel relieved, it made her feel...free. She was free

"r-really" she said quietly but he heard.

"yes Britt, he can never hurt you again, not you, not Jeanette, not Eleanor, not Lucy, Aj or Daniel. Yor safe now" he said,

Brittany couldn't help but smile in happiness, she was so happy that tears came to her eyes, tears of joy. Alvin saw and smiled, he pulled her into a gentle comforting hug. The couple hugged as they felt each other's embrace, Brittany felt truely safe not that he was just dead but she was in the arms of her mate who loved her for who she was...she was happy.

* * *

**Now to be onest it think this is the best ending so far, lol :D**

**I hoped you like it because now we'll be focusing on Jeanette's pregnancy, so all you Simonette fans get ready :)**

**review and tell me what you think :)**


	24. hiding the guilt

**To be onest I have nothing to say really but one question.**

**1. who would you like the killer to be?**

**- Mr Bradley**

**-Ryan**

**-David**

**-other**

**Let me know guys but the killer will be reviel in the next chapter of 'love never lie' so let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 24- Washing the guilt away.**

Two week had passed, ever since that horrible day the chipmunks have, well mostley Alvin and Simon they'v had a bed feeling in the pit of their stomach. The feeling was driving them crazy that they couldn't even sleep properly.

As day's went on, both male chipmunks began to realise what that feeling was...it was guilt. Both chipmunks had been feeling guilty for the death of another chipmunk and even thought he deserved it, the guilt just drove them crazy. Simon had been feeling more because he hadn't told his mate about Sam and Oliver's kits.

He knew she deserved to know but he couldn't stand the thourght of Jeanette breaking down, he knew how close she was to Oliver but this would just tore her apart and with her being two week pregnant it was a bad thing for her to know.

The chipmunks didn't want to think about the monster since he did what he did, they thought it was the best and beside's what monster would do such a thing to three innocent Chipettes? yes it's the wild but thats no exscuse. The boys was glad it was over and as was te girls, the only problem was the guilt in the boys.

Today was a moody day for the chipmunks, it was pouring it down as the wind was blowing putting ripple's in the water making it look like waves. The clouds was a dark grey and the rains was ice cold water that hit the ground. Simon and Jeanette who was closest to the water woke up from the splashing and crashing of wave's in the lake.

The chipetter laid there as she rubbed her stomach. The babie's was giving her a rought time since they was all moving arround giving her the cramp, Simon on the other hand was next to her with her leaned against him. The chipette groaned feeling the pain...

"i hope this stop's soon" she moaned trying to get comfortable, Simon sighed.

"it will Jeanette...there probably trying to get comfortable like you" he smiled looking into her beautiful vilot eyes.

"I hope so., I wounder how Brittany coped since she was pregnant with four...how many do you think we'll have?" she asked looking up at him. Simon place his hands on his cheek.

"I dunno, three, four maybe five but Chipmunks give birth in litters from two to eight" he said, Jeanette gulped.

"ok god, Olivier had three and she said the pain was unbarable, if i have more. God help me" The chipette tld him. Simon just chuckled at how dramatic his mate was being but when she mentioned her friend's name his ears flattend, Jeanette noticed "whats wrong?" she asked.

Simon sighed "there's something i should have told you"

Jeanette sat tup looking at him, for some reason she knew it was bad and probably it would go straight to her heart. I had anything to do with her friend she deserved to know...

"what is it Simon, is she ok? is Same ok? are the babies ok?" she kept asking but Simon shook his head to the last question.

"you girls and lucy wasn't the only babies he went after..." he began, Jeanette placed a paw over her mouth "...he k-killled them, Tony killed their kits"

"...no..." she whispered as she took it all in "...why didn't you tell me?" she asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

"because i didn't want to see you like this, i knew i should've but I though I'd give you break" he soother, Jeanette just cried as she helt it all in.

Olivier and Jeanette were close friends, when the escaped Tony the Chipettes they met her and stayed with her and her perants. Oliviar was like a second sister to them which made the chipette's an aunty to her kist but know they was gone.

"I can't believe it, those baby girls was perfect, they was beautiful. How coulld that monster hurt such beautiful kits, I mean they was pure beauty. Like Alvin and Britts kits, they was perfect...and now, oh god we have to find her" Jeanette suggested but Simon didn't like the idea.

"I dunno Jean, your heavily pregnant and it's possible you could give birth on the trip. Why don't you wait until you'v had them" Simon said, Jeanette just looked at him.

"because i wanna go now before i do, I helped her with her litter and she'll help me with mine. Do you know anyone who can deliever babies beacues i don't , Eleanor cant stand blood, Brittany wouldn't know where to look and there's no living hell that am gonna let Alvin or Theodore look at my, well but anyway they won' know either...c'mon Simon, please" she begged, Simon sighed.

"Fine but you do egsacly as your told otherwise we turn , c'mon we'll go get the others" Simon smiled as did Jeanette but when the looked out side the weather wasnr't egsacly 'safe'.

"maybe later" Jeanette mumbled as Simon nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a tree in the middle of the flooded valley,

Three little kits woke from the amount of noise from outside but thet didn't do anything and since their like a mounth old they began to talk more. Alvin and Brittany was fast asleep as they didn't realise their kit's was playing.

Daniel and Lucy who behave more was to busy wrestling with each other, Aj on the other hand was more occupide with the weather out side. For some reasson he loved it when the weather was at it's worse, it made it more cool...

"hey guys...wook at the dis" he said in his baby voice "it dow cool"

Lucy and Daniel looked at him with their big blue eyes as they walked over to what they was looking at, when they saw their eye's widend at the thr bad weather action. It kinda scared them a littled...

"Aj, dis idn't cool, dis is bad...an scary" Lucy said as she looked at her older brother.

"yeah Aj, we cud die" Daniel finished.

Aj just rolled his eye's as the three kit's watched but suddenly a loud boom followed by lightening hit the ground, Daneil and Lucy screamed as they jumped betwee their perants in result of waking them up. Alvin and Brittany opend their eyes only to see two of their kiys in the middle but where was Aj?

"Lucy, Daniel. Whats wrong?" Brittany asked picking them up, she noticed they looked frightend.

"big b-boom" both of the babies said cuddling to their mother.

Alvin smiled as looked at them, he knew what they was talking about. look's like the weather got the betterof them, he sighed as he noticed one was missing . He looked around and saw Aj looking out of the tree in pure amazment...

"dow cool" he mutter to himself

Alvin just looked at his sun confused, doe's he find the weather interesting? The chipmunks just chuckled to himself as he looked at Brittany, she looekd at him as he pointed to the exit. She looked at an noticed, she just giggled...

"i'll never understand that kid" she smiled as she helt the other two close "ssshhh, mommie's got you" she soothed them.

Aj looked as the like interested him the most, he looked out leaning closer but a bit to far as he lost balance. Luckily Alvin saw and grabbed him just in time before he could fall, he pulled the kit back in and helt him, sighing in relief...

"Aj, could you be more careful" Alvin said looking at his son.

"dorry dad but is wuked so awdome" he said teying to look back, Alvin sighed as he smiled.

"i know, I loved the weather when i was your age but i didn't fall out of the tree...your uncle Theodore did though, luckily my dad was here to bring him back up" he said, the kit nodded as he looked at his dad.

Whilst the chipmunks and chipette's waited for it to blow over, four of them didn't know what two of them was upto. Even though she said she'll wait she was so desperate so why not get started and anyway, what else is there to do other than sleep. yeah, Two chipmunks was planning there family now an i bet you know who...

* * *

**ok, short and not interesting but i just wanted to have a little scene between the two main couple's :)**

**And it looke's like were off on another adventure to find two more chipmunks, will it be safe or will it be a disaster. I dunno, what would you think with a 'two' pregnant chipetts, three kits and six chipmunks. Something's gonna happen right, oviously!**

**Oh and before i forget i need baby OC's again for Simon and Jeanette but please send them to me before she give's birth ok :D ****R&R**


	25. Taking that Risk

**Ok, well i have'nt mush to say but i hope this story get's finnished before september 5th **

**Lets just get on with story, R&R :D**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Taking that risk**

The rain had finally let up and the sun came out making the sky turn in a pinky orange.

The meadow was near enough flooded but it was still safe for the Chipmunks and Chipettes to walk on. The lake was flooded but not much since the sun had dried up most of the water.

Elanor and Theodore hadn't noticed the valley much since they was to busy doing what they was doing, neither of them could wait anylonger as the ineed of their own family to raise and look after. After staring at her sister's kits, Eleanor just wanted her own with how cut and sweet they was.

Alvin and Brittany had noticed the flood but the was too busy dealing with their kits, well Aj. For some reason he just loved watching the weather when it was bad, Daniel and Melodie was ok but after that massive boom they didn't want to leave their mother because it scared them.

Simon and Jeanette was still planning the trip to find her best friend Oliver, after finding out what happend to her kits. Jeanette's been wanting to find her so she could help her but also to see if she'll help deliver her kits. At the moment Jeanette was sat by the exit watching the sun rise above from all the rain clouds, she sighed as she then looked over at Simon who was working on something, he was too busy to notice her looking.

A little smile crawled on her lips as Jeanette began to climb began to slowely stand up. She then turned to make sure Simon wasn't looking and the slowly grabbed the wooden wall but as she was about to climb out something or someone stoppedb her...

"don't even think about it" he said still with his head turned.

Jeanette pouted as she pulled he leg back in and turned to face him, he wasn't even looking at her.

"oh c'mon Simon, I just wann see Brittany. I need to talk to her" Jeanette said, Simon looked at her.

"Jean you could get hurt, that feild isn't egsacly safe" he said standing and walking over to her.

"please, just for two minutes"

Simon looked into her vilot eyes and for some reason he couldn't say no. Her eye's was just to beautiful and pure to say not to, not to mention her face, Jeanette was just too innocent to say not to, he just sighed...

"ok, two minutes. I'll come and check on you though" he smiled, making her smile.

"thank you Simon i won't be long" she said hugging him.

Simon mumbled something under his breath but Jeanette didn't hear, she then walked over to the exit and climbed out. Simon watched to make sure she was ok, the maltese Chipetter then headed over to the tree in the middle of the feild, as she got near she could hear yelling from one of the kits. Jeanette giggled at the thought becaue it sounded like a 'a dunt wann' scream.

The chipette reached the tree and slowely climbed up but when she entered she couldn't help but giggle with what she saw, Brittany was holding Daniel and Lucy whilst Alvin was too busy trying to get Aj off the barked wall, he was holding on by his front paws while his father was pulling his back ones.

"No... I dun wanna bath" Aj screamed, not giving up.

Jeanette looked at Brittany who was holding the two kits.

"what's wrong with my nephew?" she asked, still watching the scene in front of her. Brittany sighed and looked at her, she looked tired from the lack of sleep she had.

"It bathtime and you know how Aj gets when it's that time of the day" she said, Jeanette just giggled.

"oh yeah, father like son" she said, Alvin heard and looked at her.

"hey! i wasn't this bad. Yeah i hated bathtime but i wouldn't cling my life to a wall" Alvin shot, still pulling his son off.

"no you rather throw rocks and hurt someone" Brittany added as Alvin just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"yeah, i prefer it that way" he said,

"would you prefer Aj doing that to us, i wouldn't"she finnished, Alvin didn't say anything after that as he carried on with the mess he was in.

Jeanette and Brittany just smiled as they watched Alvin pull him off, Aj let go as his day then grabbed him and the other two kits. and headed outside were the cyrstal clear lake was. Once he was gone, Brittany turned to her sister and smiled.

"what can i do for you sis" she asked, Jeanette looked at her.

"well, umm...you remember Oliviar right?" she aked, the aurban chipette nodded as she just looked at her.

"how can i not remember her, she looked after us back when you know, she was practicly like a sister to us. What about her anyway, is she ok?" Brittany asked, Jeanette just sighed as she looked down.

"well remember how she had a litter of three girls she had with Same," she asked, Brittany nodded "...Well, Tony...he killed them." she finnished.

Brittany just stood there, gobsmacked. She couldn't believe it, three beautiful kits was dead. She loved them three kits like they was her own. Brittany could feel tears slowely swelling in her eyes, knowing three beautiful kit's was dead thanks to that monster.

"oh my god, why?" she asked through her tears.

"I dunno but i wanna go and find her...i want her to help me with my litter since i help her with he's." Jeanette said. Brittany just looked at her.

"Jeanette, she lives far up south pluss your pregnant, that is a high risk and anyway do you think i can keep track of my kits for what 50miles, Daneil and Lucy yeah but Aj, i haven't a prayer with him" she said, Jeanette just looked at her.

"please Brittany, i need to see i she's ok. I need her help" she pleaded.

Brittany just stood there looking in her sister's vilot eye's, like Simon she couldn't say no either. Jeanette looked to innocent to say no too. She just didn't hesistate as she smiled at her byspectical sister.

"ok, ok but remember Jeanette you need to be careful pluss we all need to keep and eye on my kits, well Aj really" she giggled, Jeanette smilled and hugged her sister in pure excitement.

"thank you, thank you, thank you Britt. C'mon we'll tell the other's" she said pulling her paw.

"wait Jean, why don't you just tell everyone at Breakfast tomorrow" she suggested.

"ok yeah, I will...i'll go no because Simon will want me back" she smiled rollong her eyes. Brittany giggled.

"yeah, Alvin will probably need me aswell because knowing Aj, he'll fight for his dear life, bless him" she laughed, Jeanette laughed aswell.

The afterwards Jeannette waved good bye and headed back to her tree were her mate was waiting her, Brittany headed over to her mate were she saw him trying to bath Aj but he wouldn't go in. Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"oh joy, whats that kid got against water...i'll never know" she mumbled.

* * *

It was the next morning and Jeanette and Simon was the first one's there.

Eleanor and Theodore hadn't got breakfast ready due to the earlyness they arrived, the plump chipette had been feeling different all morning. Her head was kiling her and her stomach was killing her, all the brightness in her eye's had gone and she was really tired.

They both went outside and saw the two byspectical chipmunks waiting by the tree. Jeanette was excited whis Simon looked miserable as usuall.

"good morning, Ellie Theo" Jeanette said with a smile

"mornin" Eleanor replied with a bit of glump, Jeanette noticed.

"Eleanor whats wrong...you don't seem like your-self" she said, Eleanor just shrugged.

"I dunno...I feel lightheaded, sick and tired" she said, soon as she did a smile crawled on her lips. She knew egsacly what it ment...

"Elli...hace you been busy" she smiled, Eleanor just looked at her and forced a smile.

Jeanette just rolled her eye's knowing egsacly what her sister has been up to and as she was about to reply she saw Brittany and Alvin coing with their three kits, as she did Eleanor could feel a storm coming. Brittany hadn't realised about her babys sisters condition as she went straight up to her and hugged her.

Eleanor couldn't hold it in any longer as she three up all over Brittanys aurban fur, the aurban chipette screamed in discust as the other's burted out laughing their heads offf...

"aaaaahhhhh, ew ew ew...Eleanor why me?" Brittany cried as she couldn't look at herself.

"Sorry Britt am not my self this morning" She said, Jeanette came beside her trying to hold her laugh in.

"I think someone's pregnant" Jeanette said patting her back.

As soon as she heard, Eleanor's eye's widend as did Theodore's. Alvin and Simon just smiled but when the looked at th aurban chipette, they bursted out laughing again as she still had vomit all over her. The three kit's was also giggling at there mother, it's everyday you see Brittany cover in sick.

"C'mon Britt. lets get you cleaned up" Jeanette said, still trying not to laugh. Brittany just glared at the boys as she left with Jeanette to get cleaned up.

Eleanor just stood there as she helt her fore head, her vision kept blurring. Theodore just stood there beside her as he looked at his brother, mouthing words over to them.

A few minutes later, Brittany and Jeanett came back. The aurban chipette was wet but happy, she stay a few feet away from Eleanor, not wanting to get vomited on.

"so Ellie's pregnant wow...but unlucky for you Jean. Looks like change of plans'" Brittany smiled, everyone except Jeanett looked confused.

"what plans?" Eleanor said.

All of them just looked at the two chipette, they both just looked at each other then back at Eleanor, Brittany sighed...

"were planning to see Olivier" she said, Eleanor's widend as he mouth dropped.

"but she's all way up south, your well...oh it doesn't matter. we'll be careful" the girls smiled and turned to the boys but it changed when they saw there faces. The boys mouths dropped.

"are you kidden, Britt's we can't keep an eye on three kits all the way up there" Alvin said

"yeah and your pregnant" Simon said.

"and you are aswell" Theodore finnished

The girls just rolled their eyes as they just looked a the boys, it may be a big risk but their friend might need them. The girls thought about it but then thought about what could happen...

"we know...but guys it's a risk that need's to be taken" Jeanette said, the other chipettes nodded.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore just sighed and shook their heads in disbelief. They didn't know what to say, the three chipette's are risking alot including there kids for a friend up south.

"why?" Simon asked.

"becasue I ow her and she needs me as i need her, please. we'll be ok aslong as we have you guys right" Jeanette asked, the boys looked at each other.

"ok fine fine but if anything happens we turn back" Simon finnished.

The three chipettes squeled in excitment, not believing their ears. The kits just stared confused as the boys just rolled there eyes. They couldn't beleive what they was doing...

* * *

**ok i didn't know how to end it so i hope's it's good enough.**

**God there risking alot don't you think :S**

**Oh well, R&R :D**


	26. Another adventure

**ok well i can see this story isn't as popular as the other's but at least it's being red, it would be nice to here your opinions though :L**

**Anywany, i need baby OC's for Simonette and Theonor so please send me your idea's, even thought you already have, you still can :D**

* * *

**Chapter 26- Another adventure.**

The sun was slowely rising,

Everyone had an early night because of the trip they was gonna make to see their friend's. It was a huge risk they was gonna make but if it mean's for Jeanettes kit's to be born safley, then thats a risk to be taken. Eleanor and Theodore had packed plenty of stuff so if the get hungry, hurt or sick then there will be stuff for it.

The chipmunks had been worrying aswell for the concequences of the trip, anything could happen specialy with there being two pregnant chipettes and three kits. The boys had been trieing to change the girl's mind all night but that didn't work either, they was so desperate to see their friend. The three kits seemed excited about the adventure, they have never been down south before but then again, they have'nt been as the cliffs edge.

At the moment, the chipmunks and chipette's was climbing out of their tree's to meet in the centerr of the meadow. Theodore and Eleanor was already waiting with three bags which the boys will be holding, Simon and Jeanette was just making their way over slowely, since she was pregnant Simon would make her take it easy and same with Theodore. He wouldn't even let her hold a bag.

The two byspecticel chipmunks made it to them as they noticed Alvin and Brittany just runing over with lucy and Daneil in front, Aj was walking. He looked like he just got told off for something, they maded it to them. Jeanette noticed that Brittany looked a bit angry for something as she watched her stand there with her arms folded...

"ok, what's happend?" She asked, Brittany huffed.

"oh nothing except them two twit's" she said pointing to Alvin and Aj "you can tell there farther an son...this morning, Aj thought he'd show off and do his farther act being all smart and brave. He's grounded and as for Alvin, he is aswell" she finnished.

"what! why" Alvin and Aj said at the same time making everyone laugh exsept Brittany.

"see what i mean..." she said, pointing at them. "...your grounded for attitude and your grounded for making him like that" she finnished, looking at them.

Alvin and Aj just stood there dumfounded, Lucy and Daneil couldn't help but laught at there father and brother getting trouble by their mother. It was hilerious. Once they all calmed down they listened to what the adults had to say.

"ok, Olivier and Sam live south. It should take three or four days but we'll get there, it should be a safe journey and once we get there we'll stay because it's a decant place for kits, plenty of room and a lake. There's neigbors so lets hope we make news friends" Jeanette exlained with a smile, Brittany and Eleanor smiled back but the boys juts sighed.

"isn't there anyway of changing your minds" Simon replied, the girls just shook their heads "fine, lets go"

Then with that, Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeanett, Theodore and Eleanor along with the three kit's headed south towards the sun rising above the mountains.

* * *

A few hours pasted and the 9 chipmunks had been walking none stop, Jeanette and Eleanor was getting tired.

Simon and Theodore noticed as they watched their mates stop for a breather.

"wait a min guys" Simon shouted, directing it to Alvin and Brittany.

They both nodded as they then looked at their three kits who was just playing about, Daneil and Lucy was running from Aj wwho was on. They wa playing tag but knowing Aj, he would change it sooner or later. Aj started to chase his siblings, getting further away from his perants.

"AJ, LUCY, DANEIL" Brittany shouted "WAIT!"

The kits didn't hear as they carried on running, Alvin and Brittany started running after them, leaving their siblings behind who also noticed the kits. The three kits carried on running with their perants far behind along with their aunts and uncles, as they ran they could hear a waterfall up ahead so they carried on.

Alvin and Brittany also heard the waterfall which means there could be danger, both perants picked up pace as they started getting closer to there kits, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor wasn't far behind as they was taking it easy. The three kits reached the waterfall but it wasn't a nice lagoon waterfall, it was one of those seventyfoot drop ones and there was only one way across. There was a rotted log that was a bridge.

Aj, Daniel and Lucy thought it looked fun so they started to run across it, Alvin and Brittany's eye's widend as they saw what the kits was doing. Both of them began to chase after them, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor reached the bridge and looked in horror as they slowely followed.

The three kits started playing but just like their perants feared, Daneil and Aj began to wrestle and push each other but suddenly Aj puched Daneil to hard, Daniel fell straight into Lucy. Lucy fell back, slipping off the log. The chipmunks and chipette's eyes widend...

"LUCY!"

* * *

**OH NO!**

**Is lucy ok or is she a gone, who know's? but one thing for sure is that the boys are in big big BIG trouble :S**

**Well read the next chapter Wednesday to see what happens :)  
**

**Review :D**


	27. Lucky once again

**Chapter 27- L****ucky once again**

_"lucy!"_

Alvin and Brittany's eye's widend in horror as they watched their daughter slip off the log, Daneil and Aj stopped shoving as soon as they saw their sister gone. Both kits looked over and sighed in relief when they saw her clinging onto a loose branch for her dear life.

The red furred chipmunk's slowely but carefull ran over to their kits and also saw the terrified kit, crying her little blue orbs out. Brittany was the first one there as she looked down...

"hang on lucy, mommy's coming!" she shouted as she thought of a plan.t

Brittany began to panick as she looked at Alvin who had the same look as he looke d the same as her. The other's wasn't far behind as the saw the little aurban kit crying her eye's whilst she clung on a branch. Brittany began to panick as she looked down but then something sparked in her as she looked at Alvin...

"grab hold of my tail" she orderd, he just looked t her as if she was insane.

"what!" he answered

"Just do it!" she finnished.

Then in the next secon Alvin grabbed hold of Brittany's tail as he then lowered her down, Lucy was arm length's away from her mother. Brittany looked apon her daught as she saw the fright in her eye's, the kit was holdin so tight that her little claws was stook in the branch.

"Lucy...Lucy..."she bagn trying to get her daughter's attention. Lucy finally opened her eye's as she looked at her mother who was being helt by her tail by her father " Lucy...try and grab mommy"

Lucy nodded as she slowely let go with one of her arms, Brittany reached out as far as she could, their finger tips touched but suddenly the branch lucy was on began to snap. Lucy began to cry as she reach farther for her mother's paw.

The branch suddenly snapped and luckily Brittany grabbed her by the wrist and and helt her close, Alvin the slowely pulled them up as soon as he saw his daughter in her mother's arms. Once Brittany was up, the other's rushed over to her, the chipette set the kit on the ground and looked at her...

"are you ok?" she asked, Lucy nodded but suddenly got bombarded by her brother's.

"wow lucy we dourght you was dead" Aj said, as Daniel nodded but then they heard their dad clear his throut, all of them began to get nervouse as they looked at him, they knew what was coming.

"yes daddy" lucy and Daniel said, looking at him, giving the puppy eyes'

"do you realise what could have happend..." Alvin began, the kit's ears just flatternd " your sister couucyld've been killed" he finnished as Brittany carried on.

"yes, what did we tell you. Aj, Daniel, Lucy. Your all grounded so until we get to your auntie Oliviars, you will walk beside us" she finnished, all the kit groaned at their mother's rule.

"do we have too" Aj grouned, Brittany just gave him a stern look.

Then in the next secon once everyone was set and ready they all carefully walked apon the log best as they could, trying not to fall and luckily they didn't. All of them was over round about fifteen minute's and once they was they all carried on walking south towards the mountains but what they didn't realise was that they had more bad luck coming...

* * *

**Ok, this is very short but i just wasn't in the mood but i can't let you down.**

**But i promise the next chapter will be alot longer, i mean it :D**

**please reaview :)**


	28. The kit that cried wolf

**Hey am back, i hope liked the name of this chapter because it give's you a clue,**** lol :D**

**The last chapter was pretty short but this one will be longer, I mean it. Also i need Baby OC's for Simon and Jeanette, Theodore an Eleanor so please please please send me your ideas C:**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 28- The kit who cried wolf!**

The Chipmunks and Chipette's had been walking hour's.

The moon was up high and the fireflies was buzzing around them. Daneil and Lucy hadn't left their mother and father 's side, Aj on other hand kept being told time and time again to stay close but like his father, he was always ahead of everyone. The other's took it easy since there was two pregnant chipette's, Simon and Theodore made sure they was easy and careful

All of them had traveled for two days and still there was a few mile's left, the kit's was tired as was their perant's, Jeanette and Eleanor was getting tired but like the byspectical chipette wanted, she wasn't giving up.

"we'll camp here for tonight" Alvin suggested, his brothers nodded.

"no we can't" Jeanette moened but Simon rolled his eye's

"Jeanette, we have too and beside's you and Eleanor need to rest" he said, Brittany carried on

"Daneil, Aj and Lucy need their sleep anyway" she said picking the yawning kits up.

Jeanette just huffed as she sat, leaning against a rock. Eleanor walked over and sat with her, smilining. None of them said anything as they watched Brittany put her three babie's to sleep. Just watching made them more excited but nervouse. Was they ready to be a mom?...Both Chipette's sighed as they just looked back at each other.

"you ready, Jean?" Eleanor asked, she placed a paw on her slightly rounded stomach looking at her sister.

"ready as i'll ever be, you?" Jeanette replied.

"Same... Just watching her and them kit's give's me that feeling, you know" the plump chipett smiled, Jeanette giggled.

"yeah i know, i can't wait. I just wounder how many I'm having...I look like i'm having four but am only two week's going" she told her. Eleanor nodded.

"well, for all we know you could have five or even six...who know's?"

At that, Jeanette's eye's widend. What if she was having five or six, she was a big female chipmunk so it was possible. A chipmunks litter can be from two to eight a litter. She sighed a she looked at her stomach, she could feel the little one's kicking in her. One kick after another and then another, the feeling was sensational.

She looked over at Simon who was to busy argueing with Alvin over something stupid, she woundered if there was ever a day they didn't fight and act like loving brother's.

"if you kept that ego in check, this would have never at happend!" Simon shot, Alvin just rolled his eye's

"what's my ego got to do with this?" He asked making Simon roll his eye's

"everything, from when that Hawke took you. It was your fault it happend"

"wow wow wow, the hawke didn't take me, it took Theodore and if it wasn't for me, Theodore would be dead AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, WE WOULD HAVE NEVER MET THE GIRLS AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MET JEAN AND I WOULDN'T HAVE MET BRITT'S AND HAD KIT'S WITH HER" Alvin shouted, taking Simon off guard.

Simon couldn't reply becaus he knew Alvin was right, if he hadn't have done what he had done the Theodore would be dead and they would have never met the girls. Simon just sighed and turned away from his brother, he looked over at Jeanette and saw her drooping off. Simon smiled and walked over to her, he just adored the sight of her sleeping gently.

Alvin watched as his brother sat beside his mate and caressed her face. Somehow watching, he knew that Simon regretted what he said but still he had know right to agrue over the past, blaming at all on him. Alvin just looked away and turned towards Brittany who was rocking the kits to sleep, he smiled as he watched Aj drop his eyelids.

"he finally fell then did he?" he asked sitting next to her.

Brittany nodded as she then laid him with his brother and sister, she awwed at the sight of her three kits, snuggled up together.

"yeah, there so preciouse" she said not taking her eye's off them, Alvin smiled as he looked at her.

"they are...but why is it alway's Lucy" he wounderd, Brittany just looked at him confused "i mean, why is she always the one in Danger"

"I dunno...maybe because it was always me in trouble or maybe it's because she's the smallest, I dunno" she answered.

"probably"

"yeah, but who know's next it could be Daneil or Aj. I just hope none of them get hurt or taken" she said looking him in the eye's, her ice blue one's full of fear.

"Britt, no one will ever touch you guys. If they do, I'll rip their heads off, it's my job to protect you guys so as a father and mate i'm gonna do that. I promise" Alvin finnished as he pulled her into a hug.

Both chipmunks embraced each other as they looked at their siblings, the saw Simon and Jeanette curled up together with his paw on her stomach and her head on his chest, Eleanor and Theodore was the same but her head was on his shoulder.

Alvin and Brittany smiled ass they adored the scene then in the next second, both of them drifted into a sleep dreaming of their family. All the couple's slept peacefully through out the night as the moon dawned and star's twinkled...and the wolf howling.

* * *

It was the next morning, the sun was rising and the birds was singing.

Everyone was fast asleep, well nearly everyone. Daneil woke up two minute's ago, his eye's flutterd open as he heard noises. He turned to look at his sibling's and saw Aj sucking his thumb whilst Lucy cuddled up to her mother's tail.

Daineil couldn't help but laugh at his brother, Aj stirred away as his fluttered open only to see his brother sniggering at him.

"what's dow funny?" he mumbled, realiseding that his thumb was wet.

"you duk your thumb" he giggled, Aj just glared as his cheeks went red with embarresment.

All the comotion woke Lucy, she stirred awake and looked at her brother's. Both of them turned and saw their baby sister awake.

"Lucy, we wake you?" Daniel asked, she nodded.

"way-da go, butthead" Aj called his brother, Daneil just rolled his eye's and stuck his toungue out.

The suddenly, a twig snapped, coming from behind the bush. All three kit's turned to the sound, a curiouse look crawled apon their faces as they looked. then a smile crawled Aj's lips, Daneil and Lucy looked at him and knew egscaly what he was thinking.

"No no no, Aj, remember what mommy said" Lucy reminded him but Aj didn't lesson as he headed for the bush.

"here we go again, dat kid is twouble" Daniel said looking at his sister, she just nodded as they both watched their older brother.

"cmon guys, it'll be fun" he said, btoh of them sighed and followed.

All three kit's slowely started to crawl towards the bush but as they got closer a loud growel was heard as two huge eye's appeared. The three kits gulped, starting to head backwards, as they did the thing stepped out, not blinking still with it eye's on the kits.

The monster came into light and when the kit's saw, their eye's widend as they saw it was a grey wolf, licking its lips and growling...

"WOOOLLLLFFFFF!" Aj shouted.

Everyon woke up as soon as they heard, they all turned and looked in horror as they saw the wolf. Alvin and Brittany looked careful and recognised the wolf from last time.

"not him again" Alvin mumbled, Brittany just nodded.

Then in the next second just as the wolf was about to make a strike with it's paw, the three kit's ran to their perants and hid behind them. The boys thought fast as they suddenly put the girls and babie's behind them, protecting them from thepreditor.

The chipmunks growled at the wolf hoping it would back off but the wolf was hungry, so hungry it wasn't planning to give up. The three kit's cowered behind their mother, Brittany helt onto them as she clung on her pregnant sister's.

Alvin, Simon and Thedore stood at front gaurding the chipette's and kit's like an iron cage from the wolf then suddenly as the was about to pounce so did the boys, they chipmunk landed on the wolf scratching and biting were ever they could. Simon clawed it in the eye's as Alvin and Theodore clawed and bit it's ears.

The chipettes and kits ran and hid in a bush, they watched as the chipmunks attacked with all their might to protect their family. The wolf ran off sqeeling in pain, it's eye's ached with pain from the scratches, it ran crashing and falling into thing's.

The Chipmunks watched, their claws ached as they all tried to catch their breath. They all was tired but suddenly they got bombarded with hugs and kiss's from the Chipette's. Even though they like it, they was annoyed at the same time. After a couple of seconds of kissing and hugging they all pulled apart, the chipmunk's sighed in frustration...

"were heading back!"

* * *

**Oh jees, these boy's have had enough :/**

**Will the girls be able to convince them to carry on or will the journey be over, I dunno.**

**Please review and remember i need OC's**


	29. Another Chance

**Ok well here's the next chapter of the story, to be onest i was n't planning to take it this far but oh well :D**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc, so lets carry on**

* * *

**Chapter 29- Another chance**

_"that's it, were going back!"_

The three chipette's just lookad at the chipmunk's, their mouth's gaping open and their eyebrow's narrowed.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore just stood as they stared at Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. No one said a word as they just looked each other in the eye's, the boys breathed heavily as their fist's clentch.

The three kit's just coward at the side, watching as their perant's, aunts and uncles looked at each other then suddenly Alvin broke the silence...

"c'mon were going home" he told them, his brother's nodded but the girls refused.

"No!" Brittany shot in a pleading tone.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore looked at her and saw the plead in her eye's. They knew egsacly what was gonna happen and also she wasn't givin up.

"Britt were goin-" Alvin began but Jeanette cut him off.

"No, were going and if you don't like it then go home but we are going" she said, the boy's just sighed.

"Jeanette, we can't go. It's too dangerouse, you and Eleanor are gonna get hurt" Simon said but Jeanette wouldn't accept.

"i know but...but...if i don't find Oliviar, these babie's could die. I need someone who know's birth like me" she replied with plead in her eye's.

"what about Brittany" Theodore suggested, Brittany's eye's widend.

"me, errr no no no no...I don't have the stomach for it" she admitted.

Simon and Theodor looked at each other, they didn't know what to do. Sure it was a dangerous trip, a risky one at that but they need somene who knows how to deliver , if Brittany and Eleanor can't. Who else? None of the boys can't.

On the other hand, Alvin hadn't softened, he still didn't like the idea. He didn't want anymore trouble because his Daughter almost go killed and they almost got eaten. He sighed, although it is dangerous, they need someone with exsperiance in birth, Jeanette can't deliver her own babies.

"i dunno...C'mon guys...Lucy's almost been killed 'twice, weve all nearly been eaten, what more could happen" Alvin pointed out.

"please, Alvin" Brittany said, giving him the puppy eye's.

He couldn't help but look at her, it was like he was falling and nothing could stop him. Alvin groaned in annoyance as he looked at his brother's, they had the same look as him.

"fine fine, what ever but if anything else happen's and i MEAN anything else...where goin home" he said

as soon as he said it, the chipette's jumped up in joy, group hugging. The boy's couldn't help but smile as they watched them but at the same time they regretted their choice of words. The girls cam apart and smiled at the boy's...

"Thank you guys, this means alot to us" Jeanette said, looking at her mate. Simon smiled.

"well...anything to make you and the babie's happy" he replied walking to her and giving her a hug.

She smiled as she hugged back, taking every tender moment in. Brittany and Eleanor looked at Alvin and Theodore who was looking back, the kit's just watched not understanding a word what had been said during the arguements.

"well, let's go then" Eleanor smiled as she began to walk.

The other's nodded as they followed along with the kit's at the side but as they walked, the chipette's seemed to slow down as they looked around. The chipmunks noticed...

"what's wrong girls?" Simon asked, looking at Jeanette.

But then as they looked, a smile crawled on their faces and their faces gleamed with joy. The boy's knew egsacly why...

"we're here...we're actually here" Jeanette repeated, looking around her surroundings.

"oh my god, Oliviar should be around here somewhere" Brittany said.

They all looked around and saw it was a beautiful, the area was decorated in flowers and berry bushes with maple, chestnut and walnut trees. The grass was a healthy sea green and the sun shone down, light refelcting apon the butterflie's wing's. It was amazing.

"wow" was allt the boys could say.

The girls giggled but carried on looking, the kit's loved the place so much that they started rolling in the grass, getting dirty and coverd in leaves.

"Daneil, Lucy, Aj. Please stop it" Brittany said, scolding her kits.

Daneil, Aj and Lucy just looked at her and carried on playing, ignoring her. Brittanu huffed as she looked at Alvin, he seemed to be smiling at them.

"why did they have to have your attitude?" she asked, he chuckled.

"i dunno but it's better than your's...'I WANT IT NOW!" Alvin joked, taking mick of what the kids attitude would be like if they had Brittanys.

Brittany just glared then huffed as she turned away, annoyed. Everyone else laughed at her actions but soon stopped when she gave them alook, Jeanette stopped as she slowely looked around. All the girls did but when they saw a certain tree, memories came flashing to their minds of the night their perant's died.

The tree had not changed one bit, Brittany was the first to walk over to it, followed by her sister's. The boys just watched, confused as they saw her place a paw on it's warm bark, tracing it's markings. Brittany felt the markings, flashbacks flew past her minds, bringing tears.

But Brittany, as stubborn as she is didn't show it as she was detirmand to stay strong for her family. Jeanette and Eleanor was the same, the past is the past and now look to the futor as it awaits them.

"you girls ok?"

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor turned to see Alvin, Simon and Theodore looking back with concern in their eyes. The girls just sighed and smiled.

"yeah...just a memory is all" the aurban chipette replied.

"it was our home before, well you know" Eleanor explained, the boys nodded.

The girls slowely walked away form their home, towards their counterpartner. The boy's held their arms out as they girls came in, the hugged as they embraced each other, warmly. The kit's got Jelouse, watching their mommy and daddy hug with out them.

Then in the next second, out of Jelousy the kit's pounced on Alvin anf Brittany, wanting to share the moment as well ut in doing so, they all ended up on the floor, laughing. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore bursted out laughing as the watched their older siblings get knocked down by three kit's.

Moment's passed but suddenly as Jeanette was about to say something, somone cut her off...

"Britt...Jean...Ellie"

The chipmunk's, Chipette's and kit's turned towards the source of the voice and as soon as they saw who it was, the girls eye's widend.

There stood was chipette and a chipmunk, the chipette had glossy amber fur with shades of blonde to it, her eye's was a beautiful baby blue. She had a cream stripe down her forehead and long fur that was tied up into a low ponytail and a flower stuck in the side of her hair. She was slightly smaller than him but taller that Brittany. She wasn't prettier than the chipette's but she still was beautiful.

The chipmunk beside her had red fur with gleaming sapphron eye's. He head short hair with a couple of strands hanging above his forehead. There was a brown stripe down his face that ended at his nose, he also was about Alvins height with the same badboy smile.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't believe it, theu hadn't seen these two chipmunk's since they was fifteen, they thought it was a dream but it wasn't, there stood a few feet away with heart warming smile's...

Oliviar and Sam.

* * *

**AAwwww they made it, YAY :D**

**GOD! i was getting worried they wasn't gonna make it but look's like they did 'just intime' lol **

**Hope you liked it, R&R :)**


	30. Reunited with Friends

**I don't have much to say but thanks to you read the story and thanks those people who review :)**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 30- reunited with friend's**

It was quiet, no one had said a word.

The Chipmunks and Chipette's just stared at the caremel and red furred chipmunks standing before them. A smile slowely crept on the girls face as they felt tears coming to their eye's, Oliviar did the same and within the next second, all girls ran into a group hug.

The boy's rolled their eye's and just smiled at the heartwarming scene. The girls cried with joy as the cuddled...

"i can't belive your here" Oliviar cried "i missed you three so much"

"we missed you too" Jeanette replied.

The girls broke apart and just looked at each other, thats when Oliviar noticed Jeanette and Eleanor's baby bump's, she couldn't believe it.

"oh, my god...are you two pregnant?" she asked

"yep, i'm 3 week's along and Eleanor's 1 week" Jeanette replied, Brittany and Eleanor smiled.

"oh congradulations" she smiled.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore walked over to the girls and stood beside their mate, wanting to get involved, Sam did the same as he stood with Oliviar.

"oh and these handsome guys must be your mates" Oliviar assumed looking at the chipmunks.

"yes they are, this is Alvin, Simon and Theodore" Brittany introduced, the chipette smiled.

"wow, it's great to see you to see you girls with mates and settling down... So Britt's are you having kit's" Oliviar asked, not noticing the three kit's near the bush.

Alvin and Brittanu just looked at each other and smiled, how could she not notice the three kit's playing loudly. It was hard not to noticed them.

"we've ha some...three. There over there" Brittany smiled, pointing to her kit's.

Oliviar looked and as soon as she saw them, a smiled crawled apon her lips but at the same time, a bolt of pain shot through her heart. The three kit's reminded her of her three little girl's before that monster killed them. She sighed and looked back at the aurban chipette.

"wow, there adorable...what are their name's?" she asked.

"Well, the aurban one is Lucy, the one on the left is Daneil and the one on the floor, mucking about who i have told million's of time to get up it Alvin but we call him AJ for short" Brittany answered as she glared at her oldest son.

"oh they remind me of...nevermind" Oliviar said, looking down.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other as they realised what was wrong, they then looked back as they noticed her hugging Sam.

"it's ok Oliviar...we know about what he did to Abigale, Emily and Laura" Jeanette soothed as she walked towards her.

Oliviar and Sam looked at each other confused then back at the six, they didn't tell anyone about the death of their little kit's.

"how...how do you know?" Sam asked, hugging Oliviar.

"Tony told us" Simon replied "he told us before me and my brother's killed him"

The two chipmunk's eye's widend, not that the fact that their babie's killer had told them but that the killer was dead. Their babies could finally rest in peace, knowing that, it brought a bolt of happiness to their hearts.

"H-He's dead?" Oliviar asked.

"yep...Shredded, bloody and broken" Alvin answered. The chipette smiled as she looked at Sam, both of them was sighed in relief.

"that's good news" she said, Jeanette looked at her and smiled.

"anyway, one of the reason's we came was that...well, i helped you give birth so i want you to help me when my time comes" She smiled, Oliviar smiled at her and walked over to her.

"of course i'll help you, both of you...what are sister's for" she said, pulling Eleanor and Jeanette into another hug

The three chipette's cuddled, after a couple of minute's they broke apart. Oliviar and Same then decided to show them around, they introduced them to other chipmunks who also had their own litters. After sometime, Oliviar and Sam then showed all three couple's to a tree that was near theirs.

The Chipmunks and Chipette's settled down quite easily, they all had a lovely warm tree that was close by to each other and some other Chipmunks.

Aj how ever, had to be a bit naughty. Without his perant's noticing, he snuck out slowely climbing down without falling. The red furred kit smiled to himself but without him knowing, Lucy and Daniel followed...

"were do you dink your going, Aj" Danail asked, making his brother jump

"Danail, Lucy...what you doing here" Aj shot, Lucy giggled.

"following you" she smiled, Aj just looked at her.

"no your not" he shot

"ye we are" she argued.

Aj didn't say anything, instead he ran but Daneil and Lucy chased after him, hot on tail. The two kit's cought up and it turned into a racing game, the laughed as smiled as they played chace and piggy in the middle with a walnut.

After a while the kit's got tired and fellt to the floor, out of breath but soon as they did they heard two familiar voices...

"DANIEL!...LUCY!...AJ!"

Daneil, Lucy and Aj looked at each other, they knew them voices because they here them every day...it was there mommy and daddy.

"oh ho" Aj mumbled

"mommy an daddy are cuming" Lucy said

"thank's dor pointing out de oviouse" he replied.

Lucy just rolled her eyes, then suddenly all three of them ran. The ran as fast as they could, as they ran the voices of their perant's faded away but none of them watched were they was going and suddenly they crashed into something or someone...

"hey watch i-" Aj cut himself off as soon as he saw what was infront of them.

Daneil and Lucy stared like Aj, sat in front of them, rubbing their foreheads was three other kit's. There was a boy, he wad dark brown with silver eyes and short hair and with him was two girls, one was blond with a ponytail and emerald eyes with a brown stripe and the other girl was red furred with piggytail's, tied in ribbon's. She had sapphron eye's and a cream stripe down her forehead. All of them was cute.

"wow" was all the boy's could say as they stared at the girls.

Lucy just stared at the boy who was staring back in pure amazment, it was like love at first sight...

"w-who are you?" Lucy asked, looking at him.

"i-im Drake and these are my sister's, Sophie and Sue" he said introducing them.

Daneil and Aj was speechless as they looked, Sophie and Sue just giggled as they looked. Daneil couldn't take his eye's off of Sue as Aj just drooled over Sophie. Lucy and Drake giggle at her brother's, they looked gormless...

"h-hi" was all Aj and Daniel could say.

Sophie and Sue giggled but suddenly stopped as they looked behind them, Daniel, Lucy and Aj smiled but suddenly stopped when they heard some one clear their throut's.

The three kit's eye's widend in shock, knowing who it was and within the next second, all three of them turned around and smiled, nervously when they saw Alvin and Brittany stood with their arms's folded.

"hi mommy, hi daddy"

* * *

**OOOOOhhhhh, look's like the kids are in trouble :D**

**And there's nothing like young love :)**

**Please review :):):)**


	31. New friends

**ok, i know i'v said before that this story is gonna be finnished soon but i'm planning a sequel based on the kit's growing in teen year's but that won't be out until i'v got some stories done :)**

**And yes, people have said that this story is similar to my other 'What brought us together' trust me thought, it may sound same but as it goe's on it will be a totally different story.**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 31- New friend's**

_' hi mommy, hi daddy'_

Danei, Aj and Lucy stood in suprise as their mother and father didn't look happy. The three kit's behind them was confused until they heard who they was.

Aj took a step closer to his perant's, he forced a chuckle as he looked up at his dad...

"h-hey mom, dad...i can explain" he said, Alvin and Brittany just stood with their arm's folded and eye's narrowed.

"go on then" the aurban chipette told him.

"well, urrrmm...you see..me, Daneil and Lucy got board so we - ok, i can't explain" he admitted.

Alvin and Brittany just looked at each other and shook their heads as they looked at the three kit's, neather of them knew what to do.

"Aj why do you have to be 'so alike' you dad" Brittany moaned as Alvin just looked at her.

"thanks Britt" he said, sarcasticly. She just rolled her eye's.

"anyway, you three are coming home" she orderd,

The kit's just groaned, Aj, Daneil and Lucy turned to look at the other three who was just watching. Aj then got and idea as he looked at them.

"Mom, Dad can we please stay...we made some new friend's" the chestnut furred kit said, pointing at the other three.

Alvin and Brittany just looked at him then turned to the other three, they saw two girls and a boy. By the way their kit's was looking at them, they could tell what was going. The both of them smiled...

"ok, i see what's going on here..." Brittany joked "...come home later and don't go far"

"yeah and no kissing" Alvin added, the kit's just looked at each other grossed out.

"dad, do you have too" Lucy whined, trying not be sick.

The two adult chipmunk's just laughed and within the next scecond they left, leaving the six chipmunk's to play with each other. Aj and Sophie got on Brilliant as did Daneil and Sue along with Lucy and Drake but secretly, they had a little crush on each other.

"wow, your mom and dad seem really nice" Sophie said, looking at Aj.

"they are most of the time but my mommy can be really scary, trust me" he answered, she just giggled as he tried not to look at her in the eye's.

"what's wrong?" the blond kit asked.

"nothing really, your eye's are just really pwitty" Aj said, making them both blush. Sophie giggled, she pushed a strand of fur behind her ear as she looked i his golden eye's.

Meanwhile, Daneil and Sue was also hitting it off perfect. These two was pretty much like Simon and Jeanette because both of them was pretty shy, everytime they looked each other in the eye's theyd blush and look away.

Lucy and Drake, made friend's straight away, best friend's. The both of them got straight into a pleasent friendship, even though they was pretty young neither of them could take their eye's off each other.

* * *

Back with Alvin and Brittany, both of them was pretty happy for their kit's to have some friends' but still it worried them.

They was worried about them being on their own for the fist time since they was born.

"Brittany, are you sure it's a good idea to leave them on their own" Alvin asked, the both of them was walking towards Jeanette's tree whilst talking.

"yes why, don't you want are kid's to have friend's" Brittany asked, he just rolled his eye's.

"or course i do Britt but leaaving them with those other kit's, specialy that boy-" he began but got cut off by Brittany laughing.

"Alvin, c'mon he's only a baby. It's when there in their teen years you worry and beside's i know how you feel, it's my job to protect them aswell, you just need to calm down and relax. They'll be fine" Brittany reasured, he just sighed.

"yeah your right, but still..." he began, she just rolled her eye's.

"Alvin" she said giving him a stern look, he just laughed.

"yeah, ok ok" he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

Both red furred Chipmunks looked at each other as they neared the tree their younger sibling's was in. Alvin and Brittany reached it and began to climb up, Simon was sat on a branch next to the entrance as Jeanette was inside with Eleanor and Oliviar.

"hey girls" Brittany smiled, all the girl looked and smiled aswell.

"oh, hey Britt's...were's the kits" Jeanette asked, Oliviar and Eleanor nodded.

"My babies have found some new friends and it's possible they like them" she said, giggling afterwards.

"really aawww...thats so cute, what are there names?" Oliviar asked.

"I dunno but there was three of them, a boy and one girl. The boy was a brunette with Silver eye's, one of the girl was blond with green eye's and the other girl was same colour as Alvin but lighter and she had blue eye's" Brittany explained

Soon as she finnished, Oliviars eye's widend in horror as her mouth dropped. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor noticed.

"What's wrong Oliviar?" Eleanor asked, her sister's nodded.

"She's back!" she moaned, the chipette's just looked at each othr confused .

"who's she?" Brittany asked.

Oliver didn't want to answer at first but then thinking, Brittany's kit's could be in danger. The amber Chipette's sighed.

"Charlene...She was Tony's mate" She replied,

As soon as she said it, they all looked at Brittany. It was like she was trying to fugure something out.

"wait, if she was his mate then those kit's are..." she couldn't finnish it so Oliviar did.

"Drake, Sophie and Sue...yes, there his kit's. He left her and the litter when they was born, he didn't want them, infact he tried to kill them but Charlene got away" she finnished.

The three girls just sat there in pure shock. They couldn't believe Tony was a dad but then again, with what he was doing then he was bond to get someone pregnant. The chipette's wonderd how Oliviar knew it all though...

"How do you know all this Oliviar, don't you hate them" Jeanette asked, the chieptte nodded.

"I do but before i did, we was best friend's. After you girls left, i met Charlene and we became best friend's. We both grew up together and one day we met Sam and Tony, they both was best friend's aswell..." Olivair paused.

The chipette's sat and listened, they wasn't happy about her making best friend's with someone else but still, they didn't say anything as they just listend.

"... I fell in love, with Sam but me, him and Charlene didn't have a clue about what he did to you girls. The more Sam and me spent, the more Jelouse Tony got. A few week's passed and me and Charlene got pregnant, Tony wasn't happy about it so he tried to kill her, she escaped. Tony was so pissed that night. Me and Sam had some babies a couple of days later, three beautiful girls but that night they was born, Tony killed them..."

"...Sam tried to kill him himself but he escaped and never was seen again. The next day, Charlene came round with her litter and when i told her about my little girls...She changed, she wasn't sorry or anything, instead she made some sick joke's and told me to get a grip. I was heartbroken and Sam was fuming so we kicked them out of our house and the last thing's we heard from her mouth was...'you will pay', i dunno why she said it because we didn't do anything. We never saw her again" She finnished.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor just sat there in shock. They still couldn't believe Tony was a father never mind a mate. As the girls sat there Simon and Alvin entered, the both of them was laughing their heads off but soon stopped when they saw the girls faces.

"whats happend?" Simon asked, looking at Jeanette, but she didn't anwer.

"Girls, has something happend?" Alvin asked, getting a bit worried, Brittany gulped as she shot up.

"we need to get the kids!" she pannicked, beginning to get scared, Alvin just looked confused.

"why?" he asked as he watched Brittany rush over to the exit

Brittany stopped and turned to face him, her face had gone pale and her pupils had shrung. She began to shake all over.

"Brittany..what's wrong" he asked, getting concerned.

"them three kit's who are kids are playing with...there Tony's kids" she answered, as soon as she said it Alvin's eye's widend.

* * *

**Well that's a suprise...**

**Tony's a dad and has a mate who also sound's evil. I wonder what her revenge will be :/**

**WEll hoped you like it :D RRR&&&RRRR**


	32. Forbidden love

**I havn't got nothing to say so just read :)**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Forbidden love**

Soon Finding out their kit's was playing with the enimies kit's, Alvin and Brittany pannicked, also knowing the kit's mother was an enimie to Oliviar and she was out for revenge made it worse.

The two perant's rushed out of the tree, heading the direction their kit's was. The other's looked at each other, knowing egsacly what each other was thinking.

"i think we should follow...there may be trouble" Jeanette suggested, Oliviar nodded.

"yeah, I know Charlene more than any of you and trust me, she's quite a fighter pluss knowing her, she'll have a new mate" she answered.

"c'mon then" Jeanette replied but Simon pulled her back.

"Jean are you crazy...you could get hurt" he said, Jeanette just huffed.

"he's right Jean, it's a really big risk" Eleanor added.

"I'll just stay away and beside's your with me" Jeanette told Simon.

Simon didn't reply because thinking of it, she could be ok as long as she stay's out of the way and with him being there, he won't let anyone touch her. He just slowely nodded.

"ok, but aslong as you stay near me" he said, She smiled throwing her arms around him.

"ok then, lets go. Alvin and Brittany could need us" Oliviar told them.

They all nodded and headed the direction their older sibling's went. Sam and Theodore came intime to see the five leave so they followed. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, Oliviar and Sam all stayed close as they ran together.

* * *

Alvin and Brittany ran as fast as they could towards there kit's. They wasn't far but knowing Aj, he brings the trouble so the mother could be there.

Meanwhile, Aj, Daneil and Lucy was having fun playing with the other three kit's. They all became best friend's and made a promise that no matter what, they'll be friend's forever. The six kit's was playing tag, Aj and Drake was on whilst Lucy, Daneil, Sophie and Sue ran.

Aj was running after Sophie and Drake was running after Lucy, Sue and Daneil stopped running when they noticed. Both of them got bored of it so they decided to play their own little game. The other four saw and stopped running as they looked at them.

"hey guy's, what are you doing" Aj asked. Daneil just frowend

"what's the point in pwaying if your only gonna chace your girlfriend" he answered, taking Sue's paw.

When he said the world 'girlfriend, Aj and Sophie blushed in embarrasement. The two kit's looked at each other and then glared at Daneil.

"shut up!" the both of them said, Daniel and Sue bursted out laughing.

Lucy and Drake let out a giggle because of their siblings. They could tell Aj liked Sophie and it was pretty oviouse that she liked him. Sophie and Aj just rolled their eye's in annoyance and looked at each other then back at them.

"well you can't talk, You fancy Sue" Aj shot, Daneil and Sue stopped laughing and suddenly went red. He was about to say something when someone cut him off.

"HE BEST NOT!"

The six kit's quickly turned around to see a blond adult chipette, she had green eye's and a long ponytail. She looked rough with ring's round her eye's, beside her was another chipmunk, he was male and he had dirty blond fur with emarald eye's, his hair was spiky and for some reason he had a hint of meaness in his eye's.

The kits coward when they saw, Drake, sue and Sophie gulped and took a few step's forward. Charlene glared at them then at the other three, she hated other kit's playing with them, specialy crushing on them.

"which one of you three is Daneil?" she asked

Daneil began to shake, Lucy and Aj looked at him which told Charlene who it was. Then in the next second she stormed over to him, roughly picking him up but the scruft of fur on the back of his neck. She lifted him eye level, looking him dead in the eye's...

"listen Mr, no one and i mean no one will crush on my daughter's you hear me and you two" she said, glaring at Aj and Lucy "the same applie's for you aswell"

Lucy and Aj gulped as they quickly clung onto each other, Daneil on the other hand began to cry in pain, the chipette's grip was hurting him.

"let me go" he said, Charlene just laughed at him.

"you think am gonna let you go after finding out you like my dau-" she didn't get to finnish because something pounced on her.

Daneil fell to the ground but suddenly got pulled up when he saw his dad, Alvin looked at his son making sure he wasn't hurt.

"are you ok Daneil?" he asked, checking his neck.

"yes thank you" he replied as his Brother and Sister rushed over, pouncing on Alvin.

He was about to say something when he suddenly relised Brittanys position. All of them looked over and saw Brittany attacking Charlene but the blond chipette wasn't weak, she attacked back using her claw's and teeth.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY... YOU HORRIBLE RAT" Brittany shot, ragging her hair. Charlene just laughed.

"WELL I WON'T HAVE TOO AS LONG AS HE STAY'S AWAY FROM MINE" She shouted, scratching her arm.

"OH DON'T WORRY..." she began, pulling her fist back " HE WILL!"

Brittany was about to strike when someone ragged her off Charlene. The aurban chipette looked up and saw an unfamiliar male chipmunk holding her. He wouldn't let her go, she began to struggle free but his grip was too strong.

The other's came just intime to see Charlene, picking herself up as she noticed her mate holding the chipette but she then noticed Oliviar, She smiled evily. On the other hand, Alvin didn't like this certain chipmunk holding his mate, so he stormed over and pulled Brittany out of his grip sending a blow to his face, the chipmunk stumbled backward's holding his nose as he looked at him.

The chipmunk was about to charge for him when Charlene stopped him, she just glared at everyone else specially Oliviar...

"well, well, well isn't it my old friend Oliviar" she said, Oliviar just glared.

"were not friend's, we was never friend's" she shot, Charlene just glared.

"oh, well i knew i never could beat your 'so called bezzie's, i'm guessing that mental cow and the fat rat's are them" she said.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor glared and was about to charge but Alvin, Simon and Theodore helt them back, holding them in their arm's. The Chipette's just calmed down as they watched.

"Their not my bessie's...their my sister's and they'll always be ten time's better than you'll ever be but explain to me Charlene, what the hell did i ever do to you?" Oliviar asked, the blond chipette just rolled her eye's, sighing in annoyance.

"oh, you on about my revenge, well i'll tell you why...you betraded me, as soon as you met Sam i was out of the picture, you got pregnant and then you kicked me out of your house. I hate you for what you did" She explained, they all looked at her confused.

"Well, your was with Tony aswell, you got pregnant and the only reason i threw you out was because of the sick stuff you came out with about my daughter's" she shot.

"actually, whilst you was with Mr romancer, Tony forced me and for your infromation, the only reason i got pregnant was because he raped me, i tried to shout you for help but no, you didn't hear because of him. YOU LEFT ME!" she she finnished.

"I'm sorry for not hearing you but that's not my fault" she said, Charlene just scoffed.

"yeah rate...just stay away from me otherwise yorur daughter's won't be the only one's dead..." she said, turning to Alvin and Brittany "...and as for you two, keep your brat's away from my kit's or they'll be knocking on death's door's.

Alvin and Brittany just glared, Daneil, AJ and Lucy quiverd as they hid behind their perants. Charlene and her mate took one more glance at Oliviar and Sam, glaring in progress before they headed back the direction they came.

Drake, Sophie and Sue took another look at Aj, Daneil and Lucy, knowing it would be the last time they'ed see each other again. They all knew their friendship was forbidden, specialy their love. The six kit's waved as the they left with Charlene and her mate. Lucy wiped a tear from her eye, Daneil and Aj sighed as they looked down, the three of them just wanted to see their face's again but they knew they couldn't and never will.

Once they was out of sight, the red furred chipmunks and their kit's walked over to the other's. Oliviar sighed and looked at them.

"well, that won't be the last of her" she mutted, Sam just put an arm around her.

"don't worry, she can't do anything, she's out numbered anyway" he said, Olivar smiled.

"yeah and beside's, if she touch'es my babie's again i'll give her more than a simple scratch" Brittany said, thinking back to her fight.

"you haven't changed one bit, you know" Oliviar joked, they all just laughed as Brittany rolled her eye's.

"what-ever" she told her, Oliviar just rolled her eye's.

"anyway, i think we should be heading back, it's getting dark and i think the children are getting tird and so are Jeanette and Eleanor" she pointed out when she saw the chipette's yawn, Simon smiled.

"she's right, c'mon Jean, you need your rest" he said

"and so do you Ellie" Theodore added, the Chipette's just moaned.

"but am not *yawn* tired" Jeanette and Eleanor wined,

All of them just laughed and within the next minute, all of them headed back to their nest's. On the way, the three kit's felt misirable about not seeing their news friend's, there was a connection with them that felt amazing, it was like they could go day's full of happiness with out being down but now it's gone, they felt like they'll never be happy again.

They may be young but like people say, you can never be to young to be in love...

* * *

**aaaaawwww poor kid's, they can never see their friend's (crushe's) again. :(**

**But doen't it give you an idea what will happen in the sequel ;)**

**Please Review :)**


	33. It's time Jeanette

**Ok, well this story has like 7-8-9 chapter's left so really i dunno, I'm in a better mood today so YAY!**

**The name give's it away so you know what's gonna happen :)**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 33- It's Time Jeanette**

Two week's passed since the fight with Charlene and her family.

The three kit's hadn't been the same since, they was completely miserable. They hadn't smiled once and played a joyful game. It worried Alvin and Brittany abit, they thought they was sick at first but there was no sign of sickness, it was just sobbing, sighing or sulking.

They didn't realise at first but when Daneil asked when he could see Sue again it hit them, they realised they was lonely and just wanted to see them. They relised what it was...they was in love.

The kit's just hung outside their home, sitting and sulking at the same time. Aj and Daneil just sighed in lonelyness as they stared into the blue sky, Lucy was sat a few feet away plucking petal's off a flower...

"he likes me...he like's me not...he like's me" she finnished, plucking the last one.

The baby chipette just stared at the bud, she couldn't help but think of Drake's face. She could feel a tear fall out of her eye as she thought about him. The boy's noticed their baby sister but they didn't know what to do because they felt the same way, only they managed to hide it.

Up in the tree, Brittany was watching from the tree, she hated seeing her babie's like that.

"i cant stand seeing them like this Alvin" she said, he just looked at her.

"neither can i Britt, but what can we do...let them play with the enemie and then get hurt or worse...killed" He said, Brittany just narrrowed her eye's at him.

"no of course we can't but why did they have to like them kit's, why none of the other's...there's load's more other kit's that i'v seen" Brittany told him, Alvin sighed.

"you can't choose who you fall in love with" he answered,

She just looked at him not saying anything. He was right, you couldn't choose you fall in love with but when it came to love, their's alway's pain with it and at that moment, the kit's was falling through it. The red furred chipmunks looked back at their kit's, they didn't know what to do...

* * *

In a tree, not far from Alvin and Brittany, two byspectical Chipmunks was relaxing.

Simon and Jeanette laid in peace as they both had their paws on Jeanette's stomach, ever since the arguement her stomach had grown. It was so big she couldn't even walk, it made her think that she could be having double of Brittany's litter.

The babie's would kick now and again, making the chipette squirm. Anytime now she'd be due so they was prepared, Oliviar would call to make sure everything was ok and Simon would keep an eye on her.

Laying their made Jeanette drift off into a deep sleep, her eye's slowely closed as she began to dream of her futer...a couple of minute's passed, her eye's snapped open when she felt wet at the bottem. Jeanette slowely sat up and looked, soon realising her eye's widend.

"oh no, oh no, oh no...not now" she cried, feeling the pain.

Hearing this, Simon shot up and looked at his mate, he saw her clutching her stomach as he noticed her damp fur, he knew aswell.

"oh god...tell me your not labour" he aked but she just cried.

"yes i am...get Oliviar and quick!" she ordered.

Simon nodded and rushed out of the tree toward's Oliviar's house. On the way Daneil, Aj and Lucy saw, they wonderd why their uncle was running.

"Ucle Simon...why are you wunning?"Daneil asked, the byspectical chipmunk just looked at him.

"tell your mommy and daddy it's time" he said, the kit's nodded and ran back home.

Simon started running to Oliviar's house, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. It took him 1 minute to get there, when he made it he climbed up into the tree and saw Oliviar, Sam, Eleanor and Theodore talking. They all stopped when they saw him and by the look on his face, they all knew.

"it's time" he told them, Oliviar's eye widend and shot up.

"oh no...we best get there and quick" she said, the both of them climbed out as quick as they could, followed by the other's.

The five of them ran back to their nest and when they reached it they saw Alvin with Aj, Daneil and Lucy standing outside the tree, Oliviar knew where Brittany was...

"You guys wait outside, Eleanor, Simon you come with me" she said turning to Alvin " is Brittany with Jeanette?"

"yes, she just trying to calm her down" he told her, the chipette nodded and climbed up followed by Simon and Eleanor.

All three of them enterd the nest and saw Brittany holding Jeanette's paw, she was trying to steady her breathing as she dabbed her for head with a cotton plant. They rushed over to her, Simon went to her side and like Eleanor, she made another exscuse up not wanting to be here, Oliviar rolled her eye's but was relieved she had Brittany...

"ok Jeanette, like you did with me am gonna talk you through it. Simon you keep her brething steady and Brittany, get prepared for the kit's because your gonna clean them with the cotten plant's" she orderd, Brittany nodded as did Simon, Oliviar looked at Jeanette "ok Jean, when i say push you push ok" she said

Jeanette gulped and nodded as she sweated bucket's, Simon was just as scared but like he promised, he'll be with her all way through. Oliviar timed the minute's as she watched her hips slowely change...it was time.

"ok push!" she orderd

* * *

**Oooohh Jeanette's in labour but there's hell of a suprise waiting for her :)**

**I know it's short but i thought i'd get you riled up before the real chapter, by the way if some of you are wondering why I didn't mention Brittany's water's breaking that's because it happend in the water when they all was swimming :)**

**hope you liked it, Review :)**


	34. More Than I Expected

**Hey guys, well i bet you all are waiting for the babie's to be born, sos for my cliffhanger's but i love doing them and plus it get's you guy's all riled up :D**

**Anyway on with the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 34- More than I expected**

_'push!'_

In doing so, Jeanette let out an ear peircing scream to the pain she felt. The scream was so loud it could be heard mile's away, Brittany and Simon had cover their ear's with them being closer. Oliviar was use to the noise but still, she couldn't help but cringe.

"ok Jean just take deep breaths...Simon your suppose to keep her stable!" she told him, Simon just looked at her.

"like how?" he shot.

"let her hold your paw and keep her breathing steady, jesus Simon your suppose to be the smart one" she said, Simon just rolled his eye's.

He grabbed Jeanette's paw with his and in a sudden second, the maltese chipette squeesed his paw almost crushing his bone's. Simon yelleped along with her screams. Brittany couldn't help but snigger as she looked at the byspectical chipmunk's face.

"c'mon Jeanette, just keep pushing" Oliviar soothed, the chipette barley nodded, her energy began to weaken.

"i can't...it's...it's too painful" she cried.

"Jeanette please, do it for the kit's. By tomorrow you'll be a mommy of your own litter" she told her smiling.

Hearing these word's, Jeanette got all the air she could and with all her might, pushed releasing a painful scream, almost defening the three chipmunk's.

* * *

Outside with the other's, Aj, Daneil and Lucy sat beside Alvin. They just listened to the adult conversation going on between their dad, uncle's and aunty.

"you should've been in there with her, Eleanor" Sam told her, the blond chipette just rolled her eye's.

"sorry for having a weak stomach, i couldn't even help Brittany with her labour becaus of it" She told the chipmunk.

"oh yeah, thank's for the help Eleanor" Alvin shot, she just glared.

"you butt out of it Mr, I-" she began but he cut her off.

"no because my kid's could have got sick. Do you know how hard it was to clean the kit's and keep them safe whilst your trying to keep the mother stable?, Sorry Eleanor but you haven't been any help at all, your useless!" The chipmunk shot "it wouldn't suprise me if Brittany and Jeanette don't help"

Eleanor just sat there with a hurt look on her face. What Alvin just said shot straight to her heart, she felt a bolt of guilt shoot through her as she looked down at her stomach. She was about to reply when Theodore cut her offf...

"Don't you dare speak to her like that, it's not her fault she can't stand blood...we'll neither can I, do you remamber that Alvin or have you forgotten?" Theodore shot.

Alvin stood there, looking at his angry brother. That was the first time in age's that his younger brother ever stood up against im. The red furred chipmunk didn't say anything, instead he just turned around towards his kid's who just looked confused from all the outcome.

"dad, when anty Jean having her babie's" Lucy asked, looking up at him.

"i dunno...now probably" he guessed, Aj and Daneil looked up at the tree as they heard the painful scream's again. Everyone heard them and cringed at the blood curdling noises.

"ouch...were are the babie's coming from" Aj asked, Alvin looked at him as his eye's widend.

Everyone looked at the chipmunk, tryinng to snigger. It suprised them that the kit asked a question like that. They all just waited for Alvin to come out with an answer.

"uurrr...there coming from her...belly button" he quickley thought. The other's rolled their eye's at the answer.

The three kit's looked at each other than at their bellie's. Aj and Danei's eye's widend in shock when they found their's, Daneil looked up at his father in horror.

"I'M GONNA HAVE BABIE'S OUT OF MY BELLY BUTTON" Daneil shouted, everyone looked at him.

"no no...listen son, boy's don't have babie's, only girl's have them because there softer, gentle and caring. Us boy's, wer big, strong and tough" Alvin explained.

Daneil and Aj looked at Lucy and smirked, both of them began to poke her stomach as they laughed. Alvin knew egsacly what there nex question was gonna be.

"is Lucy gonna have a baby?" Daneil asked

"no...you have to make one with your true love" he said, regretting what her said.

"how you do that?" Aj asked.

"Urrrmmm...why don't you ask your mommy later" Alvin said, the three kits just sighed and nodded.

The chipmunk sighed in relief, glad that the conversation was over. He just leaned back against the tree as he could feel his eye's go heavy, the three kit's was the same as they leaned against their father and slowely driftted off into a deep sleep.

The other's did the same, Eleanor and Theodore was first and it wasn't long before Sam did. All of them slept, waiting for the new's to arrive.

* * *

Back in the tree, Oliviar was still waiting for the first kit to be born. Simon still had his paw locked in his mate's as Brittany just sat there bored as anything. Jeanette was laid in aggony, feeling her first kit arrive as she push.

Waiting paitently, Oliviar saw the first kit arrived. The amber chipette smiled in glory as she picked up the first babie, hearing squek, she awwed in site passing in over to Brittany. As she did she noticed the gender of the baby and looked over towards the couple...

"your first baby boy is healthy Jean, your doing so well...now for the other's" she smiled.

Jeanette smiled, feeling her body soaked in sweat. She was realy tired and weak but she knew there was plenty more work yet. At the same time, Simon smiled in joy seeing his first kit arrive, it brought a wounderful sensation to his heart as he could feel the father feeling begin.

He looked down at his mate, seeing her beginning to push again. Oliviar sat waiting for the net baby to arrive and just as she was about to look away, another baby came in veiw.

"ok Jeanette keep pushing, we have another one" she told her, the chipette nodded slowely and pushed with all she had.

Oliviar smiled, seeing the new baby in her arm's. Like the other one, she passed it over to Brittany, taking notice of the gender. She looked over at Simon and Jeanette...

"you have another boy but there's still more Jean" she told her

"i c-can't...Im too...tired" Jeanette breathed, falling to sleep.

"not Jean, you can't sleep...the babie's need to come out...you need to push"

The chipette felt hot tear's roll down her eye's, the pain was unbarable but she knew she had to do it no matter what. The Chipette took another deep breath and pushed harder than the last time.

Ten hour's later...

Time had flown, the maltese Chippette had given birth to four beautiful boy's and a gorgouse little girl, all of them was healthy and fisty as they all squirmed and cried. She had one baby left, the chipette was so tired she could barley stay awake.

"aaaarrrrrr...i can't, it's killing me" Jeanette cried.

"yes you can...the last one is on it's way...push!" Oliviar told her.

Jeanette gulped and screamed, she was totally warn out. Her eye's closed, not being able to open them anylonger but as she did, the last baby came out. Oliviar's eye's widend in shock at how tiny this one was but it worried her because the baby wasn't squiming eather.

She checked it's pulse and saw it wasn't breathing either. The chipette took action, she gently opened it's mouthed and brew softley, giving it some air. After a couple of minute's, the baby began to move, letting a tiny squeek escape it's lip's.

"oh she's a lucky one" Oliviar said, looking at them " congradulation's, you have six healthy kit's, four boys and two little girl's" she finnished.

Simon smiled, feeling tear's come to his sapphirone eye's. He looked down apon Jeanette's fragile face as she slept. Brittany and Oliver placed the six kit's between them so they was close to their paren't. They then left, leaving the new family alone.

"i'm so proud of you Jean, this is the greatest girft you have ever gave me..." Simon gently whispered, caressing her cheek"...I love you forever and alway's"

* * *

**AAAWWW how sweet :)**

**Six babie's, look's like you guess right ChipmunkfanNum.1 (i think i got the name right, i dunno)**

**'Tut' Aj, Daneil and Lucy make me laugh you know, lol :D**

**Please review :D**


	35. Simon and Jeanette's family

**Hey guy's i'm back and well, i'm suprised no one's flamed on this yet which is a good thing :)**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 35- Simon and Jeanette's Family**

Oliviar and Brittany climbed down the tree and made their way over to the other's, both girls giggled as they saw their familie's sprawled around.

"oh dear, it seem's they've all had a hard life" Oliviar joked, Brittany giggled

"it would seem so" she replied "c'mon let's wake them up"

Olivia nodded, she then headed over to Sam, Eleanor and Theodore as Brittany headed over to Alvin, Aj, Daneil and Lucy. She was a couple inche's away, looking she just adord the sight of the her family but either way if they wanted to meet the kit's then she'll have to wake them up so in the next second she leaned over to Alvin's ear...

"c'mon sleepy head, rise and shine" she whispered.

Hearing so, his eye's fluttered open to be greeted with a pair of ice ble one's. He smiled, looking them but before he could say anything, a yawn escaped his lip's accidentally waking the three kit's. The three kit's yawned as each one of them rubbed their eye's and looked up at Brittany...

"mommy, has anty Jeanette had the babies yet?" Daneil asked, Brittany smiled.

"yes sweety, do you wanna see them" she asked, all the kid's nodded, jumping up on to their feet.

"how many did she have?" Alvin asked, she just looked at him

"why don't you find out for yourself" she answered.

On the other hand, Oliviar had shaken Eleanor and Theodore awake. The both of them was stood waiting as they watched her wake Sam up. The amber chipette gently shook him, caussing his eye's to shoot open and dart right over to his mate.

"Oliviar...what, did she have them?" he asked, the chipette nodded

"c'mon...well go see" she said, pulling him up.

Sam huffed as he forced himself up, he and Oliviar walked over to the other's. Once they made it, Eleanor and Theodore began to climb followed by Oliviar and Sam. Alvin hoisted Daneil and Aj on to his back as Brittany held Lucy close, they began to climb until they reached the nest.

All of them climbed in and what they saw almost made their eye's water. In front of them, they saw Simon with Jeanette huddled at the side of them and between was six bundle's of fur. Their eye's widend in amazment, seeing so many kit's. Aj, Daneil and Lucy hurried over to look, they was excited to meet their six new cousin's.

"wow...what are their name's?" Lucy asked looking at her uncle Simon.

The maltese chipmunk chuckled at the little aurban kit, he looked over at his mate and gentley shook her. Her eye's fluttered open suddenly remembering what happend minute's ago. She looked at Simon and then down at her kit's.

"they want to know their name's" he told her, she looked at him and then the other's, smiling.

"oh ok, well..." she began, placing a paw on her oldest "his name is Bradley"

Bradley was same colour as Jeanette, he had a cream strip down his face and had his dads sapphiron eye's. His hair was short and for some reason he had a blond patch on his ear but to Simon and Jeanette, he was prerfect.

Jeanette then pointed to another kit who was laid closest to her. "this little guy is Saun"

Saun was a really light brown, he had his mother's eye's with his dad's striped face, his hair was longish and downy. To his perant's, he seemed to be the charmer by his look's.

"oh he's definatly my number one cousin" Aj said "we'll be know as charmer club...once we get uncle Theodore's charmer, we'll have girls all over us" he finnished as he heard somone clear her throut. Aj looked up and saw hi mother eyeing him, he quickly turned back to the kit's.

Jeanette then turned to a white kit which was unusuall "this is lilly out oldest daughter"

Lilly as said, she had pure white fur with a cream strip on her face. She had Jeanette's eye's and her hair was long and silky. She was a little angel.

The kit's was amazed by her fur, they had never seen such soft and silky fur. Everyone there knew white chipmunks was rare, very rare. It was a shame she was Aj's and Daneil cousin because otherwise they'd be crushing on her, they was glad she was their cousin.

"This one's ashely, the feisty one" Simon told them, picking him up.

Ashely was a brunette with Simon's stripe's, his wasn't normel because one eye was blue and the other was purple so he had a bit of both of his perant's. Simon gently setted him between his brother's as the kit gently snoozed off into a deep slumber.

Jeanette then picked up her last son who was awake and playing with his tail "this little guys is out youngets son, Justin" she told them. Justin was a shade lighter than Jeanette on his fur, he had his dads face marking's and his dads eye's. He had short hair soft silky fur.

The baby kit made Jeanette giggle as it now tried to play with her nose. She smiled at his cutness but before it could do anything else, a yawn escaped his lips. She gently placed him down, letting cuddle up to her side. Simon then gently grabbed the last one, the kit he picked up was really tiny and delicate.

"and this is our lucky daughter...Oliviar, she almoset didn't make it but with all of our faith...she did because she's a fighter, like us" he told them.

Oliviar was a maltese colour like her mother, she had sapphiron blue eye's and her mother's cream stripe. He fur was so soft and silky that she was like a teddy bear. Her body was really tiny that she near enough fitted in their hand.

Simon's and Jeanette's six kit's was perfect, they all was truely beautiful, they was so lucky to have six amazing kit's. Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore, Oliviar and Sam couldn't believe the sight of their new nephew's an neices because they was perfect.

"wow Jean, you must feel proud of yourself" Eleanor said, feeling a tad guilty for not being there.

"i am, i have six beautiful kits and soon you'll have your own" Jeanette replied, stroking her babie's.

"i'll be suprised if Jean and Britt help" Alvin mumbled, Brittany just glared at him.

"ALVIN! of course i'll help her and i know Jean will, it's not her fault she has a phobia of blood" she shot, he just rolled his eye's.

"well that's your choise but if it was me, i wouldn't sh-" he began but someon cut him off.

"GUYS! please don't ruin the moment, six beautiful kit's was born and the last thing they need is for you two to wake them up, jesus" Oliviar tolld them.

Alvin and Brittany just looked at her and rolled their eye's, Aj and Daneil sniggered at seeing their perant's getting in trouble. The both was about to back answer Oliviar when Simon cut them off...

"ok guys, i think Jean and our little angel's need their rest so if you don't mind" he said, gesturing them to leave. All of them understood and nodded as they headed for the exit but before they could, they all turned around, smiling...

"congradulaton's Jean, Si...their really beautiful" Brittany said, they other;s nodded.

Simon and Jeanette smiled, nodding at her. They both waved as she left with the other's, once she was gone the both of them turned to their six kit's and smiled at the sight of them all...

"i'm really proud of you Jean...they are the greatest girft you could ever give me" he told her making her smiled.

"i'm glad they are because i love them, they truley are amazing" she answered.

"yes, they are...I love you Jean" he said.

"i love you too"

* * *

**Aaawww, i hope this was worth the wait :)**

**wow, they do sound preciouse don't cha think. I wounder who's gonne be the bad one out of that lot, either Ashley or Saun but then again it could be any because we dunno do we?**

**And look's like Alvin got a telling off by Brittany, don't they make you chuckle, lol :D**

**Please review :)**


	36. 9 Kits 9 best friends

**Hey guy's am back again, i hoped you liked the Jeanette's and Simon's kit's because i just got some babie's OC's for Eleanor and Theodore :)**

**Oh and ChipmunksfanNo.1, your right, i kind got the idea of lilly from the film. I dunno why but i thought it would be nice with her being innocent and kind like Jeanette so i thought why not her let be her daughter. Don't cha-agree...**

**I'm sorry for the late update but i wasn't in the mood :/**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 36- 9 Kit's 9 best friend's**

A week passed and before anyone knew it, Simon and Jeanette's kit's was running around. As time passed, the cousin's became clear of who was what and with.

Ashley and Saun became troubled dare devil's who made friend's with Aj, their perant's knew theye'd have to keep an eye on these three because of their lack of behaviour. Bradley and Justin was the good one's who would do as they was told, both of them made friend's with Daneil quite easily. Lilly and Oliviar was really shy and timmed, them two made friend's with lucy because, well their girl's.

Three group's of newly found friend's, things couldn't get better for the kit's even thought Aj, Daneil and Lucy lost their secret crushe's their cousin's was the next best thing, nothing could compare to them. Playing with their cousin's had made time fly so fast that it wasn't long before their new cousin's would be born.

Eleanor's stomach had grown bigger, she was three week's pregnant which ment she had a week left. Everyone was keeping a close eye on her, Theodore was the most on her case, he wouldn't leave her alone 1 minute.

The kit's was really excited for the newly arrival's and hopefulley like their cousins they'ed be up on their feet in no time. It may have been a week or two since the kit's was born but for some reason the six kit's was fast learner's, they all was up and running just in two day's. It shocked Simon and Jeanette when the saw.

At the moment they all was playing outside, Aj, Daniel, Bradley, Ashely, Saun and Justin was having a little game of acorn ball as the girl's was playing a little tea party with acorn cup's. Brittany and Jeanette was watching from above as they watched their little kit's play together, Alvin and Simon was somewhere with Sam sorting a problem out.

Brittany sighed, watching her daughter and nieces play together. It made her smile, reminding her of the goodday's in her childhood...

"you know Jean...we use tro play teaparties all the time" she told her, Jeanette looked at her.

"yeah we did, it make's me think of the good day's we had on our own. Something tell's me that Alvin, Simon and Theodore played acorn ball when they was younger" she smiled, they aurben chipette nodded.

"possible but i still wounder...triplet's run in our gene's so why did you have double?" she asked, Jeanette shrugged.

"i dunno, maybe because of my shape. The case maybe that the bigger you are, the more you'll get"

"oh so Eleanor will have probably less than me then" Brittany replied, Jeanette nodded.

"most likley"

The chipette slowely nodded, for some reason Jeanette senced her sister was hiding something. Brittany had a look in her eye's to say she had a secret, a secret no one knows but not only did she have the look in her eye's, her whole body was showing some effect...

"Brittany...are you ok?" Jeanette asked, looking her sister in the eye's.

Brittany just looked at her, not knowing what to say or to do so instead she just slowely shook her head, letting a tear drop fall. The chipette didn't know weather it was a good thing or a bad thing because of what was happening. She sighed and looked at her sister...

"i dunno" she mummbled, wiping her eye's. Jeanette looked at her putting a paw on her's.

"why...Britt, you know you can tell me anything, you know that right" She said, smiling gently. The aurban chipette nodded.

"i know"

"do you wann tell me?" she asked, Brittany just sighed

"I-I think i'm pregnant again, i was morning sick yesterday and i'v been feeling nausouse ever since. I feel the same way i did when i was pregnant with my babie's" she told her, Jeanette just nodded slowely.

"doe's Alvin know or haven't you told him yet? she asked, Brittany slowely shook her head.

"no i haven't...we're not ready for another litter yet but i don't want to get rid of them, i darn't tell Alvin because of what his reaction maybe. A few week's ago i asked him if we'd be having more kit's and he told me not until Aj, Daneil and Lucy are older...what do i do?" Brittany said, tear's falling.

Jeanette just looked at her sister, feeling bad for her, she knew Alvin really well and she loved him with all her heart and if she lost him Brittany would probably end her life. Jeanette just looked at her, feeling concerned for her sister.

"don't worry Britt, i know Alvin and know matter...he'll stand by your side all way through to the end" she smiled, Brittany just smiled back.

"yeah your right Jean, thank you...what would i do with out you" she told her.

"anyway, i dunno wether i should tell you but your not the only one, Oliviar say's she is she found out this morning" Jeanette told her, Brittany's eye's widend

"seriously, oh my goodness...spring is really hitting is this year" she said, holding her arm's out.

"I know"

Jeanette giggled and hugged her sister. The two sister's embraced together, holding each other tightly. Within a few minut's, the two girls broke apart still looking each other in the eye's. As they did, Jeanette suddenly remembered something...

"thanks Jeanette, your the best sister in the world."

* * *

Meanwhile back outside, the kit's was all playing their game's. The girls carried on with their tea party, pretending their princesses out of the storie's their mommy and daddy told them. They all manadged to make little crown's out of flower's and leave's and a dress out of rose petal's. They all looked stunning.

"wud u wike sum more tee, pwincess wosey" Lilly played, speaking in her baby talk.

"yes please" Lucy replied, holding her cup out.

Lilly gently poured the water which they pretended was tea into a cup, the white kit then turned to her sister...

"wud you wike sume tee, pwincess awora" she asked, Oliviar Jr nodded.

"yes please" she smiled

Lilly did the same with her and afterwards, poured herself a cup. The three girls giggled, pretend to drink like they was actually princesses.

On the other hand, the boys was kicking their ball. They began to play a bit of soccar with their acron ball, there was two team's one was Aj, Ashley and saun whilst the other was Daneil, Bradley and Justin. The boy's played each other, passing the ball and scoring in their net's which they used twig's for pole's.

Even though they was quite young and small, they was chipmunk's and they function quicker than any other animal.

"And Ashwely score's!" Ashely shouted, scidding on his knee's, waving his arm's.

"woo-hoo, were winning...LOSER'S!" Aj shoutedm making an L shape with his paw'.

Daniel, Justin and Bradly just rolled their eye's and carried on with the game and before anyone knew it, they scored so no both team's was equel. Aj didn't like it being equel so with all his mite, he made a blast for the ball but it missed the net and shot somewhere into the bush.

Daneil, Saun, Justin, Bradley and Ashely just stared at him, sighing in annoyance. Aj just chuckled nervousley and headed out to look for the ball. The kit ran into the bush leaving his cousin's and brother's behind, the ball wasn't far and before he knew it the ball was in sight but as he went to make a grab for it, something grabbed his fur making him release a earpeircing scream...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**oK, SORRY for the not updating but it took me a while to think of something interesting to add.**

**By the way, don't get your hope's up for Brittany's pregnancy to last because something could happen in the next one, you'll have to find out but anyway OMG! she and Oliviar are pregnant :D**

**I wounder what's gonna happen to AJ? **

**Please, please, please Review :)**


	37. Losing hope

**Hey guys, bet you wasn't especting this to be out already lol...BUT! i may have said it loads of time but 'iluvthechipmunks' need's helpe because someone has stolen her story and need's help reporting that person. They stolen 'reunited our love' and the aurther's called 'Chipmunkstories', please help!**

**Anyway, I'm gonna enjoy writing this chapter because of what i have planned :D**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 37 - losing hope **

_'aaaaahhhhh'_

Aj suddenly got ragged from his feet by the neck, the kit squeeled in pain as he looked up to see some unfamiliar male chipmunk. He was shooting flames at the little chipmunk, squeesing his grip. Tears began to pour out of the kit's eye's, terrified of what was happening...

All the other kit's had heard the comotion and followed him. When they saw, they looked scared for Aj's life as they saw him choking..

"please let him go!" Lucy pleaded, the male chipmunk just laughed.

"ha!...make me" he shot, chuckling evily. As they looked, Daneil seem to recognise the chipmunk and then suddenly, it hit him.

"Wait, i know you...your charlene's boyfriend...let him go you bully!" He orderd

The chipmunk just bursted out laughing as he stared at the kit's, he than looked back at the kit in his grasp who looked like he was short of breath. He smiled evily, tightening the grip even more but suddenly was knocked of his own feet, dropping Aj in progress.

The kit looked up to see his mother on top of the male chipmunk who was trying his best to pin her down. The male chipmunk was stronger and suddenly flipped the chipette over onto her back, pinning her to the floor. The kit's watched in horror as they then got pulled away by Jeanette who didn't want them to see anything, she headed back to help.

The kit's didn't listen, they just hid in the bush and watched as their Aunty/ mother helped pull the chipmunk off of Brittany.

"oh no...I hope dad come's" Lucy muttered, the other's agreed.

"yeah, my daddy need to help mommy" Oliviar replied.

Brittany on the other hand managed to escape his grasp thank's to her sister who distracted him. The male chipmunk pushed Jeanette away, making her fall to her side hurting her arm. Brittany didn't like it and as the chipmunk was about to make a blow to her, the chipette pounced on his back, clawing the back of his head and back. The chipmunk moaned in pain but instead of trying to pull her off him, he got a better idea and slammed his back against a tree, crushing the chipette.

The chipette let go as the sudden impact weakend her, Brittany fell to the floor holding her stomach as it hurt. The male chipmunk laughed at her and then like he did to Aj, he grabbed her by the throut pinning her to the tree. Brittany began to struggle for the breath.

Jeanette saw and with all the strength she had, the chipette turned to her side and grabbed a stick that was pointed on one end and blunt on the other. The chipette forced herself up on her feet, even with a fractured arm, she still manage.

The male chipmunk laughed at Brittany, seeing her face going pale made him laugh. The kit's all watched in horror, Daniel, Aj and Lucy began to get terrified seeing their mother. None of them thought first as they ran out towards her, the male chipmunk wasn't watching as he then threw her, Brittany screamed but suddenly stopped when she hit her head on a stone, making her body still and a bloody gash in the back of her head.

The kit's eye's widend, feeling tears come to their eye's as they raced over to their mother. The male chipmunk smirked evily and began to walk slowely over to the chipette but just as he was about to reach her, his eye's widend as he felt something go through his chest. The chipmunk looked down and saw a pointed stick sticking out with blood dripping, Jeanette had stuck the stick through his heart. The male chipmunks eye's widend, his breathing stopped and then within the next second, he dropped to the floor dead...

Jeanette just stared at the lifless, bloody body feeling guilty for what she had done. She knew Charlene would want revenge but at the moment Brittany needed her. She turned around and saw the kit's trying to wake their mother...

"mommy wake up!" Lucy said, feeling tears fall out of her eye's.

"mom" Daneil said, Aj didn't say anything as he looked at his mother's face.

Aj could feel a bolt of guiltness run through his heart and then suddenly he ran, leaving everyone behind. The kit ran and ran, crying his eye's out, his eye's was dripping tears but as they was, Aj couldn't see where he was going and crashed into something or someone...

"ow...Aj, watch were your going!"

Aj looked up to see his dad and uncle. Alvin was rubbing his leg were Aj had ran whilst Simon watched, rolling his eye's. The pain stopped, Alvin stopped rubbing his leg and looked at his son.

"Aj, w-why are you running?..." Alvin asked, noticing the kit's face "...whay are you cryin?" Aj looked up towards hid dad.

"It's mom...this boy chipmunk attacked her...she's on the floor... not moving" he cried.

Hearing this, Alvin's eye's widend as did Simon's both chipmunks looked at each other then back at the kit. Alvin pick up his son, holding him close.

"were is she? were's Daneil and Lucy?" he asked, worried to hell.

"their with Aunty Jeanette and mom...Dad what's gonna happen to her?" the kit asked, his eye's dropping tears. Alvin just looked at his son's golden eye's similar to his

"i dunno but c'mon, we need to find them...show us were they are" he orderd, worrying deeply.

Aj nodded, Alvin put the kit back on the ground as he then ran the way he came, Alvin and Simon followed and it wasn't long before they reached them. They ran through the bush's to see Jeanette, Lucy and Daneil sat against the chipette who was layed on the floor beside them.

Seeing this, Alvin ran as fast as he could to Brittany's side followed by Aj. He dropped to his knees, feeling all the blood leave his face as he looked at her fragile state.

Simon hurried to Jeanette side, seeing her injured arm but when he reached her he noticed the blood on her, in the corner of his eye he saw the lifless body of the male chipmunk who did this. Simon recognised him as Charlene's mate but to him, he didn't mater because he had attacked the chipette's. Simon looked at Alvin, noticing tears form in his eye's...

"Brittany, wake up..."

* * *

**Oh no, is Brittany dead?**

**I know it's not much of a chapter but i tried, anyway is the chipette's childhood happening all over again but with Aj, Daneil and Lucy?**

**But oh well, i'll let you know if she's dead or not but trust me, if she doe's die then it will make a very intersting plot for the sequel and then again, if she doesn't then we'll get to the bottem of the sequel with her or with out :D**

**Please Review**


	38. A Tear May fall but Love won't

**Hey guys, i mention in my other chapter that this would be out this week and you know me, i'm never wrong. **

**Anyway, sorry about that flame messaege to a unopropiate veiwer but like i mentioned there was no need in it, they should have got the message if not then...Guest- theirs a small message for you on chapter 10 in my other story, go read :)**

**however, i hope none of my words gave people the wrong idea about me because i'm not a bad person. The thing is that i care about my friends and i hate it when someone has to be nasty for no reason, yeah i smoke but thats because i'm chillin my nerves with whats going on so, it actually helps in way if your stressed and derpressed because it calms you down. Anyway, sorry if i scared anyone but onestly apart from that one reader, everyone elese...YOUR THE BEST!**

**So on with the story, i do not own Aatc or Batc :)**

* * *

**chapter 38 - a tear may fall but love won't**

_'Brittany...'_

Alvin, Simon, Jeanette and the three kits stared down at her lifless body, not knowing wether she was dead or just sleeping. Daneil, Aj and Lucy could feel tear's rising in their eye's as they stared at their mother's face, seeing her with her lids down put a broken feeling in their hearts.

The aurban chipette just layed there, her chest still and her breathing at holt. Simon slowely nelt down, putting his paw above her nose, checking to see if she was breathing.

The chipmunk closed his eye's, pulling his paw back. He took a deep breath and looked up at his brother, seeing the guilt overflow his golden orbs. Simon didn't want to do it but he knew either way he'd find out...

"s-she's not..." he mumbled, looking at him.

Alvin didn't know wether he heard right or wrong, deep down inside him he knew it was true because his heart felt like it had torn in half. He could feel tears coming to his eye's, letting them fall free and as needed, he leaned down and picked her up in his arm's holding her close. The chipmunk began to slowely sob, stroking her soft fur that fell from her head. Her scent traveled up to his nose, making more tears fall knowing he would miss that smell.

Daneil, Aj and Lucy watched as their father picked up and cradled their mother's body, her eye's closed. All three kit's knew what it ment...Lucy was the first to let her tears fall as she collapsed to her knee's. Aj and David knew they had to be strong for their baby sister but deep down it was hard. They fell beside her as they all helt onto each other.

A couple of feet behind, Simon and Jeanette watched. The chipette didn't know what to think, seeing her sister dead, it was a nightmare. Without Brittany, who's gonna look after the kit's because Alvin won't manage on his own. Simon saw her face and pulled her into a hug, Jeanette took it and began to cry. Her red eye's all pruffy and wet. Cuddling close, both Simon and Jeanette felt something brush against their fur, they looked down to see it was their six kit's. The kits was pretty young to understand what had happend so it was pretty easy for them.

Just looking at them, Jeanette soon remembered that her sister was pregnant and Alvin didn't know, she thougt about wether she should tell him but thinking of what woud be the best. She sighed and looked at him, holding her tounge.

From behind, Eleanor and Theodore along with Oliviar and Sam walked over curiouse of what was happening. As they walked they noticed how Simon and Jeanette helt their kids, crying. Eleanor and Theodore looked at each other confused they both then looked ahead and saw Alvin, Lucy, Daneil and Aj gathered around someone's body. Seeing this, Oliviar knew straight away what happened so within a second like the other's, tears also came to her eye's, seeing one of her closest friends...dead. The chipette just broke down, falling into her mates arm

Eleanor slowely walked, not noticing anyone but the body that layed in Alvin's arms. Something inside her told her that it was who she thought it was and as she neared, inches away, she peared over the chipmunks shoulder her heart screamed as she saw her older sister's fragile state, knowing she'd be like that for a very long time.

"Brittany...no, no, no...tell me she isn't..." Eleanor couldn't finnish, her breathing speeding up.

Alvin slowely nodded, not looking up. He let his tears fall as he helt her close. Eleanor just froze, she had no expression what so ever. Theodore saw, even though he was upset about her death, he knew Eleanor was hurt more than him. Within a second, he pulled her close but she didn't react to it, she just stayed frozen with her eye's still. Not blinking.

"Ellie...Eleanor, are you ok?" Theodore asked, Eleanor didn't do anything but freeze.

Theodore sighed, sniffing as he just helt her tightley rubbing her back but not matter what, the chipette just froze. The only thing that was moving was the tiny kicks from inside her stomach. He sighed and just helt her.

On the other hand, the three kits was holding on to their father, scared of loosing him. Out of all three, Aj was the only one who felt guilty, he knew if he hadn't have blasted the acorn then his mother wouldn't be dead and his father wouldn't be heart broken.

Without anyone noticing, he slowely crept away, taking a few steps back. Aj watched to make sure no one was watching and when he had the chance, he ran on all fours into the bush, dissapearing into the shadows. Like he his mother, he was determind to be gone and never seen again...

The only thing on everyone's mind was Brittany, they all knew she was dead. Her soal had left but one thing she'll always have with her was the love for her family and friends...deep down in their hearts, the aurban chipette will always be remembered, specialy to Alvin. Her name would be engraved on his heart to remember who it belonged to. The kit's will always remember their caring mother who loved and comforted them when they needed it but most of all, they would miss her the most because she believed in them no matter what, like her mother had always said... 'stay strong and believe in better'... the kits would alway's keep that in heart and maybe if they ever had a family they would pass it down to their kits, telling them how great she was and how loving she was.

The kit's just sobbed into their father's fur, feeling lost without their mother was a kids worse nightmare. Alvin gently placed a paw around his kits shoulder, pulling them close. He hadn't noticed one of them was missing but at the moment, all he could concentrate on was the kit's and the fact Brittany was gone forever, no more laughter, no more comfort...no more love. Just emptyness.

Even though Brittany was gone and her killer was dead, Alvin vowed he would get revenge no matter what. He would even kill to get justice for his mate and one way to get that was to go after one chipette who's been there through her entire life, loving two killers and not caring. That one chipette was...Charlene. He would find her and make her feel the pain.

At the moment, the main thing was that a loved family member was dead and all of them knew they would do something to remember her, specialy the two remaining chipette's because she was the big sister, the sister who protected them and saw the best side of them no matter what. She was the sister who was by their side no matter what...

She was Brittany of the chipette's- sister to Jeanette and Eleanor- counterpartner and mate to Alvin- friend to Simon and Theodore- mother of Aj, Daneil and Lucy and auntie of Bradly, ashely, Saun, justin, Olivia and Lilly. She was family, a paice that completed the puzzle but now she was gone and the puzzle was now uncomplete...forever.

* * *

Up above, in the mid shadows hiding in a tree.

A certain blonde chipette with forest green eye's was watching, scoweling in anger as she stared at the family's tear shredding moment. All of them gathered around the chipette's body whilst the chipmunks body was left out of the circle on it's own.

Charlene shot flame's, she was pissed off...badley. She watched, looking at Jeanette to Eleanor to Alvin but as she looked at him she noticed the kit's but her eye's was mainly focused on the little chipette with aurban fur and golden eye's. A evil smirk crawled to her face, knowing egsacly how to get revenge...

"Don't worry Alvin because once i'm done with you...you'll be begging on your knees for mercy"

* * *

**Oh no :'(**

**Brittany's dead, Aj's ran away and everyone is heartbroken and out for revenge.**

**I'm sorry guys that it wasn't what you wanted but i thought about the sequel and well, it's gonna be based on Alvin's and Lucy's relationship, yeah it's gonna be a father and Daughter one where he's super protective and she hate's it. I'm not gonna ruin it, i hope you still like this story because it has a amazing sequel, which remind me. Aj won't be apearing now until the sequel because i have a brilliant part for him :D**

**Then again, am sorry and to let you know this plot isn't twisted it's just i haven't planned to write it this far so really what i write just come's out of my head.**

**Please review and no flamer's**


	39. A Miracle

**ok, hey guys if your still reading but if you are theres gonna be a change in this story because i thought about the sequel and maybe it would be better if something was changed.**

**Anyway, everythings still planned though, Aj doesn't make his appearance until the sequel and it is still based as a farther and Daughter one - Alvin and Lucy, so please read this and if you still don't like it then it's ok, but read this chapter first!**

**Which reminds me, it's getting near the end so if you have any questions, i'll answer them for you :)**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc, i only own the OC's and the kit's belong to my friends**

* * *

**Chapter 39 - A Miracle**

Night had fallen, the sky was all gloomy and black and not one moon or star was shinning. All you could see was the blackness of clouds.

Everyone had an unexpect shock that hit them badly but the most effected from it was Alvin. Sure Eleanor was parilysed, Jeanette was heartbroken and the three kit's wasn't far behind their dad but Alvin, it was like someone had taken his life because...Brittany was his life.

In that dark hour, not one chipmunk had smiled, laughed or even spoke. Theodore was with Eleanor, trying to get her to speak and Simon was comforting Jeanette, Olivia was the same as she and Sam huddled together watching the six kits who belonged to byspectical couple play. The six kits was the only ones who didn't have a clue what was happening, they just sat and stared at everyone, confused of what was happening.

All of them was huddled up in Olivia's and Sam's nest, the chipette was curld up gently patting her stomach as she watched the kits. Watching, Jeanette remembered about her sister, she sighed...no one else but her, knew about her sister's second pregnancy...

"she was pregnant" she mumbled, gaining everyones attention but Eleanors and the kits.

"What?" Olivia asked, confused of what she said.

"B-Brittany...she was pregnant...i found out before she...she ..."she couldn't finnished because of the memory that played in her mind.

Hearing this, everyone looked at each other...shocked. They all just stared, knowing that monster hadn't just killed Brittany but more innocense lives aswell. Simon looked at Theodore then back at Jeanette...

"J-Jeanette, are you sure?...does Alvin know?" he asked, she just slowely nodded, looking down at her paws.

"no...i thought it would be better if he didn't know because he's heart broken as it is" she told him, Simon nodded.

The chipmunk was about to reply when they heard sobbing coming from Theodores direction. Everyone turned and saw Eleanor sobbing her eye's out, hearing her sister was pregnant made her snap. The poor chipette couldn't take it anymore, she just cried letting a rainfall of tears fall down her tearstained cheeks.

Theodore saw so he pulled her close, comforting her in his arms. Eleanor cuddled close, sobbing into his chest. Her hormones took it in deep, sending her into tear-mode.

"there, there Eleanor...everythings gonna be ok" he hushed, holding her close.

Eleanor didn't reply, she just sobbed into his chest. Everything that happend with Brittany ran through her mind, she remembered the glory days and the down days, she knew no matter what happend then Brittany was always there. She and Jeanette loved her like she was their mother, she was more of a mother than a sister because she was there when their mother wasn't...

"i wounder how Alvin and the kits are coping..."

* * *

Whilst they was all gathered together in a tree, a certain chipmunk was curled up beside his mate's lifeless body.

It was dark, cold and gloomy but no matter what the atmosphere was like, Alvin couldn't bare to leave Brittany's side... dead or alive. He layed the side of her holding her close, he had a paw placed on her her cheek as the other supported her head.

He stared down, looking at her delicate state. He missed her soft, warm breath's and those most gorgouse ice blue orb's, he knew he couldn't live without them. He stared down at her tender pink lips that looked moustriouse and soft. He would miss kissing them everynight and every morning. Alvin sighed, letting one single tear fall...

"you can't leave me..." he mumbled "...your just fighting death, i know you are"

A couple of feet away, Daneil and Lucy watched. They watched as their dad caressed their mother's cheek, it scared them of what their future would be like...motherless. Lucy felt her eye's water, she was the closest to her mother out of the three and with her being a girl, she needed her mother the most.

Watching from were they was standing, they remembered about their older brother. He had disspeared into thin air, no one saw him leave and no one had seen him returned. It hurt them even more because not have they only lost their mother they've lost their brother aswell.

Daneil looked at his baby sister, noticing how her eye's watered. He felt sorry for his sister, knowing how close she was so within a second, he pulled her into a brotherly-sister hug. Lucy took it and cuddled her older brother...

"what's gonna happen now?" she asked, through her tears.

"i dunno but what i do know is that our dad needs us, C'mon...we need to show him he still has us" he told her, lucy nodded.

Both kits stepped out of the shadows and began to walk towards their perant. Alvin didn't notice his son and daughter walking because his eye's hadn't left his mates face. He was scared to leave her just in case the pain hurt more.

As he stared, tracing the softess of her fur he felt a gentle pat on his side, Alvin took a deep breath and turned only to see it was his remaining kits. He hadn't noticed the absence of Aj because of the amount of pain that flowed through his heart. Alvin forced a smile, seeing the faces of them. When he looked at them, his eye's watered.

There was Brittany in both of them. Daneil had her eye's and Lucy had her fur. Alvin sniffled and didn't hesitate as he pulled both of them close, holding them in his arm's. Daneil and Lucy cuddled closer to their dad, feeling his love and warmth.

As he helt them it soon hit him that one was missing, with all the pain he had been feeling over Brittany he hadn't noticed Aj's absence. Alvin looked over at his only daughter, connecting with her golden orbs similar to his.

"Lucy, w-were's Aj?" he stuttered, Lucy just looked at him.

"i dunno.. he ra-" she began but got cut off by her brother.

"Mommy?"

Alvin and Lucy looked over at Daneil, they noticed how he was staring at his mother, Brittany but he wasn't looking at her face, instead he was staring down at her feet. Alvin looked confused on why his son was looking that way...

"Daneil, what is it...your mother's gone" he told his son but Daneil just shook his head.

"no she isnt...her foot just moved" he told his dad

Alvin looked down at where his son was looking, him, Lucy and Daneil watched, waiting for something to happen. Alvin didn't know what to think. was he telling the truth or was he seeing things?

All three of them watched and waited and just as Alvin was about to give up...her foot moved.

His eye's widend. It couldn't be...

Alvin gently placed the kits on the floor and lowered his head to her chest, listening for a heartbeat. Within a second their was a thump, and another one and another one and before anyone knew it there was a heartbeat. Listening, a look of shock came to his face as his eye's fell apon her face. He put a paw above her nose and like he expected, hot air flowing through nose.

Daneil and Lucy looked at each other, smiling in joy. They both looked up at their dad, seeing tears of joy flow down his cheeks...

"is she..." Lucy mumbled, gaining her dads attention.

Alvin looked at her, with an ear to ear smile and nodded. He picked both kits up and once they was stable in his arms, all three of them watched, waiting and waiting and suddenly...her eye's opend.

Alvin then realised...she had won the battle with death.

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't know how to end it :S**

**But anyway, you thought she was dead didn't you well i got you good because she was just out for while, I would never kill Brittany in this story :D**

**Anyway, hope you liked it because Brittany's back, probably with a head ache but she's back with love to cure all :)**

**Please Review**


	40. A problem

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but my internet wasn't working but ohwell am here :) **

**Also, it's my 16th birthday n Tuesday so hopefully it should be good, because the last few didn't end well :S but it reminds me...AM GROUNDED ON IT! boo hoo, why now, i was grouded on it last year :'(**

**Anyway, i hope everyones ok and fine because i'm not but oh well :)**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 40- A problem**

In that one moment it was like the earth had frozen, all you could hear was the heartbeats of several chipmunks that sat there. Frozen.

Alvin, Lucy and Daniel stared in shock and suprised as they watched the aurban chipettes eyes flutter open. Not one of them said anything. Watching, the chipette stopped blinking as she began to search her surroundings, not realising where she was or what had happend. Looking, her eyes stopped at the three chipmunks sat beside her, looking back.

Her breathing, like theirs came to a holt soon being hit by realisation of what had happend. On the otherhand, Alvin and the kits was still trying to recover from the suprising shock they had just recieved. It felt like they had gone back intime before things was the way they was. He blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath, looking into her baby blue eyes...

"Britt" he said, gently with a hint of fear.

Brittany just stared at him as if she didn't have a clue of who he was but she knew deep down in her heart knowing egsacly who he was... her friend, her lover, her mate...her soal mate. She stared down at the two kits, seeing the gently faces of her two ki- wait a minute. It soon hit the chipette, realising someone was missing.

"AJ" she mumbled, quietly.

Alvin, Lucy and Daniel looked at each other confused of what she said, as soon as she woke up that was the first thing she said?

"what did you say mommy?" Lucy asked, gaining her attention.

"AJ...wheres AJ" she asked.

Hearing this, Alvin soon realised what he was going to say before Daniel had interupted. He began to worry as he looked around in search of his eldest son. His eyes darted right back at Brittany, not sure of what to say...

"I...I dunno he-" he began but got cut off by Daneil.

"He ranway because he blames himself for your accident" the kit explained.

Brittanys eye's widend in shock, she could believe what she was hearing, her own son had blamed himself for her 'death experiance'. Tears began to rise in her eyes as she turned to Alvin, he seemed to feel the same as he looked back.

"w-what are we going to do, i wake up and find him gone...Alvin, he's just a kid, he could get..." Brittany said, not being able to finnish the sentence, fearing the worse. Alvin understood what she ment as he pulld her close.

"Don't worry Britt, we'll find him before he get's into trouble..." he soothed, holding her close "c'mon we need to tell the others, they still think your d-dead"

"i don't care i just want to find my baby" she cried, holding onto him.

"they can help us Britt, we can't find him on our own" he told her, Brittany sighed as she looked up into his hazle eye's.

She finally let up and nodded, Alvin forced a smile and helped her to her feet since she had only woken up from a sudden knock out. Once she was stable, she and Alvin grabbed the kits and headed for the other's who was still in shock and heartbreak.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the old maple tree were everyone was sharing their emotional feelings. Eleanor was still in shock, releasing fresh tears each second whilst Theodore helt her in his arms. Simon, Jeanette, Oliviar and Sam along with the kits was still normel, their reaction hadn't changed. Jeanette was still sniffling as her tears fell, Simon was the same, he felt guilty from the time when he was mean and insulted her after the cliff incident. Oliviar and Sam, even though he didn't know her that well and Oliviar wasn't there the past few years, they both felt like Brittany was a big part of their lives.

Deep down, they all knew they wouldn't be the same with out her and they all knew Alvin would change, Eleanor and Jeanette will probably be the same and Simon and Theodore, it will also effect them. Simon sighed and looked around, staring at the heartbraking moment's going on...

"C'mon guys...W-we need to be strong, Brittany wouldn't want this" he told them, Jeanette and Theodore along with Oliviar and Sam just looked at him, Eleanor remained frozen.

"he's right, if I know Britt...she'd want us to get on with out lives" Jeanette added, looking at her male counterpartner.

"i agree it's just...without Brittany, how can we?..." Theodore added "Eleanors in shock, she needs her sister"

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other then at the small plump chipette who was staring in to space, she had small droplettes of tears falling from her eye's. Jeanette couldn't help but break down, seeing her sister in such state, it broke her heart seeing her like this. She wasn't strong as she thought she was. Simon watched, pulling her back in his arms. The six kit's who was watching the entire time didn't understand why their mother was crying.

"Pa Pa, why dis mommy cwying" Ashley asked in his baby voice.

Simon just stared down at his third oldest, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't just say _'your mommies crying because your antie is dead'_, Simon shook that out of thought and looked at his son, his sapphire eyes similar to his.

"your mommy is just upset because she got some bad news" he told the kit, patting his head.

"oh, ok" he replied, huddling up with his brothers and sisters.

Whilst all this was happening, Eleanor was sat staring into space. Oliviar began to worry about her, she began to fear that it may of taken her into a trauma. The caramel furred chipette looked at Sam then back at the blonde chipette, she was about to say something when she got cut off...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyones eye's darted at Theodore and Eleanor, woundering why on earth they was screaming. They then looked to where they was looking and soon as they saw who was standing there, their eye's widend in shock...their stood was Brittany.

"GHOST! THEIRS A GHOST!" Theodore shouted,

No one said anything, that was until the saw Alvin walk beside her holding Daneil and Lucy, he put the kits on the floor as they ran to their cousins. Everyone watched and then turned back to Alvin and Brittany who was stood at the door way, with all the shouting coming from Theodore, Alvin cracked a smile trying his best not to laugh.

"Theodore, I'm not a ghost...i wasn't even dead, i was just in a short coma or something, anyway I-" she began but got cut off from a certain chipette.

Eleanor pounced onto her sister, giving her a bonebreaking hug, tears pouring out of her eye's. Brittany smiled and helt her sister close, feeling all the sincier forming and before she knew it, everyone else came and gave her a hug, almost squishing her to the point were she could breath.

"ok guys... .Air!" she managed. Everyone let go, crying with tears of joy.

"oh my god, we thought you was a gonner but your back and alive, oh Britts i was scared you left us" Eleanor cried, still holding her sister.

"sshhh, I'm here forever but we have a problem..." Brittany said looking at everyone "Aj's Missing and we need your help..."

* * *

**Ok, not a chapter worth waiting for but it needed updating, sorry for the long wait but my laptop has broken :S**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it so please review :3**


	41. Important information

Ok guys guys for you who are aware of what's happening, this story doesn't belong to me now from today, it now belongs to

**chipmunksforlife**

****so if you want to know anything, you pm him now :)

Ps. This is what I will be doing so that you all are aware of who the story now belongs too!


End file.
